Una vida sin ti
by Em Hatake
Summary: Después de cuatro meses de encuentros a escondidas, las vidas de Sasuke y Naruto volverán a verse separadas. Se suponía que tenía que ser por poco tiempo, que volverían a estar juntos enseguida. El destino no parece querer lo mismo. Spoilers.
1. Rokudaime

**¡Hola! Mi segundo fic, es decir, que no es un one-shot. De momento, sé por lo menos cómo va a acabar (a mí es que me gusta empezar las casas por los tejados xD) :3. Aquí habrá amor, angustia, sexo, discusiones, celos, cariño familiar (Sasukesín e Itachín se van a querer con locura, sin incestos, malpensados). Y sí, empieza con lemon :3**

**DISCLAIMER****: Todos los personajes y parte de la trama vienen directamente de la mente de Kishimoto-sama. El resto es mío :3**

**ADVERTENCIAS****: Contiene/contendrá spoiler del manga hasta... bueno, hasta donde llevan del manga xD y ejem, LEMON.**

**Aclaraciones anteriores****: Itachi no murió. ****_Explicación_****: Cuando muere en la serie, en este fic realmente sólo estaba inconsciente. Tobi le cuenta toda la verdad a Sasuke sin saber que Itachi seguía vivo. Cuando va Zetsu todo inocente y les cuenta que Itachi no ha muerto, Sasuke se pone a bailar flamenco y a Tobi le da un jamacuco. Consiguen curar a Itachi de su enfermedad y ahí están los dos hermanos chupi-guays, sin poder volver a Konoha porque Sasuke sigue en sus trece de querer matarlos a todos.**

**Diccionario japoñol:**

**_Dobe_****: tonto**

**_Teme_****: bastardo**

**Rokudaime: hace referencia al futuro Sexto Hokage, aunque auténticamente sólo significa Sexto.**

**Godaime: hace referencia a la Quinta Hokage (Tsunade), aunque de verdad de la buena significa Quinto o, en este caso, Quinta. **

**Y con esto y un bizcocho, ¡disfrutad de este... morocho!**

* * *

**Rokudaime**

Tras recuperar algo de aire, tampoco demasiado, pues la separación entre sus bocas resultaba hasta dolorosa, volvieron a unir sus labios, dejando sus lenguas danzar en un baile agresivo, intercambiando saliva y recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con desesperación. La camisa de Sasuke pronto quedó en el olvido y el pecho suavemente marcado y pálido del Uchiha quedó al descubierto ante sus ojos azules. Lo lamió con la mirada llena de deseo y, tras plantar un casto beso en su boca, bajó con leves mordiscos por toda la extensión de su cuello, marcándolo al rojo vivo, morados que sabía se verían debido a la anchura del cuello que siempre llevaba.

Sasuke, por su parte, no se permitía dejar algo sin tocar. Sin contener los miles de sonidos dispares que salían por su boca al sentir la juguetona lengua de Naruto recorrer su pecho, pararse en sus pezones y luego buscar su ombligo, arrancó la camiseta negra que el rubio llevaba bajo la chaqueta naranja. Lo marcó visiblemente bajo la oreja, lugar que sabía la tela no llegaba a tapar. Tras echar a un lado los jirones en los que se había convertido la prenda superior, palpó toda la extensión de la bronceada espalda con sus ágiles manos, acariciando la cintura y las caderas, que se movieron casi por instinto. Ese movimiento despertó el monstruo que Sasuke albergaba y, ansioso, comenzó a tirar de los pantalones de Naruto hacia abajo. Si bien sabía que podía permitirse romper su camiseta, el resto quedaba prohibido si no querían que nadie se enterase de lo que hacía el rubio por las noches.

Porque ir a revolcarse con un ninja renegado estaba mal, muy mal.

Naruto entendió la desesperación de su compañero y levantó las piernas, rodeando la cintura del otro para facilitarle la tarea. La espesa hierba que cubría los alrededores de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, la cual se veía apagada por la oscuridad de la noche, recibió la espalda del Uchiha en silencio. En el cielo no brillaba rastro alguno de luna, cosa que Naruto agradecía. Aunque no le era difícil burlar la seguridad, sin luz resultaba mucho más sencillo y rápido. Y lo que más quería cuando abandonaba su casa a las ocho en punto cada noche era llegar rápido al lugar de encuentro.

Naruto deshizo con la habilidad que da la experiencia el lazo que ataba los pantalones de Sasuke, que prácticamente cedieron solos. Tan sólo con su ropa interior, ambos miembros se rozaron, haciendo que de las gargantas de los dos chicos saliera un estrepitoso gemido.

—Sasuke —susurró el rubio con urgencia. Los preliminares se le estaban haciendo demasiado largos.

—_Dobe_ —gruñó el otro con la voz ronca por el deseo, quitándole la única prenda que faltaba a la par que se desnudaba él mismo.

Naruto no aguantó más. Cogió por cuenta propia tres dedos de la mano derecha de su amante y los lamió con lascivia hasta dejarlos chorreantes. Sasuke no tardó ni un segundo en dirigirlos a la estrecha entrada del rubio, quien a su vez frotaba ambas caderas con insistencia, arrancando gritos de éxtasis de vez en cuando con el contacto de sus erecciones.

Tembló al sentir la invasión de dos dedos a la vez pero lo soportó, reanudando los movimientos hasta que la mano libre de Sasuke comenzó a masturbarlo con pericia.

—Ugh... ah, Sasuke, sigue...

Cuando el tercer dedo se había hecho hueco completamente en su interior, Naruto dio un bote hacia arriba, sacando cualquier trozo de carne del moreno de dentro suya. Sasuke lo miró confundido hasta que sintió el inconfundible calor de las entrañas de Naruto cerrarse sobre su miembro.

El rubio se había dejado caer sobre la erección del Uchiha, dando un alarido que era a la vez de dolor y placer, hasta que el último cubrió por completo su mente. Sintiéndose dominante de la situación, comenzó las subidas y bajadas a la velocidad a la que Sasuke lo masturbaba. Admiró la sonrojada cara del moreno, contraída de placer, su espalda arqueada, el sudor perlando su pecho.

Aumentó al velocidad mientras los gemidos se perdían en la espesura del bosque. Faltaba poco, muy poco.

—Ugn, ah, Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! —gritó echándose sobre el nombrado mientras su semen se diseminaba por el vientre del Uchiha. Agotado, se obligó a dar un par de movimientos más que volvieron loco al poseedor del Sharingan.

—Naruto —dijo entre dientes, para después soltar un profundo grito.

Quedaron así, el rubio tumbado sobre él, cansado; sus cuerpos pegados por el sudor y el semen, mientras que el del Uchiha descendía por su muslo acompañado de sangre y el de Naruto se secaba entre ellos. Ya no solía sangrar, pero había sido muy agresivo él mismo, y su cuerpo se encargaría de recordárselo a la mañana siguiente.

Con cuidado, Sasuke posó sus manos en las caderas contrarias y lo apartó de encima suya, saliendo de él. Un suspiro de escapó de los sonrosados labios del moreno con ese acto, un suspiro de molestia. Podría quedarse dentro del rubio toda la vida.

Naruto buscó la mano de Sasuke y entrelazó los dedos, sin ser correspondido en el apretón. Sabía que Sasuke, más que no gustarle, odiaba esas cosas, pero tampoco se las impedía. Aunque los sentimientos no fueran recíprocos, a Naruto le gustaba estar con Sasuke de alguna forma más que no fuera teniendo sexo.

—Tienes que irte, _dobe_ —dijo el aludido con voz monótona, pero sin mucho ánimo de moverse.

—Sí... —concordó Naruto en un susurro.

El alba ya comenzaba a destellar y no podía permitirse que lo descubrieran. Más que su propia integridad física o psicológica, le preocupaba que hurgasen en su mente para saber dónde encontrar al moreno y así arrebatarlo de su lado para siempre. Porque si de algo estaba seguro Naruto era de que, con la Godaime en coma, un Rokudaime sin elegir y los consejeros mandando por el momento, la vida de Sasuke llegaría a su fin si se atrevía a volver a Konoha.

Se sorprendió cuando el moreno lo cogió de la muñeca al intentar levantarse. Lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de esos orbes negros. Era demasiado perfecto, todo él.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó el Uchiha con serenidad, y Naruto en cambio torció el gesto.

Lo hacía otra vez. Aún sabiendo que volvería cada día para disfrutar del calor que mutuamente se proporcionaban, Sasuke llevaba como una semana preguntando si seguirían con su rutina, que ya se alargaba cuatro meses.

—Sabes que volveré, bastardo —contestó con una sonrisa—. No entiendo por qué ahora preguntas cada día, dattebayo.

—Algo te pasa —contestó el otro con simpleza.

Sí. Por supuesto, Sasuke tenía que haber notado el miedo que había crecido en su interior a ser descubiertos ahora que la vida del renegado pendía de un hilo. Sin la Hokage, la cual lo adoraba, no podía permitirse que se descubriera todo el pastel.

—Es cierto —terminó cediendo. Era inútil mentirle a él, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Sasuke le pidió un momento con un dedo, que aprovechó para sacar un par de pañuelos y pasarle uno a Naruto. Cuando ambos se hubieron vestido con apenas su ropa interior y los pantalones, volvieron a sentarse sobre la hierba, esta vez frente a frente. Naruto se cruzó de piernas y suspiró.

—¿Y bien? —Sasuke no era muy dado a hablar y odiaba pedir cosas, pero Naruto era su excepción—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Tsunade-baachan está en coma —le confesó alicaído. Las cejas de Sasuke se alzaron levemente.

Sasuke sabía lo que el rubio apreciaba a la Godaime, así que no dijo nada. Se dedicó únicamente a posar una mano en la rodilla del otro, que sonrió tiernamente. El Uchiha no recordaba haber visto nada más hermoso que Naruto sonriendo.

—¿Hay posibilidades de que despierte? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí, muchas, y seguramente despertará, pero los viejos endemoniados esos ya la han echado del cargo. Se propuso a Kakashi-sensei como Rokudaime, pero ellos lo han rechazado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el otro, indignado.

Si bien Sasuke se mantenía alejado de todo lo que no fuese Naruto y su hermano, respetaba a su antiguo sensei de manera exorbitante y le debía muchas cosas, entre ellas sus grandes habilidades con el Chidori. Naruto comprendió inmediatamente el tono de su compañero y sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Sasuke no admitiría la profunda admiración que sentía por el jōnin.

—Porque fue tu sensei —dijo extendiendo más su sonrisa al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Sasuke, que desapareció pronto dejando su típica impasibilidad.

El moreno permaneció callado los siguientes minutos, acompañado de un Naruto que lo miraba esperando que dijese algo. Tal vez a la mente brillante del Uchiha se le ocurriese algo. Y así fue, sólo que no había esperado eso. Jamás en sus diecisiete años se habría imaginado que Sasuke diría algo parecido.

—Proponte tú.

—¿¡Que qué!? —se sobresaltó el rubio inmediatamente—. Sasuke, creo que tu inteligencia te está fallando 'ttebayo. Si a Kakashi-sensei no lo han dejado por que fue tu sensei, dime cómo coño piensas que yo voy a poder...

—Eso tiene solución.

Entendió tan rápido que su cuello crujió de forma aterradora cuando lo levantó para encarar al Uchiha, que seguía con su mirada y rostro impermeables a los sentimientos, ajenos o propios.

—Sasuke... —empezó con tono de advertencia.

—_Dobe_ —interrumpió con tranquilidad—. Piénsalo. Si eres Hokage...

—No puedo ser Hokage y seguir viéndote.

—Sí, esa era la solución.

—¡Sasuke! —Se puso en pie de un salto. El otro lo miró a desgana, si moverse apenas—. No —se negó—. Prefiero no ser Hokage jamás.

Un brillo en los ojos del moreno reflejó todo lo que le hacía sentir Naruto con esas simples palabras.

—¿Y si te prometo que volveré si consigues el puesto?

Lo había dicho sin pensar y ahora veía los efectos. Naruto lo miraba con la mandíbula por los suelos y los ojos muy abiertos llenos de esperanza. Sasuke se recostó sobre la hierba y le hizo un gesto al otro para que lo acompañase.

Naruto se deslizó por el pecho desnudo del Uchiha con suavidad, llegando a juntar sus labios con ternura. La pasión anterior quedó desbancada, dejando sólo que el amor del rubio se filtrase por cada poro de aquella piel pálida. Si Sasuke volvía, eso significaba para Naruto muchas más posibilidades de llegar al encerrado corazón del Uchiha.

—Sasuke —pronunció en voz baja—, ¿estás seguro de eso?

Después de que matase a Danzō, uno no podía confiar en que a Sasuke no se le iban a cruzar los cables e iba a matar a los dos viejos que quedaban. El moreno suspiró.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza—. No voy a olvidar —prosiguió, entendiendo la expresión en la cara de Naruto—, pero sí puedo ignorar.

—¿Y qué pasa con Itachi?

—Eso es algo que tengo que hablar con él. De todas formas, _dobe_, aún tienes que hacerte Hokage. No hables como si fuese a estar allí mañana.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y se deslizó al lado de Sasuke, dejando su cuello reposado en uno de sus brazos extendidos.

—_Teme_, seré Hokage en menos tiempo del que piensas, y haré que vuelvas, o volváis, me da igual. Y por fin tendremos que dejar estas malditas escapadas nocturnas.

Con una gran sonrisa miró a Sasuke, que permaneció igual. Depositó un suave beso en los labios pálidos de su amante y, por primera vez, se levantó antes que él, comenzando a vestirse.

Ojalá todo hubiese sido tan fácil.

* * *

**Wiwi, espero que os haya gustado :3 Intentaré actualizar... mínimo todas las semanas, tal vez antes... La intención de este fic es que sea largo, y creo que lo conseguiré, pero quién sabe por dónde pueden ir la cosas más adelante xD**

**¡Reviews ayudan a escribir más rápido!**** e_e Se agradecen toda clase de ideas, preguntas serán respondidas al principio del siguiente capítulo y quien me mande un MP tendrá su respuesta inmediatamente (¡Pero no os voy a spoilear de mi fic, hum!).**

**Gracias a todos, ¡un beso!**


	2. Interrupción

**¡Hola!^^ Bueno, esta semanita voy a tener bastaaaaaaante tiempo y creo que voy a poder actualizar tanto este como****_ Descontrol_****, lo que me alegra un montón º-º**

**DISCLAIMER: Sí, que todo esto es mío y tal, ya lo sabéis.**

**Diccionario:**

**_Nii-san_: se utiliza para referirse a un hermano mayor al que tienes respeto.**

**_Teme_: bastardo.**

**_Sandaime_ y _Godaime_: Tercer Hokage y Quinta Hokage, respectivamente.**

**Sin advertencias (qué raro xD).**

**-Breyito: Sé, mal royito. Nuestros niños no van a poder estar juntitos :( De momento :3 Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, un jamacuco es un infarto xD En Andalucía se utiliza mucho esa palabra xD Ahora ya te puedes imaginar a Sasuke bailando flamenco (con traje de gitana y todo, eh) y a Tobi al lado muriéndose xD**

**-Moon-9215: (Mi gatita se llama Moon º-º Vale, estupideces aparte xD) Tranquila, que te puedo asegurar que acabarán juntos a pesar de toda la mierda que les voy a hacer pasar (pobrecitos míos T.T). Yo también odio esos fics xD**

**Y sin res més, ¡el segundo capítulo!**

* * *

**Interrupción**

Dejó a Sasuke aún tumbado en el suelo. En ese momento, su mente se centraba únicamente en llegar a Konoha y no ser pillado por los escrutadores ojos de Izumo, Kotetsu o cualquier otro viandante que estuviese prestando demasiada atención a las murallas de Konoha. Llegó a su pequeño apartamento, preparó un buen tazón de ramen precocinado y se sentó en la mesa, con la vista fija en los elementos de su comida. Debía pensar mucho, algo que odiaba, si quería que el plan del teme diera resultados.

* * *

—_Nii-san_ —llamó con la ternura agolpada contra su pecho. Esa voz le recordaba a Itachi al Sasuke de seis años. Sonrió suavemente, girando la cabeza para encarar a su hermano pequeño.

—Sasuke.

—Itachi-_nii-san_ —Sasuke se sentó al lado de su hermano, apoyando la espalda contra la fría roca. El sonrojo que había dejado Naruto aún permanecía en sus mejillas—, hay algo...

Se calló, sin saber cómo continuar. Lo que le había dicho a Naruto había sido demasiado repentino y ahora que se paraba a pensar con claridad (_"Maldito dobe, siempre tiene que provocarme esto"_), aunque le había contestado a Naruto un sí rotundo y seguro, él no se sentía igual. Miró a Itachi, que le observaba expectante y preocupado, y sintió un antiguo odio resurgir. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando se adentraba en los profundos y heridos ojos de su hermano no podía evitar pensar que descuartizar a los dos viejos restantes era un castigo demasiado pobre para su antigua Aldea. Y no estaba nada seguro de que Naruto fuese suficiente para aplacar sus instintos homicidas. Si Itachi no lo había conseguido...

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

—He dicho algo estúpido.

—Ni que fuese algo nuevo —Una leve risa escapó de los labios de Itachi. Estar allí con su pequeño le hacía sentir inmensamente feliz y, de momento, se daba por satisfecho con haber evitado que Sasuke corriese a la Aldea a matar a nadie más. Sabía que, poco a poco, conseguiría su total rendición ante tan absurda idea.

—Es en serio,_ nii-san_.

—Vale, perdona —Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y le animó a continuar.

—He estado con Naruto —Itachi asintió, totalmente enterado de los encuentros entre ambos—, me ha contado que la Godaime está en coma y que no hay Rokudaime. Rechazaron a Kakashi-sensei —Con su hermano, Sasuke se sentía en total libertad de expresar el cariño encerrado hacia las personas que una vez estuvieron a su lado— porque un día fue mi sensei.

—¿Y...?

—Le he dicho a Naruto que si él consigue llegar a ser Hokage volveré.

La cara de Itachi se expandió en una muestra de verdadera sorpresa que cambió a una sonrisa enseguida. Sasuke, sin embargo, continuaba mirando el suelo como si allí hubiese algo interesante.

—Sasuke...

—Te lo he dicho, es estúpido.

—Es la mejor estupidez del mundo, entonces.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño y levantó la vista hacia su hermano mayor, que seguía con una sonrisa adorable en su rostro. El menor negó con la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula, furioso.

—No, Itachi, ellos...

—Olvídate de ellos.

—¡No voy a poder! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a dar vueltas por la cueva.

—Sasuke, tú eres más importante que ellos.

—¡Deja de decirme todo eso! Ellos —aspiró aire de manera abundante—, ellos son los causantes de que tú...

Estampó un puño contra la pared, que quedó resquebrajada y hundida, dejándole a él profundos cortes en los nudillos que sangraban con insistencia. Itachi suspiró y miró preocupado a su hermano, que ahora se dejaba caer hasta quedar arrodillado, de espaldas a él.

—Sasuke, por favor, déjalo.

—¿Cuántas veces has dicho eso ya,_ nii-san_?

—Me da igual cuántas veces más tenga que repetírtelo. Sasuke, por favor —se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda. Notó las amargas lágrimas de su hermano escurriendo por sus manos—, aún tienes una oportunidad de rehacer tu vida, no la desaproveches.

—¿Merece la pena? ¿Merecerá la pena vivir esa nueva vida con ellos controlándome?

—Nadie va a controlarte.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Como te controlaron a ti!

—¡Deja de hablar como si yo no hubiese tenido elección!

Itachi se levantó, aventando a su hermano un golpe en la espalda. Sasuke levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de llorar, débiles ante el hermano que tanto adoraba, contrastaban con los fuertes y decididos de Itachi.

—_Nii-san_...

—Sasuke, sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice. Sabes —Se arrodilló quedando cara a cara con él, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos— que maté a ka-chan y a do-chan por evitar una guerra.

—Una guerra que está a punto de estallar.

Itachi bajó la vista al suelo y por primera vez Sasuke vio la infinita tristeza en las finas facciones de su hermano que ese hecho provocaba. Suspiró y abrazó con cariño a su hermano mayor, un gesto que sólo compartía con él.

—Prométeme por lo menos que lo intentarás —susurró Itachi.

—Yo...

—Por favor —Su tono desesperado y esa mirada que le recordó a la de Naruto momentos atrás hicieron encoger el recién comenzado a derretir corazón de Sasuke.

—Lo prometo.

Una sonrisa esperanzada adornó el triste rostro de Itachi

* * *

—Hacerme Hokage... ¡por Kami-sama! Este maldito _teme_ sabe como estresarme.

¿Y si la vieja despertaba? ¿Dónde quedaría todo? Suspiró, mirando la hoja de papel que tenía delante.

_1. Convencer a los malditos viejos del demonio de que dejaré de ver a Sasuke._

No era una opción factible, porque quedaría al descubierto que lo había estado viendo. Tachó la frase y se dispuso a reescribirla.

_1. Convencer a los malditos viejos del demonio de que olvidaré a Sasuke._

Bufó. Era bueno en muchas cosas, pero en mentir precisamente no. Tachó la nueva oración y se estrujó el cerebro pensando una que sonase creíble y que no fuese una mentira.

_1. Convencer a los malditos viejos del demonio de que dejaré de ir tras Sasuke._

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, canturreó su cerebro alegremente, arrancando una sincera sonrisa al rubio. Releyó su última corrección y asintió satisfecho. Lo segundo era ya más complicado, pues implicaba a personas no tan fáciles de engañar. Frunció los labios pensando en que, tal vez, debiese hacer daño a Sakura y Kakashi para convencerlos y también se alegró de no haber decidido confiar a nadie sus aventuras nocturnas.

_2. Convencer a Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y Sai de lo mismo que a los malditos viejos del demonio._

Aceptó esa parte, sin ser ni mucho menos su favorita.

_3. Intentar que la vieja no despierte antes de tiempo._

Rió. ¿Qué iba a hacer, sedarla? Esa última parte era estúpida, pero si la Godaime despertaba, Naruto se sabía perdido y ya se imaginaba una risa malévola por parte de Sasuke diciéndole que era un idiota porque él nunca se convertiría en Hokage, que él lo sabía y por eso le había dicho aquello. Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos. Sasuke había dejado de ser así hacía mucho tiempo.

—Sasuke... —suspiró, rozando sus labios con los dedos.

—¿Porque dices el nombre de Sasuke como si te fueses a masturbar pensando en él?

—¡SAI!

El grito de Naruto le sobresaltó hasta a él mismo. Con rapidez, arrugó al hoja para evitar que el joven anbu la leyese.

—Hola —contestó impasible, con su típica falsa sonrisa.

—¡No seas imbécil! ¿¡Cómo me voy a masturbar pensando en Sasuke, dattebayo!? —Pero el rubor en sus mejillas indicaba que no era algo tan raro. Por suerte, la inexperiencia de Sai en el campo de las reacciones humanas jugaba a su favor—. ¿¡Y qué haces aquí, dattebayo!?

—Deja de gritar, Naruto-kun. Sólo he venido a avisarte.

—¿Avisarme?

—Sí, Kakashi-senpai quiere verte.

—Ah, eh... sí, claro, ve y dile que ahora voy 'ttebayo.

—No sabes dónde está...

Naruto rió nervioso.

—¿Y dónde está 'ttebayo?

—Te espera enfrente de la torre del Hokage.

—Vale, pues dile que ahora voy 'ttebayo

—Como quieras, Naruto-kun, ¿le digo que te estás masturbando?

—¡No me estoy masturbando, baka! Sólo voy a vestirme 'ttebayo —refunfuñó con una mueca infantil.

—Estás vestido.

Naruto pensó en su desprotegido pecho y un calor agradable se instaló en su bajo vientre. Mierda, al final sí iba a tener que hacer lo que Sai pensaba.

—Sai, te lo advierto 'ttebayo, vete ahora mismo.

—Vale —aceptó tranquilamente el anbu—, nos vemos, Naruto-kun.

Y aún con una sonrisa falsa, el anbu salió por donde había entrado, la ventana del comedor. El rubio gruñó y alisó la hoja. No se entretendría mucho, pero era mejor acabar aquello cuanto antes.

_4. Ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que Konoha me acepte._

Con una orgullosa sonrisa, puso un rápido tic al lado de lo último escrito. Bien, modestias aparte, Naruto era la persona más idolatrada en la Aldea.

_5. Conseguir argumentos por los cuales ser Hokage._

_5.1 Soy el más fuerte de la Aldea, dicho por la vieja._

_5.2 Me arriesgué por salvar Konoha entera, y lo logré._

_5.3 Mi padre fue Hokage._

Dejó de forzar su mente pensando en la inesperada reunión con su sensei y decidió guardar la hoja a salvo en su habitación, ponerse una nueva camiseta (_"Si el teme sigue así, no ganaré para camisetas"_) y llegar al lugar de reunión.

—Kakashi-sensei —saludó con una sonrisa forzada a propósito. Su plan comenzaba ahí.

—Hola, Naruto —contestó, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí tan pronto, dattebayo?

—Lo que me ha sorprendido es que estuvieras despierto —La mirada entrecerrada de su sensei seguía fija en él.

—No he dormido muy bien, dattebayo.

Parecía que todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, cada cosa encajaba con la mentira que preparaba silenciosamente.

—Ya —Kakashi frunció el gesto—, bueno, vamos, los consejeros están esperando.

Naruto quedó rígido en su sitio, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. La llama de la esperanza dio un fogonazo tras los orbes azules. ¿Sería tan fácil como que los mismos viejos se lo propusieran?

—Naruto —la femenina voz de Sakura lo hizo reaccionar.

—Sakura-chan, hola —sonrió de nuevo débilmente.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó enseguida, preocupada.

—No, no —Le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Tú también vienes 'ttebayo?

Ella asintió intranquila y los tres juntos subieron a la torre del Hokage, pasando más allá del despacho de Tsunade.

—¡Jamás! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? —Era la voz femenina de una anciana. Una supuesta respuesta, que debía estar en un tono normal porque no la oyeron, la hizo gritar más—. ¿¡Cómo íbamos a aceptar tal cosa!?

—No es necesario gritar —Escucharon la ofendida voz de Shizune cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta—, pero él es el mejor para el puesto.

—¡Un crío irresponsable!

—Eso fue hace muchos años —recriminó la morena, disgustada.

Impacientes, abrieron la pesada puerta de madera, sintiendo tres miradas clavadas en ellos. En la enorme sala donde alguna vez estuvo el Sandaime, estaban reunidos los dos ancianos y Shizune con Tonton. El pequeño cerdo rosado hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, la chica forzó una sonrisa y los ancianos simplemente tensaron más sus labios.

—¿Nos llamabas, Shizune-san? —preguntó Kakashi, tanteando el terreno.

—Eh, sí —Echó un rápido vistazo a los mayores y prosiguió—. Naruto-kun, sabes perfectamente que te has convertido en el héroe de Konoha —La anciana resopló—, la gente te idolatra y se siente en deuda contigo —continuó Shizune, ignorándola—, por eso...

El corazón de Naruto bombeaba más sangre que nunca, sus mejillas se habían ruborizado ante el reconocimiento que sabía Shizune estaba a punto de darle. La mano de Sakura apretó su hombro con confianza y pudo ver a Kakashi secarse disimuladamente una lágrima. Sin embargo, ruidos de pasos imprudentes hicieron que la morena parara en su discurso. La puerta se abrió con angustiosa prisa y un jōnin magullado y con algunos cortes miró la escena confundido antes de sacudir la cabeza y empezar a hablar.

—Hay... fuera... —la respiración entrecortada no le dejaba acabar las frases.

—Tranquilo, cálmate —dijo Kakashi con voz preocupada—. Dinos.

—Fuera —Respiró fuertemente— está... Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

El tiempo paró unos instantes. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Naruto, a quien se le agolpaban imágenes de momentos que parecían ya muy lejanos en la mente. Los besos, las horas, las sonrisas que el moreno se guardaba para él. Tragó en seco y antes de que nadie pudiese evitarlo, salió corriendo.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Naruto!

Los gritos de sus compañeros quedaron atrás. Saltando de tejado en tejado llegó a la entrada de Konoha en pocos minutos. Kakashi, Sakura y Sai lo alcanzaron enseguida. Se oían. Como piar de miles de pájaros, el Chidori de Sasuke resonó entre los árboles. Varios jōnin se unieron a ellos, sin atreverse a avanzar. El cuerpo inerte de un ninja cayó unos metros más lejos, asegurándose Sakura de que sólo estaba inconsciente.

Estuvieron así, parados sin hacer nada, durante minutos que parecieron horas hasta que, como fruto de una ventisca, el aire se agitó y sobre una de las ramas apareció la figura (muy bien torneada, en opinión personal e íntima del pantalón de Naruto) de Sasuke, portando en la mano derecha su espada cubierta con el Chidori. Entonces, Sasuke vio a Naruto. Naruto vio a Sasuke.

Y Naruto supo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**Vale, el próximo capítulo promete ser un aburrimiento, yo aviso xD Sobretodo si no os gustan las batallas de ninjas guays que te cagas, pero intentaré hacerla amena intercalando pensamientos de amor y pasión x'D**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Los reviews se agradecen como nada en este mundo! n_n ¡Besos!**


	3. Farsas

**¡Wolas! Bueno, aquí actualización de este fin tan bonito bonito :3 Pero este capítulo es aburridito, aburridito xDDDDDD y bastante corto también, pero así me salió u.u. **_**Descontrol**_**, para quien lo siga, se queda sin actualización hasta mañana por la tarde (por la tarde, ¡lo prometo!) porque las 7 de la mañana me parece una buena hora para irme a dormir xD**

**Advertencias: referencia a una erección. Punto. xDD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto en Modo Sabio es de Sasuke, y sin Modo Sabio también.**

**Reviews:**

**-Breyito: Bueno, una farsa no, pero te acercas :33 Ya verás, la vena de actor que le sale a Narutín xD La cuestión Itachi no te la desvelo, que te jodo la trama y no tiene gracia :3 y a Sasuke, te lo puedes imaginar con una, dos o tres mil flores en el pelo! xD Cuanto más mejor, ¿no? xD**

**Y esperando que no os aburra mucho, ¡el tercer capítulo!**

* * *

**Farsas**

Sólo Sasuke, con el Sharingan activado, pudo ver cuándo Naruto formó un bunshin y, ayudado de él, comenzaba a dar forma a un Rasengan en la mano. No quería matarlo, así que descartó el Rasenshuriken de inmediato. Todo lo rápido que pudo, saltó hasta donde estaba el Uchiha, pero no fue suficiente. El jutsu impactó en el árbol, partiéndolo, y Sasuke apareció dos árboles más allá, al parecer sólo para indicar el camino, porque acto seguido volvió a desaparecer.

Naruto no dudó en seguirlo, concentrando todo su chakra en detectar a Sasuke, que no se ocultó en ningún momento. Supo, con el Sharingan, que sólo Naruto iba tras él y se paró a los pies de un árbol, guardando la katana y esperando.

—Sasuke —oyó antes de que la figura de Naruto hiciese su aparición.

—Naruto —La respiración del moreno era entrecortada por los combates que ya había librado y la cercanía del otro no ayudó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _baka_?

—Nos descubrieron —empezó apresuradamente, viendo con sus ojos rojos que ya habían ido a darle caza—, he tenido que quedarme para que Itachi pudiese irse. Naruto, vienen.

Naruto quiso gritarle que era un idiota por quedarse y que deberían haber hecho una Amaterasu y salir corriendo, pero no tenía tiempo.

—No te vayas _'ttebayo_.

—Pero...

—Calla. Lucha. Déjate ganar disimuladamente y vete —ordenó el rubio antes de plantar un fugaz beso en los labios entreabiertos de Sasuke y alejarse unos metros—. No te pases, Uchiha.

Una última expresión facial, una sonrisa, surcó el rostro de Sasuke antes de borrar todo en cuanto los jōnin de la Hoja les rodearon.

—Nosotros vamos primero, Naruto-san.

Naruto asintió, confiando en su antiguo compañero de equipo. Seis ninja se le pusieron delante. _"Menudos jōnin"_ fue el primer pensamiento de Naruto al ver que lo miraban a los ojos sin percatarse de que, aunque ahora lo hubiera desactivado, podía activar el Sharingan en cualquier momento. Y así fue. Sasuke cambió sus ojos tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a los otros ni a reaccionar. El Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno brilló con fuerza. Cada vez que lo activaba, a Sasuke se le pasaba por la cabeza que no era justo que aquella idea la hubiese tenido su hermano siendo él quien estaba ciego, pero desde luego hacer un intercambio de ojos, por espeluznante que sonase, había sido la mejor decisión que habían tomado, aunque Itachi siempre le dijese que _"no es cool tener el mismo Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno que otro"_. El Tsukuyomi los tragó a todos a la vez y los asfixió hasta que cayeron desmayados, tras dos minutos en la vida real y un día en el vaporeo mundo del genjutsu.

—¿Así pretendes pararme? —dijo frío, una vez los cuerpos cayeron sobre la hierba. Era consciente de que Kakashi, Sakura y Sai los observaban desde detrás.

Entendiendo el voluble mensaje, Naruto creó muchos más bunshins de los necesarios. La mayor parte se encargaron de quitar de en medio los cuerpos para que no sufrieran daños. Sakura se desplazó con rapidez, examinándolos uno a uno refugiada entre los árboles.

La falsa batalla comenzó. Sasuke no se atrevió a desenvainar la katana, usó simplemente sus manos, lo que era más que suficiente teniendo en cuenta su dominio del Chidori. Comprobó de reojo que Kakashi no tenía el Sharingan destapado y empezó a dar golpes desacertadamente lentos. Oyó la risita de Naruto y evitó por poco sonreír él.

Media hora después todo lo que ambos tenían eran arañazos y mucho cansancio. Decidido a mostrarle a Kakashi y los demás que estaba dispuesto a utilizar lo más fuerte que tuviese contra Sasuke, Naruto extrajo un pergamino de su bolsa y lo extendió, invocando rápidamente una copia del Monte Myōbokuzan y haciéndola desparecer. Sasuke nunca había visto a ese Naruto, con los ojos amarillentos y las pupilas horizontales, además del párpado superior pintado en naranja. Y se le antojó sensual, extremadamente sensual. Si Kakashi veía su entrepierna estaban perdidos, dio gracias por llevar pantalones tan anchos.

Controlando sus hormonas para que no saliesen disparadas en una única dirección con nombre y apellido, se recubrió del Chidori Nagashi y sacó la katana, sabiendo que no iba a poder con los reflejos de un Naruto en el Modo Sabio, lanzándose sin miramientos hacia él, pasando de largo y derrapando unos centímetros. Volvió sobre Naruto, quien le esperaba con dos Rasengan preparados, uno en cada mano (_"¿Nos quieres hacer explotar, dobe?"_); pero era demasiado tarde como para evitar el contacto y puso su espada delante de él.

Las esferas de chakra impactaron en la katana, una en el mango, que Sasuke soltó inmediatamente, y otra en la parte superior. Se expandieron ligeramente, adquiriendo más brillo, y luego comenzaron a reducirse hasta quedar dos minúsculas bolas azules flotantes. La katana, desprendida de todo su poder eléctrico, cayó partida en tres trozos a la vez que los Rasengan seguían girando rápidamente en el aire. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto se atrevieron a moverse, hasta que el primero abrió los ojos, anticipando con su Sharingan lo que iba a pasar. Y, sin importarle si les veían o no, apartó a Naruto de un empujón lo justo para que la explosión que vino a continuación le causase quemaduras en una de las mejillas, pero nada más.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Naruto no veía más de diez centímetros por delante. El polvo que se levantaba era inmenso, así que concentró chakra intentando averiguar dónde estaba Sasuke, pero no lo encontró. El chakra de Sasuke simplemente había desaparecido, aprovechando los escasos segundos que había tenido durante la explosión. Se levantó, notando un fuerte dolor en el costado y escozor en la mejilla. Se llevó la mano allí, quitándola de inmediato al comprobar que estaba en carne viva. Esperó unos minutos a que el aire que soplaba disipase el humo y lo primero que vio fue a su sensei delante suya, con el ojo izquierdo destapado y examinando los alrededores. No dijo nada. Ocultó la tristeza de poder haber estado un poco más con Sasuke y transformó su mueca a una de ira y un poco de desesperación. Eso sería perfecto.

Lo vio negar con la cabeza y luego mirarle a él. Naruto se movió con dificultad hasta Kakashi y logró apoyarse en su hombro.

—Naruto...

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con la voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada. Él mismo rió mentalmente, con ese tono parecía que quería matar a Sasuke y trocearlo poco a poco, nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Se ha ido —dijo Kakashi con el siempre presente tono de voz de "algún día lo lograrás" que tanto desesperaba al rubio.

Con un fuerte grito de frustración muy logrado (_"No sabía yo de mi faceta de actor"_) acompañado de un puñetazo que dolió de verdad al árbol más cercano, se llevó las manos al pecho y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas.

—¡Naruto! —escuchó la voz de Sakura preocupada, acercándose a él—. Naruto _baka_, ¿qué haces? Tienes una costilla rota.

Naruto maldijo y bendijo a Sasuke por lo mismo: apartarle de un empujón. No sabía qué costilla se le había roto, pero debía ser la más dolorosa de todas. Sakura se arrodilló a su lado y posó las manos en su pecho, cubriéndolas de chakra verdoso.

—Vamos —dijo con voz suave—, tenemos que volver.

* * *

Ya dentro del hospital, vendado y tumbado en la misma camilla de siempre, Naruto miraba por la ventana con aspecto melancólico. Espera pacientemente a que una de las personas que lo acompañaban hiciera una sola mención que le permitiese dar el golpe de gracia a su mentira. Fue Sakura quien inició aquella farsa.

—Naruto —dijo acercándose y sentándose a su lado. El chico no le dirigió la mirada—. No te culpes —Y ahí empezaba, por enésima vez, un discurso que había perdido el sentido hacía cuatro meses—, Sasuke-kun ya no es el mismo, pero... yo sé... sé que tú podrás...

Naruto no vio momento más perfecto. Su corazón se encogió, sabiendo que iba a hacerle daño a su amiga, a la chica por la que tuvo una infantil obsesión, con la que se había comprometido a los trece años en una promesa que todavía mantenía y que mantendría hasta que cumpliese, aunque Sakura fuese a perder la esperanza en ella en ese preciso instante.

—Estoy harto —musitó. Apenas un susurro que hizo que Sai, Kakashi y Sakura le mirasen expectantes—. Estoy harto de luchar por nada, de mantener una promesa inútil —Su voz fue tomando volumen, aunque controló que estuviese perfectamente quebrada y con la ira y la rendición bien presentes—. Estoy harto de no ver nada más un desconocido que se aleja.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun...

—¡Sasuke ya no es Sasuke, Sakura! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Le había costado, y seguramente no derramaría más que esas, pero le daba credibilidad—. Es una persona que ni siquiera conocimos, ni un poco —Tragó saliva aceleradamente, para luego regular su respiración—. Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad—, pero se acabaron las promesas.

La habitación quedó en silencio y Sakura en shock. Después de que ella misma hubiese pedido a Naruto que abandonase su promesa, sabiendo inconscientemente que él se negaría a algo así, se daba cuenta ahora de que no estaba preparada para que cumpliese lo que estaba diciendo.

—Naruto... —susurró aterrorizada ante sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

La ausencia del "chan" tras su nombre también dolió, de una forma inesperada. Amargas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de las chica y cayeron al colchón. Naruto cerró los ojos y apartó su vista de ella. Aunque fuese mentira lo que le estaba diciendo, verla sufrir era algo insoportable para él. Sai no dijo nada; él, como mucho, creía que ese día llegaría y sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y Kakashi también respetó el silencio roto por el llanto de la chica, pero Naruto sabía que le abordaría cuando estuviesen solos.

Los minutos pasaron lentos e interminables hasta que una enfermera les avisó que debían irse. Sakura salió sin dirigirle la mirada, Kakashi le dirigió una que daba a entender que mañana lo tendría allí. Suspiró, ya solo, y recordó la escasa conversación que había mantenido Shizune con los ancianos y el anuncio que estuvo a punto de darle. Dos días era lo que le quedaba de reposo, y después accedería a su puesto como Hokage. A pesar de la guerra que estaba a punto de dar comienzo y de las responsabilidades que conllevaba ese cargo en un momento como el actual, la mente de Naruto no podía hacer más que pensar que Sasuke volvería a su lado cuando obtuviese el título de Rokudaime. Sonrió, apartando la doliente imagen de Sakura llorando de su cabeza y recordando los momentos con Sasuke, vividos apenas unas horas antes. El sol que se escondía tras las montañas le recordaba al que esa mañana había visto salir tumbado desnudo junto a él. Las últimas palabras que le había dedicado habían sido casi como una promesa.

"_Teme, seré Hokage en menos tiempo de lo que piensas, y haré que vuelvas, o volváis, me da igual. Y por fin tendremos que dejar estas malditas escapadas nocturnas."_

Y, a pesar de que sabía que era algo que no podía controlar libremente, la esperanza le arropó en la noche dejándole conciliar el sueño, tranquilo como no iba a volver a estar en unas cuantas más.

* * *

**Nenene, se admiten agresiones en vez de reviews xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. Separación

**¡Hola! Bueno, he tardado mucho en volver , pero de nuevo me disculpo, he estado tiempo sin ordenador y sin inspiración, lo peor que le puede pasar a una escritora T.T Ahora finalmente vuelvo, después de días dándole vueltas a esta historia, tengo nuevas ADVERTENCIAS: primero, sí habrá NaruSasu más adelante y también habrá Mpreg (después de muchas cavilaciones he decidido hacerlo). También morirá un personaje y llegará un momento que el fic tomará algo de rumbo angst, si logro hacerlo bien..**

**DISCLAIMER: Sasuke es mío. Todos los demás de Kishi.**

**REVIEWS:**

**_-Zanzamaru_****: Mientras sea sake... xD ¡Muchas gracias! ^-^ ¿Con el capítulo 3, de verdad? Personalmente es el que menos me gustó, pero me alegra que eso te hiciese seguir mi fic .**

**-****_Breyito_****: Ne, Sasuke-teme es lindo . Sí, yo tampoco soy fan de Sakura. Y lo que pasará... chan chan chaaaaaan xD Aquí tienes más detalles sobre la enfermedad de Itachi, espero que sacie tu curiosidad anterior :3**

**-****_Moon_****: De nuevo, tranquila n_n Sasuke y Naruto estarán juntos. ¿De qué forma? Eso ya se verá :3**

**-****_Lina/Yami/Hikari_****: Kya, tres en uno º-º jajaja x) ¡Me alegra que te gusten mis fics! Y me sonroja que me consideres una gran escritora. Yo me conformo con ser un comienzo xD Espero que sigas leyendo y verte por mis otros fanfiction, me haría muy feliz ^^**

**Y sin más... ¡Capítulo 4!**

* * *

**Separación**

_**"Sólo lo que se pierde es adquirido para siempre"**_

—¡Itachi! —gritó desesperado en medio de un pequeño monte, aunque su voz salió más baja de lo que habría querido. Se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza, desperdigando la sangre que no paraba de salir de allí por todo su pelo. Apartó los dedos con una mueca de dolor y se deshizo también de los restos de su camisa, hecha jirones. Los pantalones, también en un lamentable estado, quedaron en su sitio sólo para no ir por ahí casi completamente desnudo.

Se había alejado mucho de Konoha, nadie le había seguido tras la explosión que lo había dejado tan sumamente mal y se había encargado de borrar su rastro con unas bombas diseñadas especialmente desde que sus encuentros con Naruto se volvieron algo habitual. Tosió sangre sobre el pasto y se obligó a apoyarse en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad. A pesar de cómo se encontraba, lo que más le preocupaba ahora era encontrar a su hermano mayor. Sasuke sabía que Itachi no habría tenido problemas en caso de haberse encontrado con ninjas de Konoha, por muy fuertes que estos fueran, pero no podía evitar albergar preocupación por él. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

—¡Itachi! —volvió a llamar, con la misma respuesta.

El silencio se cernió sobre él como una pesada manta que le invitaba a dormir. Su tonto hermano mayor estaba bien, tenía que estarlo. Intentó volver a emitir algún sonido, pero apenas un gruñido se escuchó. No se dejó caer, sabiendo que eso le provocaría más dolor, sino que muy lentamente se sentó en la corta hierba. Se recordó a sí mismo por enésima vez que sí había apartado a Naruto lo suficiente y luego apoyó la espalda, jadeando de dolor.

* * *

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio no fue el cielo negro que ya se le presentaba por las horas que llevaba durmiendo; en su lugar dos ojos preocupados le observaban. Lo primero que oyó, aparte del lejano canto de una lechuza, fue un suspiro de alivio y la tranquilidad se palpó en los rasgados ojos de su hermano.

—Itachi...

—No te muevas —indicó el mayor apoyando una mano en el hombro desnudo de Sasuke y obligándolo a permanecer tumbado.

Sasuke también suspiró aliviado y se dedicó un momento a observarse. Su pecho estaba lleno de vendas más o menos bien colocadas y su cabeza se encontraba aprisionada. Llevó de nuevo una mano allí, notando su cabello húmedo y una venda fuertemente atada.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo enseguida Itachi, cogiéndole la mano antes de que alcanzase el lugar donde estaba la tapada herida—. No sé que pasó, tonto hermano menor, pero estás hecho una porquería.

Sasuke resopló y se incorporó un poco, lo justo para hablar más cómodo pero no lo suficiente para que su hermano le volviese a regañar. A veces se sentía como un niño pequeño. No iba a negar que le gustaba.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Pensé que me seguirías, _baka_ —contestó a medias Itachi.

—Estaban demasiado cerca.

Itachi gruñó, haciéndole saber a Sasuke que no lo habría dejado solo de haber sido consciente de que iba a quedarse atrás. Las comisuras de la boca del menor se alzaron brevemente.

—El _dobe_ estaba raro —dijo de repente, recordando su obligado enfrentamiento con Naruto.

Había aceptado de inmediato confiando en él, pero no entendía el por qué. Se lo preguntaría cuando...

Su ceño se frunció al recordar las palabras del rubio, firmes y claras, cuando se habían despedido esa misma mañana. Hokage. Eso significaba que no iban a volver a verse en un tiempo. Se sintió ridículamente idiota durante un segundo, querría haberle dicho algo antes de una separación indefinida, pero Naruto no le había dado ni tiempo.

—¿Raro? —repitió Itachi, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí —soltó en un suspiro—, me pidió luchar sin necesidad —Itachi frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación de la situación algo más amplia—. Pero me dijo que me dejase ganar disimuladamente. Sé que era para demostrar algo, pero no entiendo el qué. Naruto me ha dejado ir muchas veces antes y en ese momento no nos miraba nadie. Podría simplemente haber dicho que había huido.

El mayor quedó pensativo, aunque poco podía deducir que no hubiese hecho ya su hermano. Si Naruto había querido eso era porque necesitaba era pelea y no otra huida y, más aún, necesitaba la victoria.

—¿Cómo acabó?

Sasuke torció el gesto, recordando la extraña reacción del Rasengan de Naruto a su chakra eléctrico.

—Naruto me ha lanzado un par de Rasengan que he detenido con la Chokuto. Pero ha pasado algo raro —Itachi hizo un ruido parecido a una risa suave al ver a su hermano describir un encuentro con la misma insistente palabra—. Es verdad —replicó molesto—. Cuando los jutsus han chocado, los Rasengan se hicieron muy pequeños y luego explotaron —explicó brevemente.

Itachi abrió sorprendido los ojos y alzó las cejas, recibiendo de su hermano pequeño una mirada con el claro mensaje de _"Te lo dije" _en ella. Era extraño, tenía que admitirlo. Nunca había oído hablar de un comportamiento como ese cuando dos chakras se tocaban, ni en sus escasos años como ANBU de Konoha ni durante su estancia en Akatsuki, a pesar de que ambos períodos los había dedicado tanto a entrenar como a estudiar.

Por su parte, Sasuke tampoco tenía idea de por qué de repente pasaba eso. Había entendido lo de la pelea en el Valle del Fin, los chakras simplemente se habían entremezclado y combinado formando una inmensa bola de chakra; ahora había sido diferente, pero no podía explicar exactamente qué había pasado.

—Es raro —concedió el mayor finalmente, sacando una pequeña sonrisa casi infantil a Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi volvió a exhalar aire por la nariz de forma sonora. Parecía que lo que Naruto había gritado en un arrebato era cierto. Ahora, a la mañana del día siguiente, un ojeroso rubio le había recibido sin ninguna ilusión y no había puesto mucho empeño a la hora de contestar sus preguntas. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó más cómodamente la espalda en la silla de plástico para las visitas. La habitación empezaba a iluminarse más intensamente con la llegada del sol de mediodía y arrancaba destellos plateados y dorados de las dos únicas cabelleras presentes. El silencio se hizo rey de la cálida estancia durante interminables segundos.

—¿Por qué pasó eso? —preguntó Naruto, al ver que su sensei no parecía dispuesto a abandonar la sala.

Kakashi suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Él había visto con sus propios ojos lo extraño del choque de chakras y no podía entenderlo todavía. Hasta donde sabía, la última vez que un Chidori y un Rasengan colisionaron habían tenido otra reacción. Recordó la conversación mantenida con Shizune apenas unas horas después de abandonar el hospital la tarde anterior.

—_Kakashi-san, pasa —se escuchó la voz de la mujer desde dentro del antiguo despacho de la Godaime._

_El jōnin se adelantó hasta quedar frente a ella, que no estaba sentada tras la mesa. A pesar de que le habían pedido que, como aprendiz de Tsunade, se encargase de gestionar la aldea por el momento, se sentía tremendamente mal al postrarse en la silla de su maestra, así que había seguido de pie todo el día._

—_Shizune-san —saludó educadamente Kakashi, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza._

—_Kakashi-san —empezó a hablar seriamente la morena—, necesito todos los detalles de lo que ha pasado._

—_Ni yo sé bien qué ha ocurrido, Shizune —suspiró frustrado—. Vi la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto y luego, no sé bien cómo, sus chakras chocaron y hubo una explosión. No vi nada, todo estaba lleno de polvo. Hasta que no se dispersó no pude ver a Naruto. Sasuke ya se había ido, no había rastro ni de su olor ni de su chakra... no sé cómo lo haría._

_La morena asintió despacio, con la vista fija en el suelo. No había tenido tiempo de ir junto a ellos, se había tenido que encargar de la distribución del número de jōnin con los que contaba la aldea en ese momento cuando un mensaje había llegado de que un equipo que regresaba había descubierto a Uchiha Sasuke y, sorprendentemente, también a su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, poco después de que el jōnin que había aparecido en la puerta anticipase la información de manera algo menos específica._

—_Uchiha Itachi también estaba —susurró para Kakashi, que la miró confundido._

—_¿Estás segura de eso, Shizune?_

—_Completamente —aseveró—, un equipo los vio a ambos y mandaron un mensaje. Fueron encontrados inconscientes poco después. Cuando despertaron dijeron que Uchiha Sasuke les había atacado y que no recordaban nada más._

—_Pero Itachi no estaba en el bosque —rememoró Kakashi._

—_En efecto. Lo más lógico es que fuese un genjutsu, Uchiha Itachi está muerto, así lo oísteis vosotros._

_Kakashi asintió, dándole la razón. Bien recordaba cómo, mientras peleaban con el hombre enmascarado de Akatsuki, de una rama había surgido un tipo muy raro que era como una planta carnívora gigante bicolor y había dicho con palabras escuetas: "Uchiha Itachi ha muerto, Sasuke ha vencido", y acto seguido ambos habían desaparecido, el uno en un agujero negro y el otro por donde había venido, la rama._

_En ese momento la esperanza había brillado en los ojos de los tres miembros que quedaban del original Equipo 7, pero Sasuke no había hecho acto de presencia hasta unos días más tarde, en la cumbre de los 5 Kages, tras matar a sangre fría a Danzō Shimura, dejando a Konoha de nuevo sin Hokage. Algo más de cuatro meses habían pasado desde aquello, desde la declaración de Guerra, y Konoha estaba desestabilizada sin un gobernante, aprovisionándose de comida y armas para la inminente guerra, la cual parecía tardar siglos. Sabía que, para el empezar de la guerra, iban a necesitar un Hokage y, en un momento de desesperación iban a volver a proponerlo a él, cosa que no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto. Él no estaba hecho para ser Hokage. Cuando vio por qué los habían llamado en la mañana, el alivio caló hondo en él._

—No lo entiendo —siguió Naruto—, tendría que haber surgido una bola negra y explotar, como aquella vez —y viendo el repentino tirón que tenía esa frase bajó la voz a apenas un susurro, pero sabía que su sensei le estaría prestando la mayor atención y, por tanto, le oiría—. Así a lo mejor esta vez sí habríamos terminado.

Oyó como Kakashi tragaba saliva de forma sonora y él suspiró tristemente, una tristeza no fingida. No quería, realmente no deseaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo: no quería ver a Sakura refugiarse tras lágrimas cristalinas mientras sus sueños infantiles y sus esperanzas se destrozaban por culpa de sus palabras, no quería ver a Kakashi con el corazón en un puño intentando ocultar el dolor y la culpa después de verle abandonar. Ellos, ellos dos que más que nadie habían confiado en que lograse el objetivo que Naruto tanto había perseguido, ahora le veían supuestamente desistir, y Naruto se sintió tan mal que estuvo a punto de revelarle a su sensei la verdad oculta tras meses de estabilidad, tras aquella repentina aparición de Sasuke; revelarle sus incursiones nocturnas, sus sentimientos más resguardados. Pero no lo hizo. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza, sacando sangre de ella, para no decir ni una palabra, prometiéndose internamente que aquello no quedaría así, que ellos alguna vez sabrían la verdad, que todo volvería a estar bien.

_"No he fallado a mi palabra. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, seguid confiando en mí aunque no os dé motivos para hacerlo... por favor."_

Finalmente el mayor se levantó, siendo atentamente seguido por los ojos azules de Naruto, postrado en la cama. Pese a que ya se encontraba bien no lo habían dejado irse.

—Naruto —llamó Kakashi desde la puerta. Había estado todo el rato pensando que se lo diría o no dependiendo de cómo fluyese la conversación y, aunque supuestamente no iba a decírselo si la conversación salía tal como había salido, lo hizo—, la katana de Sasuke se partió en tres, los trozos...

El rubio por poco salta y le pide con fervor que se los dé, pero contrario a eso permaneció impasible. Miró por la ventana, recordando cómo guardaba él el antiguo protector de Sasuke y una idea, que por cierto no le agradaba, le cruzó por la cabeza. Idea que daría realismo a sus palabras y que además evitaría preguntas incómodas en un futuro. Se giró abruptamente y revolvió el contenido de su bolsa porta armas y sacó, no sin cierta reticencia por su parte, el protector rajado por uno de sus Rasengan.

_"Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerme un rasguño en la frente."_

Controló a duras penas la sonrisa y puso su mejor cara de desilusión y dolor, esa que recordaba muy bien de los años de infancia que había soportado bajo las crueles palabras y el trato infernal de todos los aldeanos y, a pesar de que eso había cambiado completamente, podía recordar la sensación lo suficiente como para no borrar esa mueca de su cara. Levantó la mirada superficialmente herida hacia Kakashi que, de haber estado un poco más atento a los orbes azules y no a lo que Naruto sujetaba entre los dedos, se habría dado cuenta de que el brillo que éstos deberían haber perdido aún estaba ahí.

—Puedes quedártelos —le lanzó el protector, el cual estrelló contra el chaleco del jōnin y cayó al suelo, al no hacer Kakashi ningún esfuerzo por recogerlo, demasiado impactado ante el hecho—, junto con eso.

Volvió la vista al ventanal mientras un casi conmocionado Kakashi recogía el protector del suelo y salía a toda prisa. Naruto sabía que con eso había ganado varios puntos de credibilidad, por lo que se dio un respiro y, solo en su habitación de hospital, se deshizo de su mentira y contempló el sol, ese mismo sol que en la mañana del día anterior había visto comenzar a aparecer tumbado desnudo junto a Sasuke. Se recostó del todo en la cama con un suspiro. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Cómo habían llegado Sasuke y él a amarse cada noche en los confines de un bosque oscuro? Lo recordaba, pero no era el momento de perderse en memorias felices. En lugar de eso pensó en su joya perdida, en ese protector que le hacía creer que Sasuke estaba con él siempre, y un frío inexistente se coló en su espalda. Un frío necesario, se recordó, para que el calor de Sasuke pudiese, finalmente, estar a su lado para siempre.

* * *

—La guerra comenzará en cualquier momento...

—Konoha está sin Hokage —prosiguió el menor, leyéndole la mente a su hermano.

—Sasuke, te quiero —Vio el rubor provocado por la vergüenza en el rostro pálido—, lo sabes. Lo que hagas es decisión tuya, ya eres un hombre. Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—Vas a ayudarles otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Voy a ayudar a mi aldea.

La ya muy acostumbrada a golpes roca de otra de las cuevas en las que se escondían los Uchiha recibió uno más, cortesía del menor de los hermanos. Itachi no dicho nada, simplemente recargó su espalda en la pared, se cruzó de brazos y esperó; esperó durante largos minutos hasta que Sasuke le encaró otra vez.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

Evitó la sonrisa por si el pequeño cambiaba de idea y puso expresión pensativa. Ya no podían ir a Tobi y hacer de infiltrados en el bando de Akatsuki, porque el líder sabía perfectamente su situación. Es más, por poco los mata en la última pelea, estando él aún débil y Sasuke pendiente de que no le pasase nada.

—_¿Está, Kabuto?_

—_Sí —contestó la monocorde voz del siervo de Orochimaru—. Despertará de un momento a otro._

_Los oídos de Itachi captaban estas palabras como si estuviesen distorsionadas. A través de sus párpados cerrados se colaba una luz claramente artificial. Reconocía la primera voz, era Tobi, y la segunda, aunque nunca la había escuchado, reconoció a su dueño por las palabras del líder de Akatsuki. Había otra presencia, pero era tan débil que no pudo reconocerla sólo por su chakra. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, los cuáles se inundaron de lágrimas protectoras contra la luz de las lámparas que brillaba sobre él y se deslizaron por su sien hasta perderse en el pelo._

—_Ahí lo tienes —Una repugnante risa nasal acompañó el tono triunfal de Kabuto._

_La expectación pudo palparse en el ambiente hasta que los rasgados ojos de Itachi por fin estuvieron completamente abiertos. El blanco techo sólo surcado por una potente luz fue lo primero que vio. Intentó mover la mano y, aunque la orden llegó tarde a sus músculos, los dedos se flexionaron varias veces, a cada una con más rapidez que la anterior. Parpadeó y se quitó los rastros de agua con la mano, alzándose sobre sus codos. Un punzante dolor en el costado derecho lo paró, obligándose a no forzarse por lo que pudiera ser eso. Notó por primera vez las agujas en sus brazos y se apresuró a quitárselas, sin hacer caso a los reclamos de Kabuto. Miró entonces a los dos hombres y, tras ellos, a la presencia que antes no había podido reconocer y que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que su hermano menor, el cual lo observaba de una forma muy diferente a la última vez. Recordaba vagamente la batalla contra Sasuke, el dolor en sus ojos de tanto abusar del Mangekyo Sharingan, un golpe en su frente y luego negro. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, por qué la mirada de su hermano había cambiado y mucho menos por qué seguía vivo, pero no habló. Se dedicó a observar, con los labios convertidos en una línea tensa, a las tres personas._

—_Más te vale que éste no sea mi mayor error, Sasuke —pronunció Tobi mirándolo fijamente. El aludido no inmutó la expresión, porque de hecho ni siquiera lo miraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Itachi._

_Dicho esto los mayores cerraron la puerta al salir. Ambos ojos negros conectaron. Itachi intentó alzarse un poco más a pesar del dolor y Sasuke se acercó, quedando al lado de donde reposaba su hermano. Entre sus miradas ya no había esa diferencia abismal de odio y calma, sino que ahora ambas se veían aliviadas. E Itachi pudo jurar que vio lágrimas en los ojos de Sasuke._

_Y así era._

_Lágrimas saladas que duraron poco en los orbes oscuros, cayendo precipitadamente por sus pálidas mejillas y dejando un rastro rojizo. Lágrimas fruto de un pasado doloroso, de un profundo arrepentimiento, de un alivio infinito. Itachi no comprendía, algo importante se había perdido, estaba seguro de ello. Un susurro, sin embargo, le hizo olvidar eso._

—_Nii-san..._

_El mayor pensó entonces que debía ser un genjutsu, una treta, una farsa o algo parecido. Sasuke le odiaba, él mismo se había encargado de que así fuera. Sasuke ya no le llamaba nii-san._

—_Nii-san..._

_Y cuando pensó que lo más sensato era golpear a ese que se suponía era Sasuke, su cuerpo reaccionó completamente a espaldas de su mente y alzó una mano, secando las lágrimas de su hermano, que ahora se veía tan indefenso como cuando tenía seis años, alzando su rostro para que le mirase nuevamente._

—_¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió saber, acallando de inmediato el arranque sentimental del menor._

_Itachi había atendido a cada una de las palabras de Sasuke, comprendiendo entonces todas las reacciones, los gestos y las frases. Comprendiendo por qué le había llamado nii-san de nuevo, comprendiendo por qué estaban allí Tobi y Kabuto, pero sin agradarle ese punto en concreto._

—_Vámonos._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó un perplejo Sasuke._

—_Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

—_Venganza —respondió de inmediato._

—_¿Por qué me has salvado, entonces?_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, molesto ante la pregunta._

—_¡Quiero estar contigo!_

—_¿Más que la venganza?_

—_Sí —susurró con la mirada gacha._

—_Yo no voy a quedarme con ellos, Sasuke._

_Y ante el asentimiento de su hermano, que tardó unos segundos aún en llegar, evadieron como pudieron la seguridad de la guarida. Obviamente, Tobi se había dado cuenta y los Uchiha esperaron su aparición, la cual se realizó cuando ya estaban por salir._

_La lucha la había llevado a cabo en su mayoría Sasuke, sin conseguir grandes logros. No consiguieron derrotarlo y ambos escaparon con heridas relativamente graves, sobretodo Itachi, cuya sutura en el costado derecho se abrió sangrando en profundidad. Sólo pudieron huir lejos, más concretamente a un bosque cerca de Konoha._

Más tarde Sasuke le había dado detalles concretos sobre su enfermedad, un extraño virus contra el que no existía medicina y el cuál se expandía muy lentamente. El tiempo que tardaba en matar era relativo dependiendo de dónde se desarrollase y, dado que Itachi lo tenía alojado en el hígado, había tenido una gran repercusión en su salud. La única forma de tratarlo había sido extrayéndolo, sin poder acabar con él. El proceso había sido desagradable, tedioso y muy, muy delicado, pero finalmente había salido bien y, aunque después tuvo problemas para volver a cerrar la herida y le había quedado una cicatriz grande y bastante fea de recuerdo, había curado.

Itachi siguió pensativo. Si no podían infiltrarse deberían atacar por donde la Alianza Shinobi no pudiera. Pero no sabían qué estrategia utilizaría Akatsuki, así que tampoco sabían su punto débil.

—Debemos averiguar cómo pretenden moverse.

—¿Tobi y Kabuto? —Itachi asintió—. Tal vez...

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —preguntó enseguida el mayor.

—Sólo sé que Kabuto siempre estaba fuera buscando muestras de ADN de ninjas poderosos para sus experimentos.

Una vez más Itachi se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó, dando con la solución todo lo rápido que su intelectual mente se lo permitió.

**Kuku, espero que os haya gustado. El capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores, como últimamente me está pasando (lo mismo hice en ****_Descontrol_****). Espero que eso compense el tiempo que llevo desparecida, je-je...**

**¡Gracias por leer y por vuestros increíbles reviews!**


	5. Preparaciones

**¡Buenas! Prometí pronto un capítulo nuevo y ¡aquí está! Es largo, muy largo, pero espero que no os importe^^ Sé que he tardado mucho, pero he estado haciendo el desarrollo esquemático de mis fics. Este tendrá más o menos 20 capítulos (es un fic largo), y me alegro de que ya esté todo organizadito, porque así me es más fácil escribir :3**

**El capítulo es ligeramente trágico, un trocito pequeño pero necesario.**

***Nota: para quien no esté acostumbrado a la terminología japonesa: Nidaime es Segundo Hokage; Sandaime, Tercero; Godaime, Quinta.**

**¡A disfrutar! (Reviews abajo :3)**

* * *

**Preparaciones**

_**"El dolor es lo único que nos hace saber que aún estamos vivos"**_

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Kakashi?

La gran sala cuadrada acogía de nuevo a las mismas personas: la que una vez fue aprendiz de la Godaime, Shizune, con el pequeño cerdo rosado entre los brazos, estaba apartada de la conversación en una de las esquinas de la habitación, con los labios fruncidos en una fina línea y las cejas encontradas; en el centro, sentados sobre dos cómodos cojines de encaje, los miembros restantes del consejo de Konoha miraban con duda al último invitado, el sensei de dos de los ninjas más problemáticos de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, el hombre que, en esos mismos momentos, asentía con la cabeza de forma segura, dando por válido lo que acababa de contar.

—Desde luego —comenzó el hombre del consejo—, es el mejor candidato actual para sustituir a Tsunade.

—¡Pero no debemos olvidar todo lo que ha hecho! —se exaltó la mujer, indignada—. No es una persona en la que se pueda confiar, es todavía muy joven...

—El Kazekage de Suna tiene su misma edad —rebatió enseguida Kakashi—, y hace un excelente trabajo.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto... pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto que es un jinchūriki.

—Al igual que Gaara-sama cuando fue elegido.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó— Sigue sin parecerme la mejor opción, Kakashi, tú serías...

—Recuerdo que me rechazaron una vez —cortó de inmediato—. Yo no he cambiado mi punto de vista con respecto a Sasuke.

—Al contrario que Naruto-kun —completó la morena, con la voz impregnada de fuerza—. Si está dispuesto a dejar de perseguir al que fue su compañero, eso demuestra que será un gran Hokage.

—En eso debo estar de acuerdo —convino el consejero.

El silencio se estancó en la sala, dejando que la más reticente tomase una decisión final, a pesar de que la definitiva estaba ya decidida. Minutos pasaron hasta que la consejera habló.

—Está bien —aceptó—, Naruto Uzumaki será nombrado Rokudaime Hokage cuando salga del hospital.

* * *

—¿Edo Tensei? Se lo oí mencionar a Orochimaru varias veces.

—Sí, Orochimaru estaba obsesionado con la inmortalidad, tú lo sabes bien —a Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío espeluznante al recordar la obsesión del Sannin por "poseer su cuerpo"—. El Edo Tensei es un jutsu que inventó el Nidaime Hokage y que Orochimaru perfeccionó. Estoy casi al cien por cien seguro de que Kabuto va a usarlo en la Guerra.

—¿Planeas atacar el Edo Tensei?

—Eso será perfecto —asintió Itachi.

—Kabuto es un ninja médico —rememoró el menor—, matarlo no debería resultar difícil.

—No debemos matar a Kabuto, no antes de acabar con el Edo Tensei.

—Explícame eso —exigió de inmediato Sasuke.

Habían abandonado la cueva al anochecer, buscando agua, y seguían al lado del río, ambos con el pelo húmedo, dando intermitentes bocados a una cena precocinada y dibujando con una rama las diferentes localizaciones y formas de atacar que hasta ese momento habían pasado por su cabeza, creando entre los dos hermanos un jeroglífico indescifrable para cualquier que no fuese uno de ellos.

—Si matamos a Kabuto sin haber detenido el jutsu, éste no se deshará. Nunca —explicó brevemente Itachi—. Por supuesto, eso no nos interesa. Tampoco estoy familiarizado con el jutsu, no sé si hay otras maneras de detenerlo, así que la prioridad es hacerle detener el jutsu él mismo.

—Eso —sentenció Sasuke— no será tan fácil, está preparado para los genjutsus.

—¿Has oído hablar del Gosei genjutsu*, Sasuke?

—No —admitió con el ceño fruncido.

—Recordarás aquello que te mandé leer cuando eras un niño —El menor asintió, disgustado por el recuerdo—. En aquél libro estaba escrito el genjutsu definitivo, aunque seguramente tú no pudiste leerlo. Al ser un Uchiha sin haber desarrollado el Mangekyo, sólo pudiste leer la primera parte.

—Sí, la mayoría de las páginas estaban en blanco —convino.

—Bien, cuando yo lo leí pude ver algo más, aunque no completo. Sin embargo, al final de la parte del Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara Uchiha añadió que había un genjutsu, al que llamó Gosei, el cuál sólo puede ser utilizado por dos usuarios del Mangekyo Sharingan eterno; pero al no poseerlo en ese momento no pude leer esa información.

Sasuke sabía lo que su hermano estaba diciéndole sin palabras, pero no le resultaba algo fácil de aceptar. Su sed de venganza no lograda volvió a arrollarlo, pero logró controlarla. Las habituales palabras de Itachi y su interno deseo (también algo difícil de asimilar) de tener una vida normal y poder compartir esa vida con Naruto habían hecho más mella en él que nunca, y estaba más que dispuesto a dejar de lado la sensación de traición que se apoderaba de su pecho cuando pensaba en su aldea si así podía conseguirlo.

—¿Hora de volver a Konoha, nii-san? —preguntó en una afirmación. Itachi sonrió.

* * *

—¿Naruto? —preguntó dubitativo al abrir la puerta.

—Hola —respondió sin ninguna emoción el rubio, mirando fijamente el cristal de la ventana, por el cual se colaban los últimos rayos de sol. Esa tarde, por fin, podría abandonar el hospital.

—Ya no queda mucho para que salgas —El rubio asintió sin mirarlo—, verás, ayer estuve hablando con los consejeros —Aguardó una interrupción que no llegó. Suspiró pesadamente y siguió hablando— y se pusieron de acuerdo en cuanto al puesto de Rokudaime Hokage.

El rostro de Naruto se alzó ligeramente, expectante; en sus ojos brillando la esperanza, la felicidad que Kakashi ni podía ni debía ver.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente.

—Ha habido diferencia de opiniones, pero para esta tarde...

Naruto sintió ganas de mutilar hasta la muerte a la enfermera que entró en ese momento de manera fugaz, le dijo a Kakashi que debía acudir urgentemente a la planta baja y, sin dar más explicación que aquella, se marchó tan apresurada como había llegado. Un poco confuso, el jonin se puso en pie y, calmándole con palabras vacías de que más tarde le diría lo que había dejado a medias, salió por la puerta, dejando la estancia de nuevo en silencio y a Naruto con una imperceptible línea por boca.

Por supuesto, la vida no siempre va por donde tú quieres y las cosas pasan cuando menos tienen que pasar. Durante toda la noche, el rubio estuvo preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si Tsunade hubiera despertado después de que a él lo nombrasen Hokage. ¿Le habrían quitado el título? No, la vieja se lo habría cedido, estaba seguro. Entonces, ¿qué le costaba esperar unas horas más? Se enfadó consigo mismo por enfadarse con Tsunade, pues ella no tenía la culpa. Y, sin embargo, la impotencia de no haber logrado realmente acceder a ese puesto le abrumaba. Todo habría sido tan fácil: él Hokage, Sasuke de vuelta, y la guerra en un segundo plano, porque realmente ahora mismo no era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Pero, de nuevo, una interrupción impedía aquello. Naruto se preguntó qué más tenía que hacer para poder se feliz.

* * *

Entró sin llamar, no es que lo necesitase, de todas formas; nunca lo había hecho. Ni con el Sandaime ni con la vieja.

Tsunade entendió al instante lo que Kakashi Hatake le había dicho con respecto a Naruto. El ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender a la gente seguía físicamente igual: el brillante pelo rubio y alborotado, sus profundos ojos azules, la tez morena adornada en la cara con aquellas extrañas marcas que asemejaban bigotes, el llamativo atuendo naranja tan típico suyo y el aura de chakra cálido y espiritualmente bueno que lo rodeaba siempre. En su rostro, sin embargo, se adivinaba algo diferente, una determinación distinta, y la mirada penetrante y resentida dirigida a ella no encajaba con la imagen del Naruto que tenía antes de caer en coma. No sabía a que se debía eso, o tal vez sí pero no quería admitirse a sí misma que acababa de destrozar el sueño de toda una vida de aquél a quien casi había adoptado como hijo, a falta de uno natural. Si hubiese tenido uno, habría deseado que fuera como Naruto.

Pero observar a ese adolescente le hacía olvidar el niño alegre y feliz que parloteaba a todas horas, que se había propuesto aprender uno de los jutsus más imposibles en tan sólo una semana y lo había conseguido. A Tsunade se le hacía muy irreal que, después de eso, llevase tres años detrás de un compañero sin resultados. Pero las personas no son jutsus, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie

—Me alegro de que estés bien, obaa-chan —el tono de Naruto fue fugazmente quebrado, Tsunade se dio cuenta.

—Siéntate, Naruto —indicó con voz dulce, todavía algo reseca por el reciente despertar.

El rubio obedeció sin reticencia, tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa de madera, sin desenfocar su mirada de la miel de la Hokage.

Tsunade podía presumir de conocer bastante bien al Equipo 7: Naruto era un libro abierto para ella, un Jiraiya joven, menos pervertido y más optimista, y también con mucho más potencial como shinobi; Sakura era su aprendiz, su futuro, una ninja médico por excelencia, que si se esforzaba podría incluso superarla, en ella confiaba para el futuro de la Aldea en cuanto a asistencia sanitaria se refería, entre otras cosa, pues alguien iba a tener que poner orden en Naruto cuando fuese Hokage, o la Aldea se iría a pique; Sasuke, a pesar de ser un completo desconocido para ella, no le suponía ningún misterio: aquél Orochimaru con una latente obsesión por la que llegó a abandonar y traicionar a Konoha. Tsunade había visto durante años los infructuosos intentos de Jiraiya por reconocer a su compañero en ese ser imperecedero y de aspecto viperino en el que se había convertido. Durante mucho tiempo, la mirada oscura de su amigo la había sacado de la mentira en la que caía cada vez que Jiraiya se iba de viaje, aguardando verlo regresar con alguien a su lado. Pero nunca había sido así, Orochimaru había muerto a manos de su pupilo, y ellos se había quedado solos, para que después Jiraiya la abandonase también. ¿Sería ése el destino para el segmentado Equipo Kakashi? ¿Moriría Sasuke en su propia oscuridad, Naruto intentando salvar a Konoha, y quedaría Sakura, con un falso carácter fuerte, sola, llevando una carga la cual sería su único apoyo?

Lo habría creído así si la mirada de Naruto fuese igual que la de su sabio amigo, decidida pero vacía, sin esa llama azul esperanza que refulgía en los orbes del mismo color. Tsunade sabía que la esperanza tenía fecha de caducidad en todas las amistades, que perseguir un fantasma oscuro daba las negativas consecuencias que Kakashi le había descrito. Siempre había pensado en el jōnin como una persona más observadora.

Estaba al tanto de los recientes acontecimientos y había llegado a la conclusión de que Kakashi estaba ofuscado y cegado por la carga emocional que conllevaba la implicación de Sasuke en aspectos tan despectivos, y que por ello no había visto lo que a sus ojos resultaba tan obvio. Además, debía tener en cuenta que Naruto había estado mintiendo descaradamente, así que procedería a desmontar con cuidado esa fachada, controlando como pudiese el explosivo carácter del rubio en el proceso.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con suavidad, pues era la cuestión que la llevaría a interrogarlo sobre lo que realmente le interesaba y todavía no conocía en detalle.

—Bien —Obviamente, sino no estaría allí. Hacía horas que se había curado por completo de lo poco que le aquejaba.

—Me alegro —respondió sinceramente, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Naruto, los consejeros me han comentado la situación. Es algo delicado —siguió, observando con ojo crítico cada mueca en el moreno rostro—, yo soy la primera que está de acuerdo con la decisión —El cuello frente a ella crujió de forma dolorosa al alzarse repentinamente. La llama en los ojos azules dio un intenso fogonazo—, pero se acerca un período complejo, difícil. La guerra es algo horrible, pero necesaria por primera vez. Quiero que comprendas —Suspiró, al ver la creciente decepción en la cara de Naruto— que es el peor momento para un cambio en el poder. No tienes experiencia en batalla, ni dirigiendo a hombres, y eso podría jugar no sólo en nuestra contra, sino en perjuicio de toda la Alianza Shinobi. Tu escasa edad, además, haría que no te tomasen muy en serio a la hora de las decisiones. Naruto, lo siento...

—No tienes que explicar nada más, _dattebayo_ —cortó, dejando caer sus hombros—. Lo he entendido.

—No lo parece.

Lo comprendía, realmente lo hacía, pero comprender algo nunca había supuesto una aceptación de lo expuesto, mucho menos para una persona como Naruto. Cuando comprendió el odio que le profesaban los aldeanos, no lo aceptó; cuando comprendió el motivo del ansia de venganza de Sasuke, no lo aceptó; cuando comprendió que perseguirlo era una estupidez, no lo aceptó. La no-aceptación de todo eso le había reportado cosas demasiado buenas como para cambiar su punto de vista ahora.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta a la acusación hecha por la Godaime.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —decidió ser directa, pues quería llegar a Sasuke lo antes posible. Tenía muchísimos más asuntos que tratar, no podía estar con Naruto toda la tarde.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso, _dattebayo_? —el tono nervioso lo traicionó, pues por primera vez se sentía descubierto. Tsunade apenas había indagado, pero aquella pregunta había resultado suficiente para disparar las alertas, demasiado evidentes, del rubio.

—Sé que debe ser duro que te hagan ilusiones para que después ocurra esto —dijo señalándose a sí misma con ambas manos—, pero siempre has dicho que esperarías lo que fuese necesario. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—¡Yo no tengo prisa, _dattebayo_! —gritó poniéndose en pie de un bote.

Tsunade observó cómo los nudillos se emblanquecían de la fuerza ejercida sobre los comprimidos puños y se convenció más aún de que había algo con Naruto que ni Kakashi ni Sakura habían logrado ver, algo que se le había revelado sólo a ella y que estaba sacando de quicio a su mejor ninja. Tuvo miedo de conocer el secreto, o quizás de saber cómo actuar ante lo que podía venir.

—Puedes contármelo, Naruto.

Era un idea tentadora, sin duda. Contarlo todo, no cargar con el peso de varios mundos sobre sus hombros, descansar por fin, poder confiar en alguien. Pero nadie le aseguraba que la Godaime no le encerraría por traidor, y no pensaba arriesgarse a eso.

—No, no puedo.

—Lo sé todo.

El terror que se reflejó en el rostro de Naruto le confirmó a Tsunade lo que imaginaba: el rubio estaba escondiendo algo, y era grave. No sabía qué podía ser, tan sólo había utilizado una estrategia para hacerle hablar que, contrariamente, parecía haber dejado sin palabras al jinchuriki. Naruto comenzó a temblar incontroladamente y dio un par de torpes pasos hacia atrás, a la vez que hacía confusos movimientos de negación con los brazos.

—N-no puede ser.. —tartamudeó con dificultad—. N-no puede ser...

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron de forma antinatural. Tras dudar un poco, Tsunade autorizó el paso. Al ayudante no le dio tiempo a comenzar a hablar cuando algo parecido a un relámpago amarillo pasó corriendo por su lado. La Hokage suspiró.

—Habla —instó, pues sabía que no iba a poder recuperar a Naruto en ese momento.

—Shizune-san ha pedido que usted revise esto, como algo urgente. Es sobre el encuentro entre Naruto-san y Uchiha Sasuke.

—Trae aquí —espetó sin ningún cuidado, arrebatándole el rollo de las manos—. Fuera.

Tras hacer una reverencia, el chunin se retiró y Tsunade volvió a su mesa. Shizune ya le había comentado por encima lo ocurrido, y llevaba esperando el informe completo horas. Desplegó el rollo sobre su mesa y comenzó a leer por la mitad, saltándose la llegada de la noticia y pasando directamente a los esquemáticos dibujos de dos esferas que pretendían ser Rasengan chocando contra una superficie plana recubierta de pequeños rayos: la espada de Sasuke. Una secuencia reflejaba la disminución de las esferas de chakra y acababa en una explosión. Abajo había una nota escrita con letra diferente (de Kakashi, reconoció) en la que se podía leer: _"En el enfrentamiento en la Cumbre de los 5 Kages, se formó una esfera negra que explotó, al igual que en el Valle del Fin hace tres años."_

Aquello era lo que querían que ella resolviese, el porqué de las diferentes reacciones. Gruñó. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, así que durante el resto de la tarde se dedicó a rescatar libros sobre el comportamientos de los diferentes tipos de chakra.

* * *

Hasta Shizune se fue a dormir antes que ella, después de dejar un libro en la pila de _"Leídos que no sirven"_. Tsunade se quedó sola en su despacho, tomando café en lugar de sake, para mantenerse despierta. El libro titulado _Corrientes de chakra_, uno de los más antiguos de Konoha, descansaba sobre la mesa abierto por la página 52. Terminó el fuerte líquido negro y, mientras otro se preparaba, pasó con parsimonia la página. Recogió la humeante taza de cafeína recién hecha y le dio un sorbo, comenzando a leer. Hacia la mitad de la página se vio obligada a dejar el café y centrar toda su atención en el texto.

"_Los diferentes tipos de chakra (los 5 elementales, los 11 avanzados, los 3 de YinYang, el chakra de Senjutsu y el de una Bestia con Cola controlado por un jinchuriki experto) no responden dependiendo de su naturaleza ante un choque directo. Como bien es sabido, el chakra es la energía espiritual controlada de una persona, más concretamente de un shinobi. Debido a las propiedades espirituales del chakra, su respuesta ante otros se basa en toda esa "psicología" acumulada en él. A pesar de las cientos de combinaciones sentimentales y emocionales que se nos presentan, debido a la experiencia se han hecho tres grandes grupos según la relación entre los enfrentados:_

_**Desconocidos**__(total o parcialmente; shinobis profesionales en misiones o guerras): En estos casos, al no darse sentimientos entre los enfrentados, lo que determina la reacción del chakra es la voluntad con la que defienden su posición. Cuanto más débiles sean las voluntades, menos potentes serán las explosiones, única representación de este contacto._

_**Conocidos**__: Shinobis que han compartido cierto tiempo juntos pero no han desarrollado una relación más allá de compañeros; o bien shinobis con una estrecha relación perdida por un tiempo de separación. Se distinguen cuatro subgrupos:_

—_Odio-Odio(intereses confrontados, resentimientos pasados...): Enorme explosión._

—_Odio-Indiferencia: Explosión menor._

—_Indiferencia-Indiferencia: misma reacción que con los shinobis desconocidos._

—_Amor-Indiferencia(poco común, suele ser un "amor imposible"): Misma reacción de Odio-Indiferencia._

_**Relación estrecha**__:_

—_Odio-Odio(relación de rivalidad que termina en un odio mutuo: uno porque no es capaz de alcanzar a otro, y ese otro por desprecio): Gran implosión que deja cráteres de tamaño considerable en el suelo._

—_Amor-Odio(habitual en equipos de adolescentes, cuando un compañero se enamora de otro que no lo soporta): El chakra del "enamorado" es completamente absorbido por el otro, que toma su fuerza._

—_Amistad-Odio(rara combinación entre rivales, cuando uno de ellos se encuentra solo y únicamente ve apoyo en su rival): La reacción es similar a Amor—Odio, sólo que la fuerza no pasa al otro._

—_Amistad-Amistad: explosión equivalente a la fuerza de los chakras._

—_Amor-Amistad: se produce una pequeña explosión no comparable al poder real de los chakras._

—_Amor-Amor(combinación curiosa, pues los enamorados no suelen enfrentarse): se pueden distinguir dos reacciones:_

_·Cuando el amor es inconsciente(por una o ambas partes), el chakra confronta en una masa confusa de energía de color negro que se comprime y se contrae hasta que explota con gran fuerza._

_·Cuando el amor es consciente y, sobretodo, exteriorizado, los chakras colisionan, se absorben entre sí y desaparecen sin provocar mayor daño.__**(!)**_

_**(!) Si los chakras involucrados son extremadamente potentes, la absorción será imposible y terminará en explosión**__"_

Anonadada por lo que acababa de leer, Tsunade empezó a pasar páginas a la desesperada mientras las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido esconder ese maravilloso libro en el fondo de una estantería? ¿Cómo no se había (quien fuese) dado cuenta antes de que aquella acumulación de papel podía ayudarlos en muchas cosas? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo iba a afrontar la nueva situación que se le presentaba?

Llegó a una página ilustrada, lo que había estado esperando, y buscó con el dedo como guía las palabras _"Amor-Amor"_. Justo al lado, al igual que junto a la teoría, aparecía un signo de exclamación entre dos paréntesis hecho a mano. Miró el pie de página, encontrando un dibujo a mano alzada con un pequeño título: _"__**Amor-Amor: jutsus demasiado potentes**__" _y dos puños recubiertos de chakra entrando en contacto, luego con mucho menos chakra y finalmente explotando.

El cuerpo de Tsunade dio un bote cuando a sus oídos llegaron unos insistentes golpes en la puerta

—Adelante —invitó, sacando el sake que guardaba en el último cajón.

—Acabo de dejar a Naruto —fue lo primero que dijo Kakashi al entrar.

—Espero que esté bien —Y el tono mordaz que utilizó adrede llamó la inmediata atención de Hatake.

—Como antes —respondió de todas formas—. ¿Pasa algo? Ha tardado bastante en contestar.

—Ya sé qué pasó entre Sasuke y Naruto —La doble intención de la frase no fue captada por el jōnin.

—¿Es bueno o malo? —preguntó, temeroso y extrañado de la reacción de Hokage.

—Eso no lo sé todavía, Kakashi —contestó, tendiéndole un vaso de sake a la vez que vaciaba el suyo.

* * *

Las calles estaban desiertas cuando, tres días después, alcanzaron la Aldea de la Hoja. Eran apenas las nueve, y las persianas se encontraban bajas, los bares cerrados y las luces apagadas. Itachi no recordaba una Konoha tan infeliz, y Sasuke mucho menos. Desde las murallas, las cuales se hallaban completamente desprotegidas, observaron la oscuridad que se tragaba la Aldea, aguardando la salida improvisada de algún ninja que les atacase. Pero no fue así, allí no había ningún peligro, porque en Konoha ya no quedaban ninjas.

Sabiendo lo que eso conllevaba, y sin necesidad de palabras, pues Sasuke pudo jurar que oyó la voz de su hermano en su cabeza diciéndole que siguiesen, rodearon el perímetro de Konoha, observando curiosos los abandonados edificios. Oían alguna voz, distinguían algún chakra, pero nada que les hiciese ponerse en alerta. Seguramente eran madres que habían sido ninjas alguna vez y que habían abandonado el oficio en pos de cuidar a su familia, tal como había hecho la misma Mikoto. Llegaron al antiguo barrio Uchiha y, sin detenerse siquiera a pensar en lo que hacían, se adentraron allí.

Fue como si se hubiesen trasladado a otro universo, o al mismo, pero más de diez años atrás. Ninguna mancha de sangre les dio al bienvenida, las habían limpiado hacía mucho tiempo. Tampoco los kunais y shurikens seguían clavados en las paredes, aunque los huecos dejados por éstos sí se les hicieron presentes. Las casas, sin nadie que las habitase desde hacía años, volvieron a tener vida en sus mentes durante unos segundos y Sasuke se permitió llorar, en la solitaria compañía del directo e inocente causante de todo aquél abandono, de aquella soledad que se extendía por un barrio que en algún momento fue ocupado por niños tan alegres como lo había sido el propio Sasuke. Giró el rostro, ocultándolo en el brazo de su hermano mayor, el cual quedó empapado en lágrimas en pocos segundos. Se quedaron así durante largos minutos, rodeados del poderoso olor a muerte y sangre que no parecía haberse ido. Con suavidad, Itachi acarició el pelo del pequeño, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Tiró del brazo de Sasuke comos si fuese de cristal y pudiese quebrarse al mínimo empuje, haciéndolo avanzar a trompicones.

Entrar en la casa principal fue mucho más duro que cruzar las altísimas puertas de madera que separaban la zona Uchiha del resto de Konoha. Sasuke, exteriormente recuperado del dolor inicial, expresó con movimientos ágiles su deseo de ir lo más rápido posible. Recordaba a la perfección cada estancia de su antigua casa: el despacho en el que su padre trabajaba constantemente, la sala de estar donde a su madre le gustaba tomar el té, el patio exterior en el que él y su hermano habían compartido muchas y muy variadas conversaciones.

_"¿Tú me odias, Sasuke?"_

_"¡No! Quiero decir... yo no sé..."_

_"Está bien, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti incluso aunque me odies. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores."_

Se sacudió con la culpa estancada en su pecho. Apenas podía recordar aquél largo periodo de odio hacia Itachi que había durado tantos años; le parecía algo lejano y, por sobretodo, inútil e idiota. El odio hacia su hermano, como odio verdadero, nunca había existido, tan sólo un sentimiento extraño y desagradable creado por las falsas palabras del mayor aquél fatídico día. Él siempre lo había adorado y admirado, y tardó muy poco en aceptar la versión de la historia que el líder de Akatsuki le ofreció, sobre su clan, su hermano y Konoha, ansioso por recuperar a su ejemplo a seguir. _"No soy ninguna persona digna de imitar"_, le había dicho Itachi, una vez que la conversación salió. No es como si Sasuke le hubiese confesado algo tan vergonzoso como que lo idolatraba, pero era lo suficientemente sagaz como para darse cuenta sin las palabras de su hermano. Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con aquella afirmación, pero no se lo dijo. Si había alguien que merecía ser imitado, ese era su hermano mayor, la persona más inteligente, sacrificada y pacífica que había conocido y, tras mucho tiempo de negárselo a sí mismo, volvía a querer ser como él, y no le parecía nada extraño.

Avanzó hasta el centro del recibidor, pero no sabía dónde estaba aquello que buscaban. Ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo acceder al escondite que tenían los Uchiha en el Santuario Nakano, habían pasado muchos años para ambos, así que necesitaban encontrar el documento en el que estaba explicado. Volteó para preguntarle al mayor y, sorprendido, vio la imagen que, de haber estado, también habría presenciado tras la deserción de su hermano de la Aldea.

Itachi se había dejado caer hacia atrás, quedando recargado su espalda en el sucio papel pintado de la pared. Tenía los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos mientras se miraba las manos, extendidas con las palmas hacia arriba, como si fuesen lo más horroroso que jamás se había creado. Espasmos intermitentes le sacudían, y su mentón temblaba, como si quisiera llorar pero no le quedasen lágrimas que derramar, o no supiera cómo hacerlo, por haber perdido práctica. Sasuke contempló aterrado como el Sharingan hacía su aparición, para poco después transformarse en el Eterno. De sus lagrimales comenzó a fluir sangre de un rojo brillante que contrastaba con las oscuras manchas de la misma sustancia borradas hace mucho de las paredes y los tablones de madera. Justo detrás de él, Sasuke pudo apreciar la grieta que dejó el kunai lanzado en su dirección diez años atrás. En cuanto el espeso líquido vital, mezclado con saladas y forzadas lágrimas, tocó sus dedos, descendiendo en violentos riachuelos por sus brazos, escondiéndose en las mangas negras como Itachi intentaba hacer tras sus manos; el grito desgarrador nacido de lo más profundo de un corazón atormentado y arrojado a una vida que nadie merecía atravesó el aire como una daga muy afilada, llenando cada parte de la estancia con el más amargo dolor. Las rodillas del mayor tocaron el suelo en un golpe sordo, demostrando su debilidad.

—¡Itachi! —exclamó Sasuke entre los lamentos de su hermano, cuando consiguió recuperarse del estado de parálisis en el que había entrado.

Se acercó a él agachándose a su lado para quedar a su altura, apartando sus manos de la cara y acunándola en las propias. La sangre se había dispersado por sus pómulos y mentón, y manchó también la piel del pequeño.

—Sasuke —musitó con la voz gangosa, con un tono que parecía sorprendido—, Sasuke... estás vivo.

Sasuke se sacudió con un sollozo mal controlado. Ver a su irrompible hermano siendo tan cruelmente torturado por su propia mente era más de lo que creía poder soportar. Itachi era su apoyo, su empuje para seguir, para sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que ambos se habían hundido; él no sabía cómo hacer esa función.

Pero su hermano lo necesitaba, y Konoha los necesitaba a ambos.

—Itachi —llamó con mucha más suavidad—, nii-san... —El aludido lo miró, como si siguiese viendo un fantasma—. Estoy aquí, estoy vivo —Le sonrió todo lo naturalmente que pudo sin forzarse demasiado. Los nervios de tal vez no poder hacer nada con la repentina locura de su hermano le hacían marearse—. No pasa nada, ¿vale? —Itachi asintió muy rápido, aferrándose a los brazos de su hermano pequeño—. Nii-san, ¿te acuerdas de ese pergamino que guardaba do-chan? —Un nuevo asentimiento, pero la presión de los delgados dedos en su piel aumentó, y supo que la mención de su fallecido padre había provocado esa reacción—. ¿Sabes dónde está, nii-san?

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que Itachi levantó la mano en dirección al pasillo y murmuró algo parecido a "habitación". Comprendiendo que se refería al dormitorio de sus padres, tragó saliva asumiendo que tenía que entrar allí y, después de hacer prometer a su hermano mayor que no se movería de su sitio, atravesó la silenciosa casa a paso ligero.

La habitación de sus padres lo recibió en la soledad con la que la recordaba, pues pocas veces los veía allí fuera de la hora de dormir, mucho menos juntos. Se dirigió directamente a la estantería, donde comprobó con rabia que varios libros habían sido robados, dejando huecos con polvo acumulado. Resignado (oh, ya rescataría sus libros desaparecidos cuando volviera), rebuscó algún pergamino infructuosamente. Maldijo por lo bajo y revisó la cómoda, dando gracias interiormente a las ratas e insectos varios por haber consumido las ropas, hallándola también vacía. Gruñó, impaciente, y se lanzó a inspeccionar la mesita de noche.

_"¡No toques eso, Sasuke!"_

_"Itachi, es hora de que te muestre algo..."_

Los recuerdos llegaron fugaces a su mente, los gritos de su padre prohibiéndole que abriese ese cajón que ahora se mostraba débil e indefenso ante él; y se sintió inhumanamente bien. Dentro, tambaleante por ser el único objeto guardado, se le presentó un rollo de pergamino que algún día fue blanco y ahora se veía amarillento por el tiempo. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo empezaba a desenrollar cuando un nuevo grito que le hizo pegar un salto notable sonó desde la entrada. Se apresuró a guardar el rollo para leerlo más tarde, acudiendo al recibidor donde había dejado a su hermano.

El mayor de los Uchiha descansaba inconsciente contra la pared. Sasuke sintió un alivio impropio de la situación: seguramente era mejor que hubiese caído presa de los juegos mentales que que estuviese despierto mientras los sufría. Con poco esfuerzo, cargó su delgado cuerpo y lo sacó de la casa, del Barrio, y se aseguró de llevarlo lo más lejos posible.

* * *

Olía bien y hacía frío, eso le recordaba a Konoha: el olor de la vegetación en las frescas noches mezclado con el sonido de grillos y cigarras. Se encontraba muy a gusto, en algún punto entre el sueño y el mundo real, y se habría abandonado al primero, pero era un ninja y sabía que debía despertar.

Lo recibió un cielo estrellado que se veía a trozos entre las frondosas copas de los verdes árboles. Sintió las finas hebras del césped acariciar sus mejillas y sus manos, y se abrazó a sí mismo para hacer frente a la fría brisa al tiempo que se incorporaba. Al instante una figura alojada en las ramas altas de un árbol cercano apareció a su lado. No lo había visto antes.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que vino de su boca.

—Imbécil —le espetó su hermano menor—. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada.

Itachi sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza, la cual todavía le daba vueltas.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Detrás del Santuario Nakano —contestó Sasuke señalando la fachada ennegrecida, en algún momento marrón, que se presentaba frente a ellos. Intentó alzarse, pero la mano del pequeño en su hombro se lo impidió.

—Ya he ido yo —explicó, tomando un libro que reposaba en el césped. Itachi se reprochó mentalmente su despiste, pues tampoco lo había visto—. El edificio se está cayendo a pedazos, por eso lo he sacado.

—Bien —aceptó el mayor, cogiendo el manual y abriéndolo entre ambos por la mitad.

Tras pasar varias hojas, llegaron a una página introductoria con un diseño de Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno que reconocieron como el de Madara Uchiha. En otro momento lo habría leído entero y con detenimiento, pero el tiempo apremiaba y debían ir a lo que necesitaban para poder salir de Konoha cuanto antes.

—Aquí —paró Sasuke con la mano, donde se leía _Gosei genjutsu_.

—Meterme en tu mente... —contempló pensativo Itachi, después de leer la primera parte.

—O yo en la tuya —comentó Sasuke con un infantil puchero.

Itachi rió por lo bajo, revolviéndole el pelo de forma afectiva.

—Ni lo sueñes —contestó con amabilidad, riendo interiormente—, yo soy mejor con el Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke, incapaz de rebatir eso, le arrebató el libro y siguió leyendo.

—Se parece al jutsu secreto de los Yamanaka —recordó—. Tu cuerpo quedará inutilizado, estarás en mi mente.

—Pero tú seguirás teniendo voluntad —Pasó la hoja y continuó—. Se necesitan varios minutos previos antes de poder conectar los ojos —Leyó muy rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño—, pero no pone cuántos.

—Cuando hagas el Tsukuyomi con mis ojos controlarás mi cuerpo —señaló Sasuke—; procura no matarme, idiota.

Itachi rió y, tras leer y memorizar varias veces el texto, cerró con un golpe seco el libro. Ambos pares de orbes negros se encontraron en un entendimiento más allá de las palabras. Se levantaron a la vez, dispuestos a irse.

—¿Sasuke? —interrogó Itachi, al ver que su hermano pequeño no movía un músculo, ocupado en observar el libro olvidado en el césped.

—Todo problemas —murmuró el menor, antes de hacer una rápida bola de fuego y calcinarlo por completo.

Itachi sólo pudo que estar de acuerdo.

* * *

**¿Gustó? ¿Eh, eh? Espero que sí :D**

**Reviews:**

**-Zanzamaru: ¡Y a mí me encanta tenerte aquí! Espero a ver qué te provoca éste capítulo**

**-Mari-neechan: Todo cobra sentido, pero tarda. Es un fic largo, pero espero que no te aburra :D**

**-Breyito: Jujuju, te aclaré lo de la explosión. ¿Coincidía con tu teoría o te la he desmontado? xD Como sea, espero que te haya gustado en rollo explosión-chakra-amor x)**

**Como disculpa, un ultramini adelanto del siguiente capítulo:****_ La esperanza perdida_**

**_"-¿¡Dónde mierdas me han metido, dattebayo!? -gritó encarando a quienes habían evitado que saliese de aquella casa durante las anteriores horas._**

**_Ninguno de los presentes respondió, incluso los animales callaron. Iruka se dio cuenta de que habían subestimado a Naruto."_**

*******_Gosei genjustu_**** es un término inventado por mí; "Gosei" en japonés es "combinado". Dado que la estrategia de Itachi en el Manga sólo puede utilizarla porque está bajo el Edo Tensei, he tenido que inventar otra para derrotar a Kabuto.**

**¡Gracias!... ¿REVIEWS? *Cara de kitsune abandonado***


	6. La esperanza perdida

**¡He vuelto con este fic! *celebra*. He de decir que pensé que terminaría el capítulo de ****_Descontrol_**** antes que éste, pero se está alargando . Eso es bueno y malo xD**

**Todos los personajes son míos, míiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiios.**

**Espero que os guste^^**

* * *

**La esperanza perdida**

_**"La esperanza es el sabor de una felicidad futura"**_

—No entiendo lo que quiere decir, Tsunade-sama —expresó Sakura con voz entrecortada.

Como podía, iba siguiendo las grandes zancadas que daba la Hokage al lado de su sensei. Sai caminaba a su lado, al mismo ritmo pero aparentemente sin consecuencias físicas.

—Que te lo explique Naruto —respondió con avidez.

Sakura miró a Kakashi pidiendo una explicación, pero el jōnin parecía tan perdido como ella.

Tsunade subió con tal ímpetu las débiles escaleras que llevaban al apartamento de Naruto que sus acompañantes temieron que se derrumbasen bajo sus pies.

—¡Abre la puerta, maldito niño! —gritó mientras aporreaba la madera con el libro que portaba, dejando un pequeño cráter.

Había estado toda la noche despierta, sin poder pegar ojo por aquello que había descubierto. Kakashi la había convencido (Tsunade estaba segura de que porque no sabía lo que ella) de esperar a la mañana para ir a ver al rubio y, además, había insistido en que, si tan importante era, debían acudir también Sakura y Sai. Tsunade no había tenido más remedio que aceptar, pues para negarse debía darle una razón al sensei y no quería pronunciarse hasta tener algo seguro.

—¡NARUTO! —aulló impaciente.

Cuando el silencio reinó entre los presentes, pudieron escuchar el pitido del microondas al terminar y la puerta de éste abriéndose y cerrándose. Unos pasos arrastrados les indicaron cuándo Naruto andaba y también los segundos de duda antes de abrir la puerta. Kakashi frunció el ceño, aunque si Tsunade iba a llamarlo a él gritando de esa forma también hubiese dudado en abrir.

—Obaa-chan —saludó un adormilado Naruto. Iba en pijama y con un vaso de ramen instantáneo en la mano; obviamente recién levantado—, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai... ¿Ha pasado algo, _dattebayo_? —preguntó de forma inocente.

Sin responderle, Tsunade entró como un torbellino en la casa y comenzó a rebuscar algo que sólo ella conocía por los cajones, el sofá y cualquier lugar accesible.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —preguntó preocupada Sakura, estática en el umbral de la puerta junto a Kakashi y mirando la nuca de Naruto, esperando que se girase para ver si él podía explicar el extraño comportamiento de la Hokage.

—¿Dónde está, Naruto? —cuestionó con la mirada afilada dirigida al rubio, parando con su ajetreo.

—¿Qué? —devolvió realmente confuso—. ¿El qué?

—Quién —corrigió enseguida Tsunade.

Los labios de Sakura y Naruto se separaron en forma de "o", formando muecas de sorpresa y horror, respectivamente.

—¿Y buscas a alguien en el cajón? —preguntó con burla. Ante la mirada de la Hokage, respondió—. No entiendo '_ttebayo_.

Rezó por que no se le notase el nerviosismo que sentía.

—Oh —Tsunade fingió una mueca de sorpresa exagerada—, a lo mejor esto te ayuda a comprender —La Hokage estaba enfadada. Era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que el ninja al que toda la aldea quería como gobernante mantenía una relación a escondidas con uno de los ninjas renegados más peligrosos y buscados de las Cinco Naciones, o eso parecían dar a entender las "pruebas". Abrió el libro con el que había aporreado la puerta y se aclaró la garganta—. Blah, blah, blah —Se saltó toda la primera parte y tragó saliva antes de comenzar a leer—. Cuando el amor —recalcó la palabra con aspereza— es consciente y, sobretodo, exteriorizado, los chakras colisionan, se absorben entre sí y desaparecen sin provocar mayor daño —leyó; la cara de Naruto parecía estar ya descompuesta y Kakashi y Sakura empezaban a comprender—. Si los chakras involucrados son extremadamente potentes, la absorción será imposible y terminará en explosión.

Cerró el libro con soltura y lo arrojó encima de la mesa, haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

El sobresalto de Naruto no llegó; sus piernas comenzaron a temblar incontroladamente. Intentó decir algo, rebatir lo expuesto, pero las palabras no querían abandonar su boca. Kakashi y Sakura acabaron de entender y un grito agudo fue lo único que se oyó en los siguiente segundos. El rubio, finalmente recuperado del estado de shock en el que había quedado su cuerpo tras tan inesperada revelación de la vieja Hokage, miró con miedo y odio al libro que descansaba sobre la mesa como si tuviese la culpa de todo. Se había dado cuenta la noche anterior de que Tsunade sospechaba algo, pero había querido creer que lo dejaría estar.

Paseó la mirada con cuidado por los sorprendidos rostros que lo observaban: Tsunade permanecía con una calma impropia de ella y una cara que parecía transmitir toda una frase: "A mí no me engañas"; Kakashi se debatía entre la incredulidad, la decepción y algo que Naruto creyó esperanza, felicidad o algún otro sentimiento positivo; Sakura estaba pálida y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez buscando agua desesperadamente, se veía la más afectada, pues Sai ni siquiera había variado un músculo de la cara. Los ojos azules y verdes conectaron. Sakura tragó en seco, intentado alejar la tirantez de su garganta para pronunciar lo único que pudo.

—¿Qué?

Le reclamaba una respuesta que Naruto no quería darle, tanto por ella como por él. Lo que compartía con Sasuke debía ser sólo se ellos dos y Sakura no tenía por qué sufrir con los detalles que, imaginaba, no tardarían en pedirle.

La pelirrosa, al no obtener respuesta, volvió la mirada a la Hokage, quien, interpretando bien el silencio del rubio, impertérrita se acercó a él y, con un gesto de la mano, le pidió que extendiese los brazos. Cuando Naruto, confuso, obedeció, y ella se apresuró a apresar sus muñecas con la descomunal fuerza que la caracterizaba. Naruto soltó un quejido quedo.

—¡Obaa-chan! —protestó, intentando soltarse sin éxito.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —El rubio esquivó la mirada afilada de color miel que se clavaba sin consideración en su cabeza y fingió seguir muy interesado en el agarre sobre sus articulaciones—. ¿Cómo era? —con una sola mano siguió sujetando a Naruto y tanteó con la otra la mesa en busca del libro antes allí abandonado.

—¡No vuelvas a leerlo '_ttebayo_! —exclamó el joven.

Notó que los ojos de los presentes se habían abierto más. Tsunade casi sonrió satisfecha, si no fuera porque la situación era compleja, delicada y políticamente peliaguda.

—Vale —aceptó. Obligó a Naruto a sentarse y ella lo hizo a su lado. Sai también se acercó y tomó asiento, pero Kakashi y Sakura parecían no poder moverse de su sitio junto a la puerta—. Naruto, sabes que esto se considera traición, ¿verdad? —Esperó, pero por parte del rubio no hubo reacción alguna—. ¡Responde, maldita sea! —Más silencio, roto sólo por un ahogado sollozo femenino—. ¡No puedo perder a mi mejor ninja ahora, Naruto!

Casi le estaba pidiendo por favor que lo negase todo. En otro momento se habría emocionado ante el reconocimiento de la Hokage, pero no ahora. Notaba el calor acumularse en sus mejillas y orejas, tintándolas de rojo. Tsunade bufó exasperada y buscó calmarse. Necesitaba algo de sake.

—Nos has mentido —acusó Kakashi por lo bajo, con un hilo de voz.

La Sannin le hizo un gesto para que parase.

—Todos estamos sorprendidos y decepcionados —dijo con la voz punzante. Sakura sollozó más alto, posiblemente no queriendo oír lo que iba a continuación—; Naruto, ¿has estado viendo a Sasuke? —Tras unos interminables segundos, un casi imperceptible asentimiento vino de la cabeza rubia. Sakura soltó un gritito ahogado. Tsunade cerró los ojos con fuerza pidiendo paciencia para no hacer todas la preguntas de golpe y, de paso, para no ensañarse con el ninja que tenía atrapado—. ¿Desde cuándo?

A ojos de todos, Naruto sonrió de forma dulce y nostálgica, como si estuviese recordando el mejor momento de su vida. Y, de hecho, así era.

_No podía dormir, aunque los restos de veneno que el corte del kunai de Sakura empuñado por Sasuke había dejado en él deberían producirle el efecto contrario. Sentía el sopor en su cabeza, que se mantenía nublada aunque ligeramente más clara a cada minuto que pasaba. Se pasó los dedos por el arañazo; ya estaba prácticamente sanado._

_Con un bostezo de precedente, echó un vistazo a su sensei, quien dormía a pierna suelta a su lado. Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo tumbado, no se arriesgaría a levantarse y despertarlo, por lo que juntó sus manos comenzando a acumular chakra natural. Podría salir sin problemas con sus habilidades acentuadas por el Modo Sennin. Se deslizó por la entrada de la tienda, comprobando una vez fuera que todos sus compañeros seguían en el séptimo sueño*. Alejándose del claro, se adentró unos metros en el bosque e inspiró hondo. Su cuerpo se paralizó a nivel celular al identificar dos chakras fuertes y peligrosos. No estaban cerca, pero él podía sentirlos con claridad. Empleando su creciente velocidad, fue siguiendo el potente rastro. Su corazón bombeó mucha más sangre cuando reconoció uno de ellos._

_¿Con quién estaría Sasuke?_

_Había abandonado a aquella chica a suerte en la Cumbre de los 5 Kages. ¿Sería otro compañero? No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al pensar que Sasuke tal vez lo estaba sustituyendo._

_Paró a varios metros del lugar donde se concentraban las masas de chakra y se esforzó en camuflar el suyo con el presente en el ambiente para poder acercarse. Cuando comenzaba a divisar un claro muy pequeño, un repentino kunai pasó rozándole la mejilla, reabriendo la herida casi cerrada. Se alejó de un salto del lugar, hacia la izquierda. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir._

_Notó con sorpresa que los chakras no se alejaban, Sasuke por primera vez no estaba huyendo, y Naruto se forzó a creer que no era por la debilidad en la que había quedado tras el combate contra Danzō y, después, contra ellos. Un kunai, que esta vez vio venir, le llegó de frente y decidió directamente saltar al campo de batalla y enfrentar a su antiguo compañero. Abrió la boca desmesuradamente cuando quien le recibió en pie con tres kunai preparados para ser lanzados no fue Sasuke._

—_¿Uchiha Itachi? —preguntó completamente sorprendido, abandonado de forma imprudente su postura defensiva._

_En poco tiempo se le desvaneció el Modo Sennin, pero no le importó. Itachi estaba parado frente a él y también había dejado de lado cualquier momentáneo ataque que tuviese previsto. La historia que el que se autoproclamaba Uchiha Madara les había contado a él, Kakashi y Yamato acudió a su mente con todos los detalles. Pero, ¿era realmente posible que estuviese allí? Itachi era supuesto muerto, y el líder de Akatsuki no había mencionado nada que hiciese pensar lo contrario. De repente, se mareó._

_Itachi bajó la guardia casi completamente ante el obvio desconcierto del rubio. Un gruñido procedente de detrás devolvió a Naruto a la realidad._

—_Es más peligroso de lo que parece —dijo una voz rasgada._

_La atención de Naruto se desvió completamente a la figura sentada sobre la hierba que había hablado e Itachi volvió a levantar las armas, sólo por complacer a su hermano. No es que no considerase a Naruto peligroso, pero no una amenaza, por el simple hecho de que no iba a atacar a Sasuke, Itachi lo sabía._

—_Sasuke..._

_El tono desconsolado de Naruto movió todo tipo de sentimientos en el pecho del mayor._

—_Naruto —devolvió el otro con frialdad—, eres terriblemente insistente._

_El cuerpo moreno tembló, de furia y emoción. Sasuke estaba débil, indispuesto ante él. Miró a Itachi y dio un paso hacia delante, para comprobar su reacción. El mayor de los hermanos lo siguió con la mirada._

—_No entiendo nada, dattebayo —expresó abatido._

_Itachi abrió al boca, bien para explicar lo que pasaba, bien para soltarle otra de sus frases de autoayuda que Naruto no quería, pero Sasuke se adelantó._

—_Creí que se te habría quitado esa mierda del "dattebayo"._

_Y, por un instante, Naruto reconoció al Sasuke que se había ido años atrás. Con una sonrisa cansada dibujándose apenas en sus labios, avanzó con toda la velocidad que reunió, pero Itachi era más rápido, Itachi era mejor, y se vio con un kunai en el cuello que amenazaba seriamente con cortarle la vena yugular._

—_No hagas un sólo movimiento más —advirtió el moreno con voz de ultratumba._

_A Naruto le dio una sacudida el estómago._

—_Déjalo —ordenó Sasuke._

_Itachi, quien había deseado hacerlo desde que había visto al rubio, se alejó de él de inmediato y dejó espacio para que viese a Sasuke. Las ropas que lo cubrían estaban bastante sucias y rotas por algunos sitios, pero lo que más destacaba era el extraño color que habían tomado sus ojos habitualmente negros, ocasionalmente rojos. Ahora eran de un gris claro y apagado, el color de alguien que no ve; y Naruto odió aquello._

—_Mírame —ordenó de forma egoísta, sabiendo que era imposible aquello que pedía._

_Sasuke, sin embargo, levantó la cabeza y después el cuerpo. Con la debilidad plasmada en cada uno de sus músculos, quedó apoyado en la pared y lo enfocó más o menos acertadamente con la mirada. Naruto sintió su cuerpo desvanecer ante aquellos ojos vacíos._

_Avanzó un paso, Itachi se acercó. Estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, el rubio era consciente de ello._

_Avanzó otro paso, Sasuke intentó erguirse y adoptar una postura más digna, o tal vez una mejor defensa. No lo logró._

_Uno más, y estuvo invadiendo el espacio personal de Sasuke. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el otro cuerpo, su respiración agitada, sus cuatro sentidos restantes trabajando al máximo por localizarlo con la mayor precisión posible. Suspiró sobre su boca, para que el otro supiera exactamente dónde estaba._

_Y cuando lo tuvo encarándolo completamente, a Itachi no le dio tiempo a parar el puño que se estampó contra la mejilla derecha de Sasuke._

_El menor de los Uchiha había esperado cualquier otra reacción: tal vez la millonésima repetición del "eres mi amigo", más súplicas por que volviese a Konoha, otro enfrentamiento, un llanto, gritos; mas no una agresión deliberada._

_Lo que Itachi tampoco esperaba era que su hermano pequeño le pidiese no acercarse con un gesto de la mano. A Naruto también le pilló por sorpresa._

—_¿Qué quieres demostrar, Naruto?_

—_¿Y tú, Sasuke? —devolvió, acercándose todavía más. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron—. Eres un imbécil —escupió—, un estúpido, egoísta, obsesivo, idiota, obstinado y un ser humano horrible —soltó muy rápido, como si todo aquello realmente lo pensase—. Te odio._

—_Es lo mejor que puedes hacer._

_Itachi supo que era el momento de retirarse. Aunque no muy lejos, les procuró la intimidad que necesitaban, siempre vigilante. Naruto no supo si aquello era bueno o malo._

—_Imbécil —repitió Naruto—. Eres mi amigo, Sasuke —el aludido suspiró—, no puedo odiarte._

—_Yo no puedo ser tu amigo, Naruto._

_Justo después de decir aquello las fuerzas le traicionaron. Sus pies trastabillaron y las rodillas le temblaron. Itachi se puso en pie, pero su intervención no fue necesaria. Naruto recogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke y lo acunó contra su pecho. Así, desmayado, era mucho más fácil tratarlo. Rió ante su propio pensamiento y esperó pacientemente a que despertara._

_Lo hizo, por suerte, no mucho después. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Naruto e intentó levantarse. Su vientre pegó una sacudida y escupió algo de sangre, síntoma de alguna pequeña contusión interna._

—_¿Qué te crees que haces 'ttebayo? —le recriminó el rubio._

—_¿Y tú? —contestó con voz áspera._

_Volvió a intentar levantarse, pero Naruto lo asió del pelo y lo haló hacia abajo. Con la poca fuerza que había recuperado, consiguió apartarlo de sí empujándolo de los hombros y quedar sentado a su lado. Si se levantaba caería, así que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo._

—_Sasuke..._

—_Vete —exigió antes de que dijese nada._

—_No —resistió con pasividad—. Ahora puedo hablar contigo, dattebayo._

—_No hay nada de qué hablar._

—_Los amigos siempre tienen cosas de qué hablar._

_Por qué todavía no había intentado matar a su compañero era algo en lo que Sasuke prefería no pensar conscientemente. Se dedicó a observar los orbes azules, que le miraban exigiendo algo. ¿Qué quería, una muestra de amistad? Bien, no iba a tenerla._

—_Ya no soy el que era._

—_Eso es lo que quieres que creamos 'ttebayo._

_Sasuke fue a replicar, a decirle que ése era su punto de vista, que la realidad era muy distinta, que dejase de perseguirlo, que él ya estaba perdido. Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al sentir todo su cuerpo estrechado por unos fuertes brazos, la cabeza contraria clavándose contra su hombro, grandes manos aferradas a su espalda. Un sollozo, ése que había estado esperando desde que oyó a Naruto aparecer. Y de forma automática llevó las manos a la espalda contraria, como si fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento y él tuviese que impedirlo a toda costa._

_Dios, cuánto lo había echado de menos._

_El rubio casi ni notó el gesto del otro en ese instante. Sasuke olía a sangre y barro, una rara combinación. Apretó más el frágil cuerpo pálido contra el suyo, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se estaba sujetando a él. Sintió los largos dedos cerrarse a cada segundo más sobre la tela de algodón de su camiseta y el pecho de Sasuke dio una sacudida. Naruto se apartó para mirarlo a la cara, esperando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse. Sasuke no lloraba, tampoco lo había imaginado así, pero en su cara se podía ver con claridad el desconcierto que sentía en esos momentos._

_Y todavía no lo había soltado._

_El moreno negó precipitadamente con la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba mantener las distancias con su amigo, pero Naruto se lo impidió agarrando con fuerza sus brazos. Una sonrisa sincera, lo suficiente para que el desconcierto de Sasuke aumentase._

—_Apártate —pronunció lo más dignamente que pudo._

—_Te he echado de menos —admitió Naruto de golpe, ignorándolo. El pecho de Sasuke se sacudió de nuevo—. He pasado cada día desde que te fuiste pensando en ti, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Sólo podía entrenar si imaginaba que te estaban haciendo daño, lo único que sabía era que tenía que encontrarte —Sasuke tragó saliva en seco. La garganta le dolía, la opresión en su pecho era inaguantable. ¿Cuándo había sentido aquello antes?—. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, que sea como antes._

—_Eso es imposible —anticipó el Uchiha._

—_No —insistió el otro—. Siempre has sido tú, ¿sabes? —El dolor en la garganta había pasado a ser insoportable y los músculos de la cara le dolían de apretar la mandíbula. "¿Por qué me provocas esto, Naruto?"—. Tú eras el único apoyo real que tenía. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei... nadie era como tú. Consciente o inconscientemente me hacías superarme día a día, mejorar. Tú me ayudaste, Sasuke, y yo voy a hacerlo ahora._

_Una de las manos de Naruto que estaba en su brazo se desplazó hacia la espalda. Sasuke probó a relajar los músculos faciales._

_Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó mejilla abajo. Así que era eso. Ahora lo recordaba. La misma opresión en el pecho que cuando su hermano había despertado, la misma sensación de alivio._

_La misma felicidad._

_Sorprendido y altamente conmocionado, Naruto probó a acercar su otra mano a la cara de Sasuke. No se movió, así que deslizó el pulgar sobre la piel lisa y mojada, arrastrando consigo una gota salada y limpiado muy superficialmente la suciedad del rostro._

—_Cuando quieres hablas bien —fue lo que contestó Sasuke._

_Naruto frunció el ceño y, cuando comprendió que se refería a la ausencia del "dattebayo" durante toda la parrafada, tiró de sus hombros bruscamente hasta separarlo._

—_¡Tú eres imbécil! —gritó lleno de furia, poniéndose en pie de un salto—. ¡Te fijas en eso mientras te declaro mi a...!_

_Antes de acabar la frase se tapó la boca con ambas manos, abriendo mucho los ojos, aterrorizado. Podría haber sido listo y haber dicho "amistad", pero su subconsciente había actuado solo, impidiéndole seguir, porque sabía qué era lo que pretendía realmente decir. Eso había bastado para que Sasuke también se diese cuenta y su mueca pasase a una de verdadera sorpresa. En la lejanía, Itachi alzó las cejas sonriendo ligeramente, todavía asombrado por la repentina declaración._

—_¿Qué? —logró pronunciar el Uchiha._

_Naruto enterró su rostro entre las manos. Ahora lo tenía tan cerca y lo fastidiaba. ¡Maldita bocaza! Sabía que pasaba algo raro con él, pues no podía parar de pensar en el moreno a todas horas, y lo que más ansiaba era tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Lo confirmó cuando Sakura se le declaró y nada dentro de él se revolvió, como habría pasado años atrás. No sabía qué era lo que sentía, sólo que era algo muy fuerte hacia su mejor amigo y que, al parecer, su cerebro había decidido revelarle en ese preciso momento._

_¿Podía realmente estar enamorado de Sasuke?_

—_Respóndeme —volvió a hablar el objeto de sus pensamientos._

_Y, sin saber bien por qué, Naruto sólo sonrió, mostrando su cara. ¿Por qué debía avergonzarse? Lo quería, sí, y era humillante sólo porque Sasuke se iba a empeñar en que lo fuese. No se sentía capaz de decirle a la cara que lo quería, de todas formas._

_¿Entonces?_

_Recorrió con la mirada la pálida y sucia cara del que todavía permanecía sentado y rememoró aquél accidente que supuso su primer beso. Había sido con él, y de repente no se le antojaba tan malo. De cualquier manera, teniendo en cuenta lo que Sasuke ya había comprendido, iba a matarlo de todas formas. No tenía nada que perder._

_Así, aprovechando que el otro seguía en el suelo, se lanzó directamente sobre él, como en aquél accidente, y pulsó sus labios contra los entreabiertos por la sorpresa de su mejor amigo. Tenía un sabor terroso, pero lo dio igual. Ni siquiera se movió, simplemente esperó a que Sasuke hiciese fuerza para quitárselo de encima, disfrutando de los escasos segundos que tendría con esa cercanía. Esperaba no haber cometido el mayor error de su vida y no alejar a Sasuke aún más. Sasuke, quien no se movía, ciertamente. No hacía nada por evitar ese contacto, sus ojos todavía muy abiertos y observando los fuertemente cerrados de Naruto, quien poco a poco los abrió._

_Se quedaron así, mirándose, con sus bocas pegadas, y, como si alguien los hubiese hechizado, cerraron los párpados a la vez._

_Ninguno movió sus labios demasiado. Un suave roce, tan ligero que parecía irreal; toques suaves con sus labios, como si temiesen que alguno de los dos se retractara. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar incontroladamente ante la reacción positiva de Sasuke y terminó separándose de él para poder mirarlo y así interpretar su expresión. Sasuke estaba completamente sonrojado y su cara transmitía con claridad el temor sobre lo que acababa de hacer, como si no entendiese sus propias acciones._

—_¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Lo único que diferenció lo que dijo Naruto de lo que dijo el moreno fue el "dattebayo" final._

_El rubio sacudió su cabeza y miró entre los árboles, demasiado avergonzado._

—_Te lo he dicho —habló finalmente—, pero estabas pendiente de otras cosas, dattebayo —gruñó._

_Se puso en pie, alejándose lo máximo de Sasuke, quien lo miró con la misma cara inexpresiva._

—_Naruto, vete —dijo con parsimonia._

—_¿Qué...?_

_No terminó la frase, Sasuke miraba al cielo, casi completamente anaranjado con la luz del amanecer. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? El rubio asintió abatido, asumiendo el perderlo una vez más. Después de aquello, no iba a forzarle a volver. No ahora, al menos. Tenía muchas dudas, unas que sólo podía resolver él mismo y otras que sólo podía responderle Sasuke. Había olvidado al Uchiha mayor, escondido entre las ramas._

—_Usuratonkachi —oyó el susurro de Sasuke, cuando estaba a punto de internarse en la espesura—, volveremos a vernos._

_En el bosque de Konoha, más concretamente._

—Desde la muerte de Danzo —contestó con mucha más seguridad, aunque su voz seguía siendo baja.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Sakura, sin poder contenerse. Sus piernas recobraron el movimiento y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia Naruto, que la miró sin expresión. Eso la asustó, pero no dejó que se le notase—. ¿Tanto tiempo? —soltó en un hilo de voz.

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros. A él le parecía demasiado poco. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y vio a Sai sin su sonrisa.

—¿Estoy detenido? —preguntó Naruto sin emoción en la voz.

—¿Tú qué crees? —devolvió la Hokage con la mandíbula encajada—. ¡Por Dios, Naruto, dame una explicación! ¡Algo que me sirva!

—Tú has amado a alguien, deberías comprenderlo —dijo sin pensar.

La referencia golpeó a Tsunade directamente en el pecho y evitó mirar al adolescente. Casi podía sentir el amor que Naruto profesaba y era abrumador, demasiado para una sola persona. ¿Podía un ninja renegado ser tan malditamente afortunado?

—No estás detenido, de todas formas —evadió el tema—, pero tengo una misión para ti.

—¿Una misión?

Intentó no prestar atención a la conmocionada cara de Sakura, ni a la molesta de Kakashi.

—Ayudará en la guerra. Estarás fuera un tiempo —Tsunade, sin embargo, sí los miró—. Será lo mejor.

* * *

Aquello ya no le olía bien*. Llevaba en esa casita adorable de madera cinco días y no los dejaban salir. Miró al hombre a su lado. ¿Él no sospechaba nada?

—Hey, Bee —llamó con despreocupación. El aludido se giró con una ceja alzada.

—¡Tú,_ bakayarō_, _konoyarō_!

Naruto pudo jurar que una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien.

—¿Salimos un rato?

—No podemos, chiquillo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, como un niño pequeño.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y Naruto bufó. Los demás salían a sus anchas, pero a él lo mantenían allí encerrado, llevándole documentos que debía revisar. Había llegado dormido y todavía no había tomado ni un poco de aire fresco.

Miró de reojo al jinchuriki del Hachibi. Esos días tampoco habían estado tan mal, hasta había aprendido a dominar al Ky_ū_bi. Pero quería salir, y un tío que le sacaba tres cabezas y dos cuerpos no iba a impedírselo. Él era Uzumaki Naruto.

Rápido como un rayo, esquivó la densa musculatura y se encaramó a una ventana cercana. La mano de Bee estuvo a punto de engancharle el pantalón, pero consiguió evitarlo.

Fuera le esperaba un bosque especialmente denso. Corrió, escuchando los gritos que lo llamaban, entre ellos el de su primer sensei, y llegó al mar. Buscando alguna casa, algo que le indicara dónde se encontraba, siguió la costa.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que había llegado al mismo sitio en apenas una hora. ¿Una isla?

Furioso, se giró hacia los hombres que lo perseguían. Estaban ya parados, respirando agitadamente y mirándolo con desaprobación. Aquello no era ninguna misión.

—¿¡Dónde mierdas me han metido, _dattebayo_!? —gritó encarando a quienes habían evitado que saliese de aquella casa durante las anteriores horas.

Ninguno de los presentes respondió, incluso los animales callaron. Iruka se dio cuenta de que habían subestimado a Naruto.

* * *

_*Estar en el séptimo sueño: estar muy dormido_

_*No oler bien: sospechar._

**Espero que os haya gustado o.o No pensaba hacer que Sakura y los demás lo supiesen ahora, pero salió solo y más adelante aprovecharé el tirón... :3**

**-****Zanzamaru****: ¡Vuelve a mí! No me dejes sola :( ¡Espero que te guste y no te traumes con este! xD**

**Atención, atención, dentro de "poco" llega lo que podríamos llamar el clímax de la historia. Ñaña, tengo muchísimas ganar de escribir esto.**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	7. El confinamiento de los jinchurki

**El confinamiento de los jinchuriki**

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Kakashi con preocupación, mirando por la ventana cómo un carro se preparaba para partir. A un lado y a otro, chūnin que lo guardarían como si fuese su vida, o eso esperaba que hiciesen—. ¿Es lo mejor?

Tsunade suspiró y apartó los mechones rubios que caían enmarcando su rostro. Masajeó sus cansadas sienes con cuatro dedos. Ella era la primera que quería tener a Naruto cerca, porque sentía que cuanto más lejos lo mandara más peligro corría; sin embargo, objetivamente hablando, Naruto estaría mucho más a salvo ignorante de la guerra en una remota isla que en medio del problema, siendo él el objetivo principal de Akatsuki.

—Por desgracia, es lo único que podemos hacer —Tsunade ahogó un sollozo—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Kakashi?

El jōnin bajó la mirada y, a pesar de que sabía a qué se estaba haciendo referencia la Hokage, rehuyó la pregunta.

—Ganar la guerra y volver a casa .

—No me refería a eso —le corroboró la rubia.

Kakashi suspiró y apretó los puños contra su chaleco. Molesto no estaba, era decepción lo que sentía con respecto a su rubio alumno, pero no por la supuesta traición de la que podría ser acusado por tener _ese tipo de relación_ con un ninja renegado, si no por no confiar en Sakura y en él.

Sobre todo por no confiar en él. ¿Qué creía Naruto (o, tal vez, Sasuke)? ¿Que los delataría como un vil soplón? Nadie, quizás sólo ellos dos, sentía la felicidad que tenía él arraigada en el cuerpo por la noticia. Que Sasuke hubiese vuelto a ellos, aunque fuese sólo por medio de Naruto, que hubiese una posibilidad de que regresase a casa, era más de lo que había soñado desde hacía meses. Las técnicas de Naruto para convencerlo... eso no le importaba.

—No sé qué pensar.

Y no mentía del todo. Ante la relación que hipotéticamente llevaban Naruto y Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía que había sido duro con Naruto, y que seguramente el rubio había interpretado su actitud como un rechazo al amor que decía sentir por Sasuke, pero no era eso, ni muchísimo menos. Si Naruto, con amor o con lo que fuese, era capaz de devolver a Sasuke una paz que apenas había conocido, entonces todo estaba bien.

—No sé qué voy a poder hacer, Kakashi.

Y ambos observaron cómo el carro traspasaba las puertas de la Villa.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo fue bostezar, luego ya abrió los ojos en una inútil intento de ver algo. La habitación (imaginaba que se encontraba en una habitación) estaba totalmente a oscura con la excepción de una franja de luz que se colaba desde la persiana bajada y que recalentaba su abdomen. Naruto se removió, notando un punzante dolor de cabeza de origen desconocido, e intentó, sin éxito, seguir durmiendo. Sabía que ya había abandonado el carro porque no había movimiento, ni fuera se oía hablar a los chūnin que lo acompañaban. Además, eso en lo que estaba recostado era una cama bastante cómoda, y no el futon andrajoso que había visto antes de caer desplomado en él a causa del cansancio. Tal vez había dormido demasiado, y por eso no podía volver a pegar ojo.

Se desperezó haciendo crujir todos los huesos de sus brazos y se alzó de un salto de la cama, olvidando su anterior sueño y recordando por qué estaba ahí. ¡Una misión! Podría explorar el sitio y luego pedir alguna parte especialmente importante, porque era Uzumaki Naruto y podía pedir lo que quisiera. Era el héroe de la Hoja, ¿o no?

Salió de la habitación con ánimos altos y buscando a alguien, quien fuese, aunque preferiblemente conocido. Sin embargo, no encontró a ninguno de los ninjas que lo habían acompañado, mucho menos a su antiguo sensei, Iruka. Sólo se cruzó con una persona que, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y muy concentrada en una pequeña libreta de notas, dejó en el rubio una primera impresión bastante turbadora.

—¡Tú, _bakayaro, konoyaro_!

El menor parpadeó muy rápido, observando al gigantesco (por lo menos a su lado) hombre que se elevaba frente a él, ahora que se había puesto en pie. Era muy musculoso y vestía como aquellos chicos de la Nube, al igual que llevaba el protector de dicha villa. Naruto se apartó un par de pasos, desconfiado.

—¿Quién eres tú, _dattebayo_?

De repente, el hombre abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a abrir su libreta que, ahora que tenía de frente, Naruto pudo ver que citaba "Rimas" en la portada, con letra grande y desgarbada.

—_Dattebayo_ suena muy bien —murmuró el hombre, y Naruto sólo alzó una ceja.

¿En serio?

—Te he hecho una pregunta —insistió molesto.

—Sí, sí, ya —Ni siquiera lo miró—. Yo soy Bee, y éste —Se señaló a sí mismo— es Hachibi-sama.

Naruto frunció el ceño, contrariado porque aquello no tenía sentido. La risa jocosa de su cabeza proveniente del Zorro fue lo único que lo hizo llegar a una obvia conclusión.

—¿Eres el jinchūriki del Ocho Colas? —preguntó, bajando completamente sus defensas. Kurama también le regañó por aquello.

Bee sonrió radiante, y Naruto se convenció de que ese hombre no podía ser una amenaza.

—Así es, muchacho, y tú debes ser el criajo del Kyubi.

Naruto torció el gesto junto a su demonio interior. No sabía si le había molestado más que le llamase criajo o el desprecio con el que había pronunciado el nombre de Kyubi.

—Naruto —aclaró de morros.

El hombre rió con jovialidad antes de darse la vuelta y volver a sentarse en el suelo, en la misma posición, para seguir escribiendo en su libreta de "rimas". Naruto pudo distinguir que mencionaba "_dattebayo_" varias veces, intentando encontrar otra palabra que hiciese juego con su habitual coletilla. Se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas, niño? —Un tic, muy habitual de Sasuke, recordó, se estancó en su ceja.

—¡No soy ningún niño! ¡Y voy donde me da la gana, _dattebayo_!

Sasuke. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estarían ambos bien? ¿Se quedaría a su lado en la guerra, cuando ésta empezase, o finalmente se decantaría por la oscuridad? Una parte de Naruto temía que la segunda opción fuese la certera, pero otra, esa que confiaba en Sasuke, le decía que, al menos, se mantendría neutral. No quiso imaginarse tener que luchar a muerte contra Sasuke porque, contrario a lo que habría pensado meses atrás, eso ya no era una opción para él. No podían morir a manos del otro, tenían que vivir. Vivir juntos.

—Ey, crío, escúchame —Naruto regresó tan de repente de sus pensamientos que ni rechistó por la forma de tratarlo—, no puedes salir, ¿me oyes? No me mires así —Alzó las manos con gesto inocente cuando Naruto concentró una mirada iracunda en él—, son órdenes.

—A ver, ¿de quién, _dattebayo_? —preguntó con burla hacia quien se hubiese atrevido a imponerle nada a él.

—Mías.

Naruto se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta por la que, en un principio, pretendía salir. Iruka le sonreía casi con malicia desde el umbral. Detrás había más ninjas, que al entrar se diseminaron por la casa, buscando algo de comer o una cama cómoda donde echarse una siesta.

—¡Iruka-sensei! —gritó con entusiasmo Naruto, abalanzándose sobre el mayor.

No supo por qué lo hizo hasta que las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo. Quiso separarse y salir corriendo, pero era demasiado tarde. Iruka se había dado cuenta y, también confuso por el cambio de actitud de su alumno, le abrazaba sin dejarle ir. Entonces Naruto recordó la expresión dolida de Sakura, la decepción de los ojos de Kakashi y el amargor en la mirada de Tsunade y todo lo que había tratado de ignorar pensando en un bien mayor se mezcló con la inseguridad que sentía respecto al paradero de Sasuke, convulsionando en esporádicos temblores contra la persona que había confiado en él desde que era un niño.

Cuando logró separarse, y por no mirar a su sensei a los ojos, observó que la habitación se había quedado vacía a excepción de ellos dos. _"Por lo menos sabe cuándo retirarse"_ pensó del tal Bee.

—Kakashi ya me advirtió que esto pasaría —musitó Iruka.

Naruto por fin encontró sus ojos, intentando retener el dolor sin conseguirlo. Era fuerte, no dudaba de ello, pero tenía una debilidad demasiado acuciante como para pasarla por alto, como podía hacer con otras. Después de perder a Sasuke hasta a saber cuándo (y una parte de él le especificó un horripilante "si vuelves a recuperarlo") lo único que no podía hacer era perder a las demás personas. Y con Kakashi y Sakura se había abierto una brecha grande.

—¿Te lo contó? —pronunció con voz ahogada pero firme.

Iruka suspiró y lo hizo sentarse en un sofá cercano tapizado en cuero granate, tomando asiento a su lado. Negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Iba a hacerlo —admitió—, pero yo prefería que me lo contases tú.

Naruto suspiró.

—¿Por qué? —Realmente, hablar de eso se le hacía duro.

—Porque confío más en ti que en nadie, Naruto —El rubio lo miró con ojos llorosos, agradecido. Iruka sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño—. Sea lo que sea, estás llevando un peso demasiado grande para ti solo. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé —respondió sonriendo—, siempre he podido, sensei. ¿Kakashi no te comentó nada? —El mayor negó—. Bien —Buscó las palabras adecuadas, tratando de que Iruka no lo mirase como lo había hecho Kakashi—, tiene que ver con Sasuke, _dattebayo_ —Iruka asintió, dando a entender que se lo imaginaba—, ayer, la vieja vino a mi casa.

—Anteayer —Naruto lo miró asombrado—, pequeño lirón.

Naruto rió ligeramente, y la tensión en el ambiente se vio muy apaciguada.

—Ella había descubierto algo. Algo de mí, y de Sasuke, que llevo ocultando meses.

Vaciló. Inspiró hondo y miró de reojo a Iruka.

—Quiero oírlo todo —asintió el castaño.

—Después de la muerte de Danzo, cuando por la noche estábamos en el campamento, no podía dormir. Para no despertar a nadie, recurrí al Modo Sabio, _dattebayo_, pero eso hizo que pudiese sentir a Sasuke —Por obvios motivos, Naruto decidió no mencionar a Itachi—. Lo encontré no muy lejos, estaba muy mal, prácticamente ciego, herido y sucio. Se desmayó después de hablar —Rodó los ojos, pues Sasuke tampoco era un gran conversador— unos minutos, _dattebayo_ —Observó a su sensei, que permanecía tranquilo, asimilando sin dificultad (y si la tenía, no lo demostraba) lo que Naruto le contaba. El rubio tragó saliva y se puso rojo ciruela—. D-después... Al despertar él, nosotros —Suspiró; el color en sus mejillas se acentuó— nos besamos.

Iruka no reaccionó como Kakashi, Sakura o Tsunade, pero tampoco como Sai. Lo hizo de una forma que, tiempo después, Naruto recordaría como la mayor muestra de confianza por parte de un adulto que había recibido jamás. Sonrió. Iruka sonrió con sinceridad y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Naruto y lo apretó contra él, tratando de reconfortarlo. Naruto se sintió desvanecer.

—¿Cómo lo supo Tsunade-sama?

—Tenía un libro, _dattebayo_ —recordó Naruto—. Al parecer, la reacción de nuestros chakras al chocar fue lo que le hizo verlo —Se encogió de hombros—, ponía que cuando dos personas...

Y calló. Y se puso en pie de un salto, casi tirando a su antiguo sensei. Y sonrió, tal como lo había hecho éste antes pero mucho más ampliamente.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó preocupado Iruka.

El chico se giró y abrió la boca con intención de gritar su descubrimiento, pero la vergüenza le pudo y volvió a su sitio con una rapidez inusitada y los pómulos fuertemente encendidos.

—Después —continuó como si nada, e Iruka decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que se aclarase con sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos— seguimos viéndonos. Hemos —se sonrojó con más fuerza (si eso era posible) y fingió estar muy interesado en la madera del suelo— mantenido una especie de relación desde entonces.

—¿Especie de? —inquirió su profesor.

—En realidad —Evocó su último pensamiento y sonrió—, supongo que ha sido una relación con todas las letras —Exhaló aire con nostalgia—. Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan no se lo tomaron tan bien, _dattebayo _—dijo con tristeza.

—No pienses eso —fue la respuesta inmediata de Iruka—. Ahora que me lo has contado, entiendo las palabras de Kakashi —Naruto le miró, curioso—. Está dolido porque no confiaste en él.

—No —negó Naruto de inmediato—, está decepcionado, _dattebayo_ —revocó, recordando los ojos de su sensei.

Iruka respiró profundo.

—Eso es lo que él mismo quiere creer, Naruto —El aludido le miró con expresión indescifrable—. Lo conozco, sé lo suficiente de él como para asegurarte que está esperanzado con la noticia.

—¿Esperanzado? —Sonrió ligeramente—. Va a tener que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Sasuke vuelva _'ttebayo_ —_"Si vuelve"_ amenazó una vocecilla en su cabeza, que Naruto se obligó a ignorar—. Él —Miró a Iruka con un nuevo brillo en los ojos— me dijo que volvería cuando yo fuese Hokage.

El mayor sonrió, revolviéndole más el pelo.

—Entonces, ¿quién sabe si pasará mucho o poco?

* * *

—¿Estáis seguros de esto, _dattebayo_? —preguntó por encima del hombro, viendo a su sensei, a Bee y al amigo de éste último cruzados de brazos, esperando que empezase.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Iruka por decimotercera vez—. ¡Deja de hablar y concéntrate, Naruto!

—Vale, vale —refunfuñó por lo bajo, volviendo a colocarse cruzado de piernas en la roca que descansaba en medio del estanque.

Naruto demostró una habilidad para controlar al Kyubi que sorprendió al jinchūriki del Hachibi. Tras volver a sellar al demonio en su interior, tuvo la primera conversación decente con él. También fue la primera vez que vio a su madre.

Naruto entendió enseguida el miedo (hasta entonces irracional para él) que le profesaban sus compañeros a sus madres. Sin embargo, los enfados y gritos de Kushina habían quedado completamente olvidados por su belleza, su pelo rojo y su sonrisa amable. Naruto se preguntaba cómo había pensado que una mujer era hermosa antes de verla a ella. Kushina había demostrado ser comprensiva y altamente empática, además de cariñosa.

—Tienes a alguien especial —le había dicho—, lo sé, puedo darme cuenta. No lo pierdas.

Y esa sonrisa a Naruto le había dado toda la confianza que le faltaba. No creía ya tener motivos para dudar, para preguntarse si realmente conseguiría llegar al puesto de Hokage, porque después de hablar con su madre tenía claro que sí, que lo haría y que Sasuke volvería con él, y que estarían juntos y todo iría bien. Tan seguro como estaba, recorrió por última vez el túnel subterráneo que conectaba la casa de madera con el lugar de entrenamiento.

—Ahí tienes más informes, Naruto —le dijo Iruka nada más llegar—. Puedes descansar hoy, pero mañana quiero que te pongas a ello.

Naruto refunfuñó un queja y se dirigió a su habitación, consciente de que "descansar" significaba quedarse en su habitación durmiendo o haciendo nada. Sólo podía ver el verde de las plantas por la ventana, porque tenía totalmente prohibido salir hasta que los malditos documentos estuvieran todos firmados y sellados, y no paraban de llegar. Iruka sólo le decía que eran importantes informes para la guerra, y que los necesitaban firmados lo antes posible. Naruto se preguntaba si la guerra ya habría empezado, pero lo descartaba al momento. ¿Para qué le habían hecho controlar al Kyubi, si no era para que ayudase? Con el poder de Kurama unido al suyo, Naruto estaba seguro de ser invencible, el mejor de los ninjas. Mejor que Sasuke.

Sonrió.

Sasuke.

Con renovadas energías por el recuerdo de la levemente sonriente cara del moreno, Naruto se levantó de un salto y corrió a firmar papeles

* * *

Aquello ya no le olía bien. Llevaba en esa casita adorable de madera cinco días y no los dejaban salir. Miró al hombre a su lado. ¿Él no sospechaba nada?

—Hey, Bee —llamó con despreocupación. El aludido se giró con una ceja alzada.

—¡Tú, _bakayaro, konoyaro_!

Naruto pudo jurar que una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien.

—¿Salimos un rato _'ttebayo_?

No podemos, chiquillo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, como un niño pequeño.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y Naruto bufó. Los demás salían a sus anchas, pero a él lo mantenían allí encerrado, llevándole documentos que debía revisar. Había llegado dormido y todavía no había tomado ni un poco de aire fresco.

Miró de reojo al jinchuriki del Hachibi. Esos días tampoco habían estado tan mal, hasta había aprendido a dominar al Kyubi. Pero quería salir, y un tío que le sacaba tres cabezas y dos cuerpos no iba a impedírselo. Él era Uzumaki Naruto.

Rápido como un rayo, esquivó la densa musculatura y se encaramó a una ventana cercana. La mano de Bee estuvo a punto de engancharle el pantalón, pero consiguió evitarlo.

Fuera le esperaba un bosque especialmente denso. Corrió, escuchando los gritos que lo llamaban, entre ellos el de su primer sensei, y llegó al mar. Buscando alguna casa, algo que le indicara dónde se encontraba, siguió la costa.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que había llegado al mismo sitio en apenas una hora. ¿Una isla?

Furioso, se giró hacia los hombres que lo perseguían. Estaban ya parados, respirando agitadamente y mirándolo con desaprobación. Aquello no era ninguna misión.

—¿¡Dónde mierdas me han metido, _dattebayo_!? —gritó encarando a quienes habían evitado que saliese de aquella casa durante las anteriores horas.

Ninguno de los presentes respondió, incluso los animales callaron. Iruka se dio cuenta de que habían subestimado a Naruto.

—Naruto, por favor —intentó calmarlo su antiguo profesor.

El rubio lo miró con odio contenido. ¿Él también le había estado mintiendo? ¿Después de que había confiado en él como para contarle lo de Sasuke, le había mentido?

—¡No te acerques! —Extendió una mano hacia delante—. ¿¡Qué está pasando _'ttebayo_!? ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

Todos los ninjas miraron a Iruka, que suspiró profundamente.

—Volved, yo hablaré con él.

No muy convencidos de que la actitud del rubio fuese compatible con tener una calmada charla, los otros hicieron caso al que, en esos momentos, era su superior.

—Explícamelo —exigió el rubio.

—Tsunade y Kakashi sabían que lo descubrirías —Exhaló aire por la nariz—. Ellos sólo querían que estuvieras a salvo todo el tiempo posible, Naruto. Sabes que los de Akatsuki van tras losb_ijū_ —El rubio asintió, permitiendo que el otro continuase sin cortar, algo impropio de él—. La guerra no había comenzado cuando vinimos, pero ante la tentativa, Tsunade decidió ponerte a buen recaudo, para que no te enterases de su inicio y de su final, y así salvarte.

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿En serio? La vieja debía estar muy chocha. Sin él, estaban perdidos. ¡Estaban hablando de Akatsuki, por favor!

—¿La guerra ya ha empezado? —preguntó, sin gritos, sin coletillas, y con una voz tan fría que a Iruka le supo amarga.

Bajó la mirada pero la volvió a subir, decidido a no mostrar debilidad ante ese niño con el que había adquirido una relación familiar más allá de lo que había conocido nunca tras la muerte de sus padres.

—Sí —respondió firme, y vio a Naruto apretar fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños—. No voy a impedir que te vayas —dijo antes de que el otro pudiese hablar—, pero quiero darte algo antes.

Sin mucha emoción, el rubio dio un par de pasos hacia su sensei.

—Que sea rápido —pidió sin más.

¿Y si Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji o Tenten estaban en peligro? ¿Y si alguno de ellos había muerto ya? ¿Qué estaba siendo de Temari, Kankurō y Gaara? ¿Y Sasuke?

—Antes de salir, Kakashi me dio estoy —Del interior del chaleco sacó un pequeño sobre amarillo que parecía casi nuevo—. No me dijo lo que era, sólo me pidió que te lo diese antes de que te fueras —Se lo tendió a Naruto, quien lo recibió con algo de extrañeza—. Quería dártelo él, pero no le dio tiempo —El rubio examinó el sobre por ambos lados, descubriendo en uno de ellos garabateado. Con letra rápida, se podía leer el mensaje "Para cuando seas feliz"—. Dijo que tú sabrías lo que significaba —aclaró Iruka.

Y Naruto sonrió, asintiendo despacio con la cabeza. Por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba. Se había equivocado con su maestro, de pies a cabeza.

"_Prometo abrirlo cuanto antes, Kakashi-sensei" _

* * *

**Estoy feliz de haber podido regresar ya. He tenido suerte y me han encontrado un ordenador baratito. Por desgracia, y como algunos ya sabéis, lo que llevaba avanzado se perdió por problemas técnicos. He podido reescribir este capítulo, y estoy trabajando ya en el siguiente y en el de****_ Descontrol_****.****_ Fin de curso_**** también está empezado, así como otro fanfic, ****_Timelife_****, que no tardaré en comenzar a publicar. Muchisísimas gracias a todos por la paciencia que habéis tenido ^3^**

**Reviews****:**

**-****Breyito****: Estoy tan feliz de poder hablarte antes de lo que esperaba *se seca una lagrimilla*. Espero hacerte igual de feliz a ti *ruido de besos* xD. Ñeñe, prometo no volver a perder NADA; actualizaré ****_Descontrol_**** en cuanto vuelva a escribirlo, y espero no tardar :3**

**-****Goten Trunks5****: Me alegra oírlo, espero que te haya gustado este :D**

**-****Zanzamaru****: ¡Pero che, no clímax erótico! Sois todas unas mal-pensadas, que lo sepáis. Clímax trágicos, niñas, clímaz trágico. ¿A que ya no mola tanto? ¬¬ Vale, se me fue la pinza, ni caso xD Ya veremos qué tipo de clímaz es. (Los dos juntos. Toma ya, Sasuke follándose a un Naruto muerto. Neh, repito, ni caso)**

**-****Mari-neechan****: A Naruto lo ha violado Bee. ¿No ha quedado claro? ¿Lo reescribo? xD Nah, que me lo tienen engañaíto al pobre. ¡Pero nadie puede con Uzumaki Naruto!**

**-****Nekita Namikaze****: Ya estoy aquí. ¡CHARAN! xD Espero te guste este capítulo :D**

**¿REVIEWS? :3**


	8. La hora de los hermanos

**¡He cumplido mi propia fecha! Me siento tan orgullosa de mí misma *se seca una lagrimilla***

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la mente de Kishimoto.**

* * *

**La hora de los hermanos**

—Tres veces nuestras naciones han estado en guerra —habló con solemnidad el Kazekage. Las filas de shinobis bajo él callaron al instante—. Tres veces nos hemos hecho daño, nos hemos odiado. El odio creó una necesidad de poder y esa necesidad me creó. Yo era un jinchūriki, la personificación del odio y el poder; solía odiar al mundo y a su gente. Quería destruirlos con mis propias manos, exactamente lo que Akatsuki está tratando de hacer —Suspiró, imperceptiblemente para los ninjas, y un brillo nuevo se apoderó de su rostro—. Pero un hombre, un ninja de Konoha, me detuvo, y aunque era su enemigo, él lloró por mí. Lo herí y aún así me llamo amigo. Me salvó. Mi enemigo, mi amigo jinchūriki... —Alzó las comisuras de los labios, lo mínimo que una persona puede, seguramente, hacer—. Pasó el mismo dolor que yo pasé, pero no tenía odio y rencor en su puro corazón. ¡Aquí no hay enemigos, porque todos hemos sufrido por culpa de Akatsuki! ¡Así que no hay Arena, ni Roca, ni Hoja, ni Niebla, ni Nube! ¡Sólo hay shinobis! —La multitud infló el pecho, los ninjas, especialmente los de la Arena, empezaron a murmurar, alentados por su líder—. Si quieren mantener su odio contra Suna, cuando termine la guerra venid y tomad mi cabeza. Nuestros enemigos están detrás del amigo que me salvó la vida. Si ellos lo capturan, si dejamos que se lo lleven, nuestro mundo llegará a su fin. Yo quiero protegerlo y también a nuestro mundo, pero soy demasiado joven para protegerlo solo. ¡Necesito vuestra ayuda! Todos lo que estéis de acuerdo, ¡seguidme!

La muchedumbre se alzó en gritos exaltados de honor y valentía; encorajados por Gaara y unidos entre sí, los shinobis se prometieron, algunos en voz más alta que otros, dar su vida por la causa de esa guerra.

Sakura retorció las manos en su puesto. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Se preguntaba por Sai y Kakashi, por dónde estaría Sasuke, qué sería de Lee, si Naruto habría descubierto ya dónde estaba. Tal vez ya hubiese huido de la isla y llegase en cualquier momento. Una sacudida en el estómago le advirtió que no quería eso. ¿Y si Naruto se ponía en peligro? ¿Y si él...? No quiso terminar sus propios pensamientos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura-san? —preguntó la dulce y aguda voz de Hinata a su derecha.

La pelirrosa se apresuró a enfrentar su mirada y componer un intento de sonrisa para no preocupar a la Hyuga, cosa que no funcionó. Hinata arrugó el ceño.

—No pasa nada, Hinata —intentó calmar de manera inútil—, sólo estoy preocupada por Naruto-kun.

La otra chica sonrió con tristeza y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Te entiendo —susurró muy bajito—, yo sé lo fácil que es enamorarse de Naruto, Sakura —La nombrada la miró sorprendida, pero sin poder evitar un fuerte sonrojo. Hinata sonrió tristemente—, tienes suerte de que te elija a ti. Pero estamos aquí para protegerlo, no debemos temer.

Sakura sonrió con una tristeza que Hinata no comprendió.

—Él no me ha elegido a mí, Hinata.

* * *

No podía evitar sentir más que miedo. Pavor, horror. No veía un metro más allá de su posición; era consciente de que Kakashi estaba a su espalda porque la rozaba con la propia, pero ni siquiera podía asegurar que fuese su sensei. La niebla lo cubría todo a su paso, confundiendo los olores de la sangre y el agua; el rojo del suelo convirtiéndose en rosáceo, llegando hasta los pies de todo el que estaba allí.

Estaban rodeados por siete inoportunos espadachines muy bien armados de la Aldea de la Niebla. Los gritos incesantes de sus compañeros eran la prueba de que seguían allí, de que ellos sí podía ver y moverse entre las nubes plateadas. Tal vez habían atravesado a tres shinobis con la Nuibari*, o electrocutado a varios más a través del suelo con la Kiba*. Fuera como fuere, Sakura tampoco podía hacer mucho por defenderse, privada de su vista y agotada físicamente.

Kakashi la apartó por los pelos del roce de la Nuibari y un ninja joven que estaba detrás de ella sufrió el golpe directamente en el corazón. De entre la niebla salieron, con aspecto tenebroso y una sonrisa macabra, dos de los siete espadachines, que se presentaron frente a ellos. Habían conseguido sellar a uno, al parecer, así que les quedaban seis. Seguían siendo demasiados, demasiado fuertes y demasiado inmortales.

El del pelo blanco levantó la Kubikiribōchō*, Kakashi lo paró. Sakura, ganándose un par de rasguños, fue capaz de bloquear algunos ataques más, pero en cuestión de minutos ambos estaban exhaustos, sin chakra y a merced de dos hombres que no se cansaban ni podían morir firmemente armados y dispuestos a matarlos, tal vez por órdenes, pero Sakura dudaba que les hubiese importado hacerlo pudiendo manejar su propio cuerpo.

Se encogió sobre sí misma y notó a Kakashi intentar interponerse entre el peligro y ella, lo cual no resultaría. Casi como curiosidad morbosa, Sakura abrió los ojos y enfocó las dos figuras que se acercaban tranquilamente, como deseándoles que sufrieran hasta el último de sus momentos.

Y de repente, surgida de la nada, una potente luz morada inundó el lugar, atravesando como una saeta la niebla y disipándola hasta tal punto que en un par de segundos Kakashi se apartó de ella y ambos pudieron observar, asombrados, una gran flecha de chakra de color violeta atravesar los cuerpos ya sin vida de los dos espadachines, cuyas espadas cayeron al suelo desvaneciéndose. La gigantesca arma se retiró, llevándose consigo dos almas que se revolvían angustiadas y que quedaron selladas al instante, y dejando en su lugar cenizas de color gris.

La flecha despareció paulatinamente y, con la niebla fuera de juego, Sakura encontró a su salvador en lo alto de un peñasco, oculto en la altura y las sombras, pero con un pelo lo suficientemente alzado como para ser perfectamente reconocible.

_"Sasuke-kun"_

* * *

—Te estás ablandado —lo recibió Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke bufó, pero imperceptiblemente devolvió el gesto a su hermano mayor, sin amago de contestar nada. A sus espaldas, el campo de batalla seguía llenándose de gritos de horror y dolor, y Sasuke sintió cierto remordimiento al ser consciente de que, aunque los había conseguido salvar una vez, aún quedaban varios de esos ninjas en pie, y muy posiblemente los atacarían en cuanto tuviesen ocasión. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que su empresa ahora era mayor, y que ya había perdido todo el tiempo que podía permitirse salvando a sus antiguos compañeros.

¿Cómo estaría Naruto?

—No quieres que mueran, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Itachi, en un tono que el menor no supo clasificar.

De nuevo no respondió, porque su hermano sabía la respuesta. Los recordaba con un cariño especial, tal vez diluido por el tiempo y las abiertas heridas, pero que seguía allí, latente, como si las ocasiones en las que habían intentado matarse jamás hubieran ocurrido para él. No era el cariño (Sasuke se esforzaba en llamarlo así) que sentía por Naruto, ni se le acercaba, pero era algo similar, en un grado mucho menor, con una intensidad muy diferente y de una forma sencillamente distinta.

Aún tardaron, una hora, o dos, pero a ninguno les importó demasiado. Corrieron todo lo que pudieron, pasando desapercibidos en lugares totalmente vigilados. La sangre regó sus pies delante de una cascada, donde un viejo samurái luchaba incansable contra un hombre que portaba una máscara de gas en la boca. Hanzo de la Salamandra parecía hablar más que luchar, y en algún momento intentó resistirse al poderoso Edo Tensei.

—Debemos darnos prisa —sentenció Sasuke.

* * *

—Kabuto —avisó Tobi por última vez, con voz de ultratumba que resonó bajo la máscara blanca y negra que ocultaba sus facciones—, no hagas nada insensato.

—No se me ocurriría —devolvió el híbrido con una sonrisa viperina.

Tobi no confiaba tanto en Kabuto como para creérselo, pero sí lo hacía en su propio juicio, y Kabuto debía ser muy idiota como para hacer algo en su contra. Él sabía que ni con todos los revividos a su favor podría ganarle a él, el verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

Salió de la guarida con seguridad. A su derecha, alejada de la entrada bastante bien escondida de donde Kabuto organizaba su jugada, una mujer de sonrisa temible se elevaba en el cielo rodeada de tres inmensas esferas de fuego. Por un instante, Pakura lo miró a él, como decidiéndose a incluirlo en su lista de víctimas, y finalmente le sonrió con perversidad antes de calcinar vivos a varias decenas de shinobi que, con la piel y los músculos derritiéndose sobre su calavera, no tenían voz suficiente para gritar todo el dolor que sentían.

Tobi viró a la izquierda con mueca inmutable bajo su adusta máscara y se internó en el bosque, dejando atrás la sangre y la carne quemada cuyo hedor le perforaba las fosas nasales. La brisa que acompañaba el crepúsculo le despejó la mente, y el líder de Akatsuki preparó su transporte personal. Entre las sombras distinguió dos delgadas y rápidas figuras correr entre los arbustos, más silenciosos que el más cauteloso de los anbu.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuesen los hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi detuvo de pronto sus pasos, siendo inmediatamente seguido por su hermano. El escondrijo de aquella alimaña estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en el chakra ambiental y verlo con su Sharingan activado. Por cautela, agachó su figura hasta quedar oculto tras un arbusto, y Sasuke quedó tras él, en la misma posición, sin preguntar nada porque Itachi tendría motivos más que suficiente para hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Creo que ya está despejado —dijo con firmeza. Un "creo" de modestia, porque Sasuke sabía que estaba seguro—. No nos alejaremos mucho.

Tomó a su hermano de la muñeca aunque no fuese necesario y lo condujo hasta un claro cercano, resguardado de cualquier entrada improvista pues estaba completamente rodeado de los árboles de aquél frondoso bosque. Sasuke dejó que tirara de él sin ofrecer resistencia o parecer molesto.

—Si algo te llega a ocurrir... —comenzó Sasuke.

—Nada va a pasarme —tranquilizó Itachi con una sonrisa suave—. Vamos, tenemos que darnos la mayor prisa posible.

—¿Cuánto tardará? —preguntó el menor.

—No estoy seguro —confesó su hermano con un suspiro—, pero debes debilitar y distraer a Kabuto hasta que eso ocurra. Cuanto más débil sea su mente...

—Más fácil será controlarla —terminó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa—. Papá lo decía siempre —recordó.

Itachi no respondió y, como su hermano pequeño, se inmiscuyó en recuerdos que tenían su parte alegre en contraposición a la dolorosa. Se esforzó por no rememorar las angustiadas caras de sus progenitores antes de asesinarlos, porque sabía que su mente no lo resistiría, y en cambio dejó aflorar las risas cantarinas de su madre cuando hablaba animadamente con esa amiga pelirroja que tenía, los elogios de su padre cuando hacía algo bien, las insistentes peticiones de un Sasuke de tres años para pasar más tiempo con él y las abrigadas cenas familiares en la cocina.

—Empecemos —dijo, saliendo de su propio mundo.

Volviendo también a la realidad, Sasuke lo miró perdido y luego asintió en silencio. Itachi decidió apoyarse sentado en un árbol, para que su cuerpo, que seguramente quedase repentinamente inconsciente, sufriese el menor daño posible. Sasuke se arrodilló delante de él y lo miró, con una preocupación enterrada para no sentirse él mismo vulnerable ante las escenas nada favorables que su imaginación se esforzaba en mandarle. Todo saldría bien, quería pensar.

Fijó sus ojos en los de su hermano y activó el Sharingan hasta llegar al Eterno. Ambos orbes con el mismo dibujo se encontraron y comenzaron, muy lentamente al principio y a una velocidad extrema al final, a girar en direcciones opuestas: el de Itachi hacia la derecha y el de Sasuke hacia la izquierda, quedando de frente en perfecta sincronía. El menor no sintió nada, pero Itachi tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no contraerse de dolor.

Era como si le quemasen, pero no el cuero cabelludo, si no algo en su interior, en la parte más alta de la nuca. Un calor abrasador se instaló allí mientras sentía como si estuviesen arrancando los ojos de sus cuencas (dolor que ya conocía) y volviéndoselos a poner una y otra vez. Finalmente quedó un vacío en su mente y todo se volvió negro.

Sasuke observó, saliendo del trance en que el genjutsu lo había sumido, el cuerpo de su hermano mayor caer hacia un lado, y a punto estuvo de tocar la tierra húmeda. Con delicadeza, lo cogió de los hombros y lo apoyó todo lo bien que pudo contra el tronco, recargando el peso de gran parte en una roca. Suspiró quedamente antes de levantarse. Durante un rato estaría solo, y hacía tanto que no le faltaba la compañía que se había olvidado del poco sentido que tenía su vida sin Itachi, o sin Naruto.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y se obligó a luchar contra el sentimiento que le pedía a gritos no dejar a Itachi allí, girándose y encaminándose a grandes saltos hacia donde su Sharingan le guiaba. Podía sentir el familiar chakra de Kabuto, distorsionado y menguado, pero el suyo al fin y al cabo. Tal como había predicho Itachi, estaba despejado y no encontró problema alguno para entrar por la única apertura de la guarida, un agujero de varios metros de circunferencia que conducía directamente al subsuelo. Caminó con soltura, sin molestarse en ocultar sus pasos, pues sabía que ya no contaba con el factor sorpresa, probablemente desde hacía rato. Sus pasos resonaron con profundidad entre la roca y creyó escuchar una gota de agua golpear la superficie.

—Cuánto tiempo, Sasuke-kun —lo recibió la voz del que había sido por mucho tiempo el subordinado favorito de Orochimaru.

—No el suficiente —respondió sin ningún tono en especial.

La risa nasal de Kabuto hizo eco en el lugar. No se escondió, simplemente esperó sentado, delante de su tablero, con la fichas en él, a que el menor de los Uchiha parase delante. Sasuke contempló con cierta sorpresa la transformación del antiguo Kabuto, con gafas redondas y aspecto de pringado. Ahora, con ese ligero aire a Orochimaru y muchas similitudes con una serpiente blanca (sobre todo porque su mitad inferior era una serpiente), podía decirse que incluso le infundía algo de respeto.

—Intenté advertirlo —dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa ladina—, avisé a Tobi de que Itachi era demasiado leal como para quedarse, y de que tú le seguirías ciegamente. No hay nada que se compare al amor de un hermano, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke gruñó, no como una forma de respuesta, si no como amenaza. Ignorándolo de forma sublime, Kabuto se alzó completamente y apartó con cuidado el tablero, de forma que ninguna de las pequeñas piezas con las que jugaba con la vida de la gente se movió ni un milímetro.

—Basta de cháchara —habló el Uchiha de forma fría—, cuando más tarde en matarte, más tiempo perderé.

Kabuto casi no tuvo tiempo de reírse cuando Sasuke ya se le echaba encima cargado con un Chidori. Estaba en desventaja, el moreno lo sabía: debía controlar sus ataques para evitar asesinar a Kabuto, y éste no tenía por qué hacerlo. Por otra parte, el siervo de Orochimaru debía estar pendiente también de que su tablero no sufriese daño si no quería que la guerra quedase en su contra, así que su atención estaba dividida y eso era una pequeña brecha que Sasuke debía saber aprovechar.

Intentó atacar acercándose al juego, pero Kabuto no se lo permitió, con potentes ataques que intentaban de todas las maneras posibles dañar sus puntos vitales de chakra y, en especial, sus ojos. Se vio obligado a activar el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, y así dejar al descubierto una de sus claves para el éxito. Kabuto bajó reptando de las paredes por el lado opuesto de la cueva en el que se encontraba el tablero.

—Vaya, vaya —siseó—, qué sorpresa...

Pero Sasuke no quería ni tenía tiempo para jueguecitos. Acumulando todo el chakra de sus brazos en sus manos elaboró dos perfectos Chidori que rápidamente se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. Con la velocidad que lo caracterizó y que le proporcionó el mismo Orochimaru, rodeó el serpentino cuerpo de Kabuto y sacó la espada que había adquirido tras la pérdida de la otra. No era su Chokutō y no canalizaba su chakra de la misma forma, pero por lo menos lo hacía.

Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, hundió el metal en la blanca y escamosa cola de Kabuto, que graznó de dolor. Alentado por el grito, Sasuke viró la hoja hasta enterrarla por completo en la carne y tocar la tierra del suelo, que se abrió paso para él. La sangre de color carmesí, comenzó a salir por el dilatado orificio, cubriendo las níveas membranas con el color de la muerte. Con la ayuda del apoyo de sus pies a ambos lados de la espada, Sasuke cayó de frente a la serpiente tras un magistral salto, llevándose el arma consigo.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes? —gritó Kabuto—. ¿Crees que no sé que lo que pretendes es debilitarme? ¡No quieres matarme, lo sé!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo, pues con eso Kabuto le tomaba algo de ventaja. Ahora, la serpiente sabía que podía atacar con todo su potencial sin temer que Sasuke le asestase la puñalada mortal.

Con menos fervor que antes debido a la abierta herida de su parte posterior, Kabuto volvió a subir por la paredes dispuesto a rodear a Sasuke, quien se propuso cortarle aquél apéndice viperino para dejarlo casi definitivamente fuera de combate. Canalizó parte de su chakra a la hoja de la espada, afilándola y alargándola. La empuñó con decisión en la mano derecha y la resguardó tras su espalda antes de lanzarse a la carrera a por Kabuto.

No llegó a su objetivo. Antes de siquiera acortar a la mitad la distancia entre su cuerpo y el del siervo de Orochimaru, su cabeza retumbó y un doloroso y agudo pinchazo de dolor en la frente le hizo frenar sus pasos. Quedó paralizado en el aire, y hasta Kabuto dejó de moverse para mirarlo extrañado.

Por su parte, Sasuke se esforzó en no caer de rodillas y quedar totalmente expuesto. Intentó mantenerse alerta para no ser herido mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas. Era como si le estuviesen presionando el celebro y hundiendo los ojos, todo a la vez.

No supo cuánto duró, si minutos o segundos, pero cesó tan repentinamente como había llegado, y de golpe, cuando abrió los ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados por el dolor, Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo contemplando sus movimientos como si no fuese él, y estuviese viendo una película en primera persona a través de un cristal ligeramente traslúcido. Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero no éste no le respondía.

_"Estoy aquí, Sasuke"_ dijo la voz de su hermano, en algún punto dentro de su cabeza.

Todo era tan inusitado e irreal que Sasuke no terminaba de creérselo, aún sabiendo que él mismo había contribuido a esa situación.

_"Descansa un poco."_ continuó Itachi_ "Al fin y al cabo, yo no voy a estar en condiciones de acabar con él cuando desactive el Edo Tensei."_

A Itachi, pronunciar esas palabras le costaba más de lo que parecía, porque él no quería que su hermano matase a nadie más, no importaba si era un político o un criminal. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, en ese caso concreto, era necesario, así que se limitó a suspirar y miró a su enemigo a los ojos.

Kabuto se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo había cambiado. Un par de movimientos le sirvieron para comprobar que ya no luchaba contra Sasuke. Era su cuerpo, sí, pero no se movía de la misma forma, ni tenía la misma mirada. Dos más tardó en reconocer la estilizada forma de lucha del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

—¿Es posible? —susurró para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente audible para los otros dos.

Pero tuvo poco tiempo para pensar, pues Itachi no dejó de atacarlo. No era muy difícil, empero, suponer que, si Itachi estaba en Sasuke, su cuerpo debía estar en algún sitio.

Sonrió de forma maquiavélica antes de abandonar la cueva por un orificio que él mismo acababa de perforar. Ésa sería su prioridad.

* * *

***Una de las siete espadas, la Aguja de Coser.**

***Otra de las espadas, Colmillos (que produce electricidad).**

***La más famosa de las espadas, la que lleva primero Zabuza y luego Suigetsu.**

**¿Y bien? Sé que es bastante lento y no hay nada muy interesante, pero este capítulo era necesario :3**

**Reviews:**

**-****Zanzamaru****: ¡Ajaja! Siento avisarte que aún tendrás que esperar un poquitín más para ver a Naru follao por Sasuke-kuun, pero prometo que llegará xD **

**-****Alicatar****: ¡Y aquí vuelvo, puntual y todo! Que conste que esto es mérito tuyo, se me ha pegado de ti, así que quien quiera, que te agradezca con una galletita o algo xD. La semejanza manga-fic es algo que siempre me ha gustado, porque me permite seguir con la personalidad de los niños muy fácilmente. Sin embargo, en el próximo capítulo ya no habrá ninguna relación, porque este fic está pensado desde hace mucho tiempo y el manga evoluciona, el fic no xD ¡Ey! ¿Quién ha dicho que sea una carta? kukuku.**

**-****nekita namikaze****: ¡Aquí tienes a Sasuke! para saber lo que Kakashi le ha dado a Naru habrá que esperar al capítulo *revisa sus notas* 15 :D**

**-****true-chan324****: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando :D**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: ¡Gracias! Y espero que el examen te haya salido bien :D y que te guste este capítulo :3**

**-****Sofy-Cha****n: ¡Todo lo prontito que he podido! Me alegra ver que te gusta tanto, y espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas :3, como me gusta leer que has leído mis otros fics. Me hace mucha ilusión :D Lo de la fusión de chakras es algo que surgió leyendo un libro sobre la energía vital (soy algo espiritual yo xD) y pensé que el chakra es algo similar, así que lo incluí por ahí :3 Como le he dicho a Alicatar antes, a partir del siguiente capítulo poco o nada va a tener que ver con el manga original.**

**_¿Reviews?_**** *cara de ángel***

**Próximo capítulo, posiblemente, el sábado 13 de abril.**


	9. El odio definitivo de Sasuke

**¡Aaah! Como voy a estar desparecida esta noche, mañana y casi todo el domingo, me adelanto un poquito.**

**No todo es de color rosa. No me matéis por el capítulo y leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

**Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**El odio definitivo de Sasuke**

Sasuke no dejó de gruñir en su propia cabeza, intentando alertar a su hermano. Lo estaba viendo, lo había visto desde que Kabuto había salido demasiado rápido de la cueva, abandonando su juego a merced de cualquiera que quisiera detenerlo. Por una vez, se sabía más inteligente, o tal vez sólo más atento, que Itachi, pero en ningún momento le produjo la satisfacción que, sabía, le habría dado aquél mismo sentimientos años atrás, cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos; cuando aún había alguien que los comparaba.

Ahora, y desde hacía tiempo, era iguales. Ya no estaba Fugaku para recordarle que Itachi había hecho anteriormente, mucho antes y mucho mejor que él, algo que a Sasuke le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. No, las cosas ya no eran así.

Por eso Sasuke no dejaba de gritar interiormente, con la sensación de impotencia más grande de su vida acumulándose en el pecho, mientras su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacerle caso o simplemente no quería escucharlo porque sabía lo que iba a oír y sabía que su misión era mucho más importante que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sasuke podía no compartir dicha opinión, pero Itachi era dueño de su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada. Sólo gritar una y otra vez "¡Mira por dónde vas, hermano!", esperando que su propio cuerpo se detuviera, intentando controlarlo con todas sus fuerzas sin ser capaz, porque al fin y al cabo Itachi era el mejor con el genjutsu y él y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Sasuke creyó llorar. En la intimidad de su mente, sólo acompañado por su hermano, pero llorar, al fin y al cabo. Y las lágrimas saladas se deslizaron lentamente por una cara con una expresión que no era la suya, e Itachi sintió y saboreó el precio de lo que sabía iba a pasar.

Ni él ni Kabuto relajaron posiciones en ningún momento. Prácticamente conducido por la serpiente, e Itachi era consciente de ello, retrocedían, avanzaban y viraban como al siervo de Orochimaru le venía en gana.

Kabuto no era ni mínimamente consciente de las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si no, no lo habría hecho. Experto como era, tras años de experimentos con miles de pacientes en su laboratorio, en leer expresiones faciales, miradas y gestos, utilizó sus armas psicológicas y algo de rastreo de chakra para detectar, cada pocos segundos, alguna pista que le indicara el paradero del cuerpo del mayor de los Uchiha.

Se limitó, entonces, a defenderse de los infernales ataques de Itachi mientras intentaba conseguir su objetivo. Poco a poco, demasiado lento pero a paso seguro, equivocándose muchas veces, fue dando pasos de ciego hasta que, detrás suya y aventando a su espalda un soplo de aire fresco, intuyó un claro que, estaba seguro, era lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar desapercibido en la distancia y lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar un cuerpo.

Con toda la discreción de la que fue capaz, siguió escabulléndose entre los árboles con su cola agujereada y los niveles de chakra bajando a cada segundo.

Y Sasuke siguió gritando, cada vez más bajo porque ni Itachi ni nadie lo escuchaba. Siguió gritando sus miedos hasta que su voz se convirtió en un susurro inaudible hasta para él y se dio por vencido cuando su hermano, desde su consciente, le dijo que estuviera tranquilo, que todo iba a salir bien.

La llegada al claro supuso un vuelco a su corazón que ambos hermanos sintieron. El miedo, racional e irracional, se apoderó de cada neurona que todavía estaba en contacto con Sasuke y sus temblores llegaron incluso al cuerpo que Itachi manejaba.

Kabuto vio el cuerpo en cuando la luz de la luna iluminó la hierba verde. Itachi, sin embargo, no se lo puso nada fácil. Si bien había conseguido llegar hasta allí porque, de alguna forma, al Uchiha le había sido de utilidad el viaje, el poder tocar o tan siquiera acercarse a su cuerpo era algo que no estaba ni remotamente en sus planes.

Por su hermano, lucharía con uñas y dientes por proteger su cuerpo y, con ello, su vida.

Y dentro de su mente Sasuke seguía temblando, preguntándose a sí mismo si sería capaz de concentrarse para cuando llegase el momento del genjutsu, calmándose con las tranquilizadoras respuestas de Itachi y volviendo a entrar en pánico. No recordaba haberse sentido tan asustado desde que era un niño y vio cómo su familia asesinada yacía en el suelo.

Kabuto retrocedió de nuevo, alejándose más del cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos y gruñendo una maldición por ello. Con la habilidad que la naturaleza le había dado, Itachi rodeó el cuerpo de serpiente y se posó _accidentalmente_ en la herida de la cola. Kabuto gritó de dolor mientras pequeñas piedras, ramas y tierra entraban en el agujero que Sasuke anteriormente había dejado, e Itachi apretó más el talón.

Kabuto juntó sus manos en un último intento de sello. Con el chakra por los suelos y el dolor recorriendo cada nervio de su ser, los brazos quedaron prácticamente inertes a sus costados. Siseó algo ininteligible, porque estaba furioso. Furioso de haber sido astutamente engañado por Itachi para ir perdiendo chakra tan sólo defendiéndose.

**—**Eres bueno **—**musitó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El talón de Itachi se hundió un poco más en la herida, provocando un nuevo grito que surcó el aire de forma desgarradora, y que a ninguno de los dos hermanos les arrancó el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa.

**—**Tú eres patético **—**escupió Itachi, volviendo ante Kabuto y empujándolo contra un árbol**—**. Jugar con las personas es cruel e inhumano.

**—**Dime, Uchiha, ¿me ves mucha pinta de humano?

Y se carcajeó ante su cara, e Itachi casi lo mata, porque Sasuke estuvo allí para impedírselo.

"_Todavía es fuerte"_ dijo Itachi dentro de su cabeza.

"_Haz que deje de serlo"_ casi ordenó el menor.

Y aunque Itachi había llegado a odiar el Tsukuyomi con toda su alma por cómo tuvo que utilizarlo en el pasado, no se atrevió a rebatir ni mínimamente lo que Sasuke había dicho, pues sería una pérdida de tiempo tanto como una mentira.

Kabuto casi cayó en la inconsciencia tras visitar un mundo de oscuridad y sangre. El chakra de Orochimaru que seguía en su cuerpo le permitió aguantar con los ojos abiertos más de lo que Itachi había visto nunca, y era precisamente por eso que había necesitado aquella técnica. Si su mejor genjutsu no lo mataba o, mínimo, lo dejaba durmiendo plácidamente, ¿cómo podría controlarle con él? Era imposible, y por ello necesitaba los ojos de su hermano en trabajo conjunto con los suyos.

"_Es la hora, ¿verdad?"_, oyó decir a Sasuke.

Quiso decirle que no, que de repente el pequeño se despertase y todo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Todo, empezando por la masacre que él mismo cometió años atrás.

**—**Sí **—**contestó en voz alta.

Kabuto cayó a peso muerto sobre su mano cuando lo estuvo sujetando por el cuello con una. La cabeza colgaba aparentemente inerte y sólo era posible distinguir que seguía vivo por el leve levantamiento de su pecho al respirar, forzosamente debido a la presión en la tráquea que los dedos de Itachi ejercían sobre ella.

Tuvo que levantarle la cara con la otra mano y conseguir que a duras penas le mirase; y mucho más difícil fue que enfocase sus ojos en los propios, entornados de dolor como los tenía.

**—**Ahora mírame, pedazo de hijo de puta **—**pronunció con desagrado**—**. Esto va a acabarse aquí y ahora.

Bastó un segundo que Kabuto fijase sus negros ojos en los igualmente oscuros del Uchiha menor para que el genjutsu se pusiera en funcionamiento. Sasuke se obligó a concentrarse en sus ojos y en los de su hermano, y al instante un punzante dolor le indicó que el proceso estaba en marcha.

Casi podía notar cómo los nervios oculares se sacudían de forma antinatural ante la invasión de la imagen de unos ojos ajenos y a la vez tan iguales. Exteriormente, la estrella con el shuriken de tres puntas comenzó a girar de manera vertiginosa, un ojo hacia un lado y el otro hacia el contrario, provocando un efecto visual caótico y casi psicótico. El cuerpo de Kabuto convulsionó ligeramente antes de responder.

"_¿Será tan fácil?"_, preguntó Sasuke, poco convencido.

"_Debería."_

**—**Ahora –pronunció despacio Itachi, buscando algún signo de respuesta por parte del controlado. Kabuto se irguió ante ellos**—**, desharás la técnica de Resurrección Impura que estás utilizando para la guerra.

Tuvieron que esperar un minuto en el que, de haber sido de los que perdían los nervios, ambos se habrían mordido las uñas de una misma mano. Durante sesenta segundos exactos Kabuto permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida tras la espalda de Sasuke. Los dos hermanos aguardaron, adoptando antes que nada una posición defensiva.

Finalmente, el siervo de Orochimaru levantó muy lentamente ambos brazos. Estaba, evidentemente, tratando inútilmente de resistir al genjutsu bajo el que había caído por obra de Itachi. Las manos de dedos extremadamente finos y largos poco a poco se juntaron frente al pecho en un sello, y luego en otro, y después en otro diferente. Sasuke estaba demasiado ansioso porque llegase el final como para contarlos, pero poco importaba. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, las manos de Kabuto cayeron de nuevo a sus lados, igual que su cabeza inerte lo hizo sobre su pecho. Aún así, se mantuvo en pie, todavía bajo los efectos del genjutsu.

* * *

Cayó, agotado y tembloroso, con la piernas que no le respondían y el sudor pegando la ropa a su piel. Frente a él y para su inmenso alivio, los siete jinchūriki restantes se volatilizaron en cenizas grises.

* * *

"_¿Cómo sabemos que ha funcionado?"_, preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi simplemente se acercó a la figura de Kabuto sin mediar palabra y rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos. El contenido hizo un ruido tintineante antes de ser recogido por la mano cerrada de Itachi. Al volver a abrirla, algunas de las pequeñas piedras que Kabuto utilizaba sobre su tablero centellearon a la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles antes de deshacerse en un finísimo polvo que voló inmediatamente

Sasuke pudo notar que una sonrisa se formaba en su cara, a pesar de que él no había dado tal orden a su cerebro. Acto seguido, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se apretaron, mordidos por los dientes. El escozor en el lagrimal era evidente.

**—**Ya todo estará bien, estúpido hermano menor **—**susurró Itachi.

Sasuke se sintió sacudir por una ola de calidez que pocas veces había experimentado. Cuando su hermano despertó y cuando Naruto lo besó, y la primera vez que hicieron el amor en medio del bosque. Hizo amago de tragar saliva.

**—**Jamás.

La voz ronca, desgastada y moribunda de Kabuto retumbó de manera imposible entre los árboles, turbando cualquier momento de paz que los hermanos pudieran estar teniendo y sacándolos de su onírica utopía en menos de una milésima de segundo. Pero sonaba lejos, demasiado lejos para donde debería estar.

El cuerpo de Sasuke volvió a responder a su mente original, tal vez producto del cansancio de Itachi o del miedo que recorrió al menor de arriba abajo. Sentía a su hermano con él, pero como adormilado y muy al fondo de su cabeza. Sasuke no quería creer que era demasiado tarde, aunque de hecho sabía que lo era. Sin embargo, no había daños hasta el momento.

Concretamente hasta el momento en que la cola dañada de escamas blancas atravesó rápida, fuerte y con una precisión milimétrica el punto exacto donde el corazón de Itachi latía.

El mundo paró por un minuto. Las hojas dejaron de agitarse y hacer ruido, pues el viento dejó de moverse; el agua ya no corría ni fluía intrépida esquivando piedras; la respiración se le había cortado. Y las ramas bajo sus pies tampoco crujieron cuando empezó un inconsciente recorrido, tortuosamente lento, sin escuchar, pensar o sentir nada más que una furia corroer su sangre desde la base de sus pies, los cuales seguían moviéndose, hasta llegar al cerebro y ofuscar completamente su visión objetiva de las cosas.

Sólo matar estaba ahora en primera línea de pensamiento.

Creyó que su hermano le hablaba, pero supo que era imaginaciones suyas. Sasuke se preguntó por qué la venganza antes que la tristeza, por qué matar antes que llorar, pero de nuevo no halló explicación a sus acciones. Igual que cuando su mente obsesivamente quería a Itachi muerto para que pagase por el asesinato de su clan, ahora Kabuto debía morir.

Luego, más tarde, solo en algún lugar lejano, lloraría de nuevo la pérdida de su hermano. Los riachuelos se convertirían en cataratas que no supo si iban a cesar en algún momento esta vez. Quizás había divagado demasiado en una vida feliz junto a Naruto y su hermano vivo en Konoha, y en algún momento olvidó que estaban en una guerra. Y que, en cualquier guerra, hay muertos, vivos, eternamente incapacitados y héroes.

Kabuto tal vez estaba demasiado agotado como para moverse para esquivar al Uchiha, pero tuvo tiempo suficiente que le permitió levantar el inerte cuerpo de Itachi sobre su cola y lanzarlo contra su hermano pequeño. El largo y delgado cadáver todavía cálido, agujereado en el pecho y con una gran mancha carmesí extendiéndose desde su negra ropa a la blanca de Sasuke fue el golpe definitivo a la mente, más débil de lo que intentaba parecer, del menor que, tras un fuerte abrazo que le supo a amarga despedida, fijó sus ojos rojos llenos de dolor, ira, repulsión y, sobre todo, odio. Un odio definitivo contra aquél que le había arrebatado la mitad de su existencia.

El cuerpo de Itachi reposó en la verde hierba y Sasuke escuchó un rugido que, más tarde, comprendió había hecho él. Con mucha más velocidad de la que acostumbraba a exhibir, su variedad más potente de Chidori en ambas manos, el Sharingan refulgiendo en sus orbes cual espejismo del diablo y la voz de su hermano todavía repitiendo su nombre en su cabeza, Sasuke se abalanzó hacia la persona más detestable sobre la faz de la tierra.

Kabuto no tuvo tiempo ni fuerzas para evitarlo. Se vio repentinamente atravesado, tal cual él había hecho con Itachi momentos atrás. El ruido de sangre revolviéndose y el olor a carne quemada quedaron atrás cuando el dolor en su pecho y estómago le palpitó en la cabeza, y no contuvo un grito, simplemente porque era imposible. Segundos después Sasuke desenterró sus ensangrentadas manos del cuerpo de serpiente, llevándose con él trozos de carne y órganos internos a la vez que el cadáver caía de boca contra el suelo y la hierba se teñía de rojo.

Recordó a Itachi en su casa, cómo se miraba las manos horrorizado y perdía la cabeza. Él permaneció impasible, sabiendo que no sentía absolutamente nada parecido al arrepentimiento tras acabar con la vida de ese ser desgraciado.

A pasos tan lentos como los que había dado antes, dando trompicones por la ausencia de estabilidad emocional y aquejado de furiosos espasmos fruto del incipiente llanto, llegó junto a su hermano y, tras arrodillarse, recargó su cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo contra él.

Y de repente las hojas volvieron a dejarse llevar por el fresco aire, el agua embravecida se agitó contras las orillas del arroyo y su respiración era más agitada que nunca.

"_Sasuke."_

Sasuke arrojó lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de su hermano como respuesta.

**—**Es imposible **—**musitó, más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

"_Estoy aquí"_. La voz de Itachi se oía débil y apenas con volumen suficiente.

**—**Tengo que salvarte **—**Pero no se movió, no podía hacerlo.

"_Ya no hay nada que hacer, Sasuke"_, musitó el mayor. _"Escúchame. No pierdas lo que tienes."_

**—**Eras tú **—**gruñó entre sollozos.

"_No soy sólo yo. Está en peligro, Sasuke. Ahora te toca salvarlo a él, como él hizo contigo. Yo..."_, y Sasuke pudo jurar que vio a su hermano sonreír dentro de su cabeza, _"te amaré por siempre"_.

Y sólo entonces sintió la presencia de Itachi en su mente despareciendo paulatinamente, reticente a irse e impotente ante el acto. Tardó un poco en procesar las palabras de su hermano y levantó la cabeza, intentando enfocar el lugar donde estaba para ir donde fuese que estaba Naruto en peligro y devolverle aquello que el rubio le había dado siempre.

Los árboles eran todos iguales y el río no ayuda, pero tampoco eso le hizo falta. Un brillo anaranjado de repente iluminó el claro y varios kilómetros alrededor, sobre las copas de los frondosos gigantes verdes. Con cuidado, depositó a su hermano de nuevo en el suelo y se alzó con las piernas seguras para mirar desde una rama alta. Volvería a por Itachi, cuando todo estuviese bien.

Comprobó desde su posición que la luz naranja tintada de rojo procedía de una columna de chakra del mismo color que se elevaba a una distancia bastante grande de donde él se encontraba. Un escalofrío lo sacudió, porque inmediatamente supo que era Naruto. Y sin pensarlo más, se lanzó a las ramas contiguas en pos de llegar lo antes posible.

Rezando en todo momento para que no fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Mi pobre Itachi T_T Yo lo quiero, lo amo y todo eso, no os creáis que no.**

**Reviews:**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: Jaja, no me extraña, estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar x). Pues sí, Itachi ha muerto T.T. Era, de laguna forma enrevesada, necesario. El Mpreg sí es seguro, aunque no será puro Mpreg ¿?. Ya lo verás. En cuanto al título, tranquila por eso x)**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: Siento lo de Itachi :( Como he dicho antes, era necesario. Y no, Deidara no está vivo. Al igual que los demás, su historia en el manga se mantiene. Yo sólo cambio lo que he escrito. Felicidades por el examen y el premio^^. ¡Utilízalo bien!**

**-****Alicatar-chan****: Galletita para ti :3 ¡Uy, el capítulo se adelantó! Ahí tienes a Naruto, medio muerto y en dos líneas, pero lo tienes XD. en el próximo capítulo, más Naruto. Aún habrá que esperar al capítulo 15 para saber lo de Kakashi O.o ¡Te voy a hacer esperar huahhahahahha! Sí que soy malvada, sí xD**

**Próximo capítulo... intentaré que sea antes del sábado de la semana que viene, pero fijemos la fecha ahí xD (Que ya entre medias hay mucha cosa de actualización je_je_je)**


	10. Sin palabras

**Como "compensación" por haber tardado tanto con el anterior, este capítulo ha venido prontito. ¡No me matéis!**

**Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Rikudo Sennin es el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.**

* * *

**Sin palabras**

Sentía sus pies flotar sobre las ramas, apenas rozándolas con la suela fina de su calzado. La ropa le pesaba, y ya no sabía si era por la sensación de que iba demasiado lento como para llegar a tiempo o por la sangre que la empapaba, ajena y todavía fresca. La camisa gris se pegaba a su cuerpo con asquerosa facilidad y el aire ayudaba sólo ligeramente a evitarlo, o tal vez esa era su impresión. La luz anaranjada seguía siendo un foco en algún punto inexacto del gran campo de batalla, y a Sasuke le parecía que no se acercaba nunca.

Ni siquiera lo había notado, pero el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno refulgía con más brillo que nunca en sus ojos.

* * *

Intentó por todos los medios levantarse. La rodillas flaquearon, pero logró sostenerse sobre ellas de manera temblorosa, apoyándose en la pared de roca a su espalda. Se hallaba en el cráter de uno de sus ataques, o tal vez de ataques enemigos. Los árboles habían desaparecido en un radio de veinte metros y el suelo se había hundido, provocando un inmenso hueco desde el que se entreveía el bosque en la parte superior derecha, y los shinobis de la alianza que seguían luchando con los pocos zetsus blancos que quedaban a la izquierda.

Frente a él, los cuerpos sin vida de cualquier ninja desgraciado que habían servido de recipiente para los jinchūriki, tirados en el suelo, con los huesos doblados en ángulos imposibles y caras de horror. Más atrás, y acercándose a paso cauteloso, el enmascarado líder de Akatsuki, que había abandonado al que en algún momento fue el revivido Madara Uchiha.

—Parece que Kabuto es tan inútil como me esperaba —habló con voz de ultratumba, lo suficientemente alto como para que los que estaban prestando atención lo escuchasen.

Naruto trastabilló y buscó un nuevo punto de apoyo para mantenerse en pie que no consiguió. Con un gemido de agonía, volvió a tocar suelo con las rodillas. Agotado, con su propio chakra en límites malsanos y el del Kyubi fluyendo libremente hacía el cielo sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, apoyó las manos en sus piernas, pero las apartó de inmediato con un gruñido de dolor.

Los arañazos que tenía por todo el cuerpo también había llegado a esa zona y sus manos tuvieron que ir a parar a sus costados, intentando de todas las maneras posibles apartarlas del resto de su cuerpo. Su chándal naranja se presentaba descolorido, con manchas más o menos grandes de color carmesí, cortes de todos los tamaños y formas por doquier, arrugado y lleno de tierra y polvo.

Le costaba respirar. La garganta la sentía seca y los labios cortados; no producía saliva, y Tobi se acercaba cada vez más. Kakashi adelantó su cuerpo al ver a su alumno caer, mas fue inmediatamente detenido por la voz del líder de Akatsuki.

—Yo que tú no lo haría —susurró éste, y, antes de que Kakashi pudiese siquiera preguntar por qué, levantó uno de los cuerpos restantes del Edo Tensei que quedaba a su paso y lo arrojó sin dificultad alguna al borde del cráter, donde chocó con una invisible barrera antes de comenzar a arder—. No intentes deshacer con un Sharingan prestado lo que hace el de un verdadero Uchiha.

Inmediatamente Kakashi se vio jalado del brazo hacia atrás por Sai, mientras Sakura se arrimaba a él y apretaba el otro, arrugando la tela entre sus dedos y respirando entrecortadamente. Quizás todos temían lo que iba a pasar, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Ninguno avisaría a gritos a Naruto, porque sería inútil. No tenía escapatoria, ninguno de ellos podía ayudarlo y el rubio estaba demasiado agotado tras combatir solo contra siete jinchūriki como para intentar derrumbar una barrera impuesta por un D**ō**jutsu tan potente como el Sharingan, sobre todo si venía de alguien con tal dominio del mismo.

A dos metros del cuerpo arrodillado del chico, Tobi paró. Sacó de una de las bolsas porta armas que llevaba a la espada un rollo de pergamino de tamaño medio y lo extendió con habilidad sobre el suelo. Al momento apareció sobre él una vasija grande de cerámica marrón, con una tapa de dos asas y un lazo blanco alrededor de la parte estrecha superior. Naruto no la reconoció, pero varios de los ninjas que sobrevivían arriba la identificaron inmediatamente como el arma deRikudō Sennin capaz de sellar a cualquier alma dentro ella.

Tobi alzó una mano sobre la tapa, mientras que la otra se entretenía sobre su pecho formando numerosos y rápidos sellos que la cansada y atrofiada vista de Naruto no distinguió en casi ningún momento. Tras unos segundos, y muy poco a poco, la cubierta se desplazó hasta la mitad, dejando borbotar hasta el borde una sustancia negruzca parecida al petróleo hirviendo. Con ambas manos como único medio, rebuscó en la masa oscura y empezó a sacar, despacio, algo cubierto de negro.

Cuando estuvo fuera lo sacudió, y arriba un grito de Sakura acompañó a varios más cuando el arma quedó al descubierto. Frente a sus ojos, Naruto observó con una calma antinatural la espada que se había salido casi de la nada. Con una hoja más afilada y brillante que ninguna otra, presentaba una empuñadura de oro adornada con esmerados rubíes. Aún chorros de líquido espeso negro caían, formando un charco sin fondo.

—La última de las armas —se carcajeó Tobi—, la que nunca debió ser creada y por ello se enterró en otra; la que jamás debía ser usada. Peligrosa para quien la sufre, pero también para quien ataca. Los ninjas de Kumogakure conocen la leyenda —Entre los shinobis, murmullos se escucharon—. ¿Y tú, Naruto-kun? ¿Quieres conocerla? —Por supuesto, Naruto no respondió—. Hace muchos años, Rikudō Sennin creó una serie de armas de gran potencial, a cada cual más peligrosa que la anterior. Como último legado dejó esta preciosidad —Acarició con cuidado el filo—. La Ken no Fūin*, capaz de liberar un b_ijū_ y manejarlo a tu control. Maravilloso, ¿no crees? Tanto que resulta peligroso. Imagínate, Naruto-kun, alguien con el poder de las nueve bestias con cola.

Arriba, Kakashi vio un resplandor momentáneo en uno de los lados de la barrera que el líder de Akatsuki no advirtió.

—¿Lo ha visto, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó en un murmullo Sai.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, rezando a cualquier dios existente que realmente pudiese hacer algo.

—Pero siempre hay riesgos al usar una de estas armas —suspiró Tobi—. En cuanto el filo de la espada te corte, Naruto-kun, morirás, y el Kyubi será mío. Sin embargo, si cortase a una persona que no poseyese un b_ijū_, él moriría, sí, pero yo desparecería —Bajo la máscara, sonrió de medio lado—. Estoy seguro de que a tus amiguitos les encantaría salvarte, pero no pueden. Estamos solos, chico del Kyubi, nadie puede ayudarte y nadie lo hará. Tu muerte será mi victoria absoluta, porque nadie podrá enfrentarme con el Nueve Colas a mi favor.

Naruto vio cómo los metros que lo separaban de Tobi eran acortados con un par de zancadas, viéndose reducidos a unos escasos diez centímetros. Intentó por última vez huir, prepararse para esquivar el inminente ataque, pero le era imposible. Sus músculos habían entrado en rigor y el chakra, incluso el de Kurama, estaba a punto agotarse. La columna naranja se debilitó, y Naruto se sintió desfallecer.

Levantó la mirada, enfrentado la alzada espada, dispuesto a morir con dignidad, pero entonces Sasuke llegó a su cabeza. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo había visto, no sabía nada de él; ni siquiera si seguía con vida. Ya no iba a volver a ver sus pequeñas sonrisas, no lo vería sonrojado, ni ahogado en placer en alguno de sus encuentros. No volvería a probar sus labios; no podría salvarle. Iba a incumplir su promesa, la única que le había hecho. Ni siquiera se acordó de la mantenida con Sakura. Iba a fallarle, por única y última vez, a él.

Incapaz de soportar su propio error, Naruto bajó la vista y cerró los ojos en el último momento.

Lo escuchó. Escuchó el sonido del metal atravesando el aire a toda velocidad, cómo rasgaba la tela y luego la carne, como se hundía en ella y partía los huesos, y de nuevo la tela. Escuchó los gritos, los lloros, y no sintió dolor. Olió la sangre y la sintió escurriendo por su piel y su ropa, pero no sintió dolor. Llevó una mano a su vientre y el líquido vital se esparció por ella, pero el dolor seguía sin aparecer, pues allí no había agujero ninguno, ni metal clavado. Un grito, más grave y encerrado, y también más cercano, le hizo fruncir el ceño con la poca fuerza de la que disponía.

—¡Tú, maldito traidor a tu sangre!

Lo escuchó. Escuchó gritar a Tobi, maldecir de mil formas distintas y más gritos. Dolor, podía asegurar, eso que él debería estar sintiendo. Escuchó el ruido de miles de mariposas aleteando y los gritos cesaron, mas los de arriba y los lloros proseguían. Pudo jurar distinguir a Sakura, o tal vez era Ino; y por fin levantó los ojos.

Le costó menos de lo esperado enfocar y reconocer la figura que se erguía ante él.

Naruto dejó de escuchar cuando vio a Sasuke delante suya, con la rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, tan descuidado y despeinado como él mismo estaba. Sólo podía oír la respiración agitada del otro, la tos intermitente y el latido del corazón ajeno. Cada vez más lento. La espada que atravesaba, saliendo por su espalda, su abdomen, se encargaba de ello con parsimonia, dejando escapar la sangre y escurriéndola por toda la camisa, bajando por los pantalones y perdiéndose entre los dedos de los pies, reuniéndose bajo éstos demasiado deprisa. La mente de Naruto colapsó cuando enlazó acontecimientos y realmente comprendió lo que pasaba. Estaba allí, de pie, entre él y la muerte. Como aquella vez en el País de las Olas. Sus ojos se abrieron casi saliéndose de las cuencas y gritó tan alto que la atención que había sido desviada al moreno volvió a él.

—¡SASUKE!

Su cuerpo obvió el dolor y el agotamiento que sentía, forzó sus músculos y huesos a funcionar de nuevo sin apenas darse cuenta, y con los pies errantes consiguió llegar a la espalda del Uchiha. Sasuke giró levemente la cabeza, con el Sharingan activado, y le dedicó una muy fuera de lugar sonrisa ladeada. Con ambas manos extrajo el metal de su cuerpo y el ruido sobre la roca no se hizo esperar. Y allí estuvo Naruto cuando su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, devolviéndolo al suelo junto con Sasuke. La sangre traspasó las telas y Naruto pudo sentirla sobre su piel. Tumbado encima de sus piernas, Sasuke se esforzó en mantenerle la mirada.

—No, no, no —comenzó a murmurar Naruto, escapando de su propio control. Colocó a Sasuke boca arriba sobre el suelo e intentó parar la hemorragia, sin conseguirlo en ningún momento—. No puedes morirte ahora, Sasuke, no puedes...

Y finalmente las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, como un torrente desde el principio. Fueron a parar directamente a la abierta herida de Sasuke, quien tosió sangre sobre el suelo.

—_Dobe_ —murmuró Sasuke, con la poca fuerza que aún poseía.

Naruto lo miró con ojos aguados anegados de esperanza, la cual remitió al ver el esfuerzo que Sasuke hacía sólo para mover los labios.

—No me dejes, Sasuke —rogó, sabía, sin nada que esperar.

Una lágrima se deslizó por el blanquecino rostro, perdiéndose en la tierra. Sasuke intentó forzar una sonrisa que se quedó en una mueca de dolor y Naruto se sacudió en espasmos sobre él, recogiendo su cuerpo y pegándolo a su pecho.

—Lo siento —susurró Sasuke a su oído—. Yo...

Pero no llegó a acabar la frase. Naruto lo separó de sí para mirar su cara, buscar algún signo vital. Su corazón seguía latiendo, de eso estaba seguro.

—Por favor, Sasuke, por favor —imploró entre lágrimas que se colaban indiscriminadamente en su boca.

Sus ojos, ahora cerrados, volvieron a abrirse, negros en lugar de rojos, y Naruto sintió esa conexión que habían tenido siempre cuando sus orbes se cruzaron. Los recuerdos se avivaron: cuando se veían en el embarcadero, las peleas en la Academia, aquél primer beso accidental, y el segundo; la partida de Sasuke, sus ansias por recuperarlo, ese primer beso buscado, y el segundo, y el tercero; cuando habían pasado a _algo más_ enlazados en la hierba del bosque de Konoha; cuando habían tenido que despedirse, prometiéndose volver a estar juntos.

Y, al final, los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron definitivamente, para no volver a abrirse.

Naruto buscó su pecho, allí donde su corazón seguía moviéndose y sus pulmones respirando. Quería creer que había algo que hacer.

—¡Sakura! —gritó como última llamada de desesperación.

Arriba, al otro lado de la barrera que todavía obedecía al último Sharingan en pie, Sakura gritó contra la tela del brazo de Kakashi y se desmoronó, cayendo contra el suelo y llorando de tristeza y frustración. Se miró las manos, echándoles la culpa de no poder ayudar. Por encima de ella, la máscara del hombre se oscurecía con las lágrimas y el único que la ayudó fue Sai, quien consiguió ser el apoyo que la chica necesitó para seguir llorando, abrazada con fuerza a su cuello.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la barrera se deshizo en un estallido sanguinolento.

Y Naruto de repente quiso venganza. Matar a todo aquellos que, espectadores, habían hecho posible que Sasuke muriese; y luego quitarse la vida, porque él era el máximo causante, el por qué de que Sasuke hubiese dejado que la espada le atravesase completamente. Su chakra volvió a emerger, mezclado con el de un Kyubi fuera de su control, y dos colas aparecieron de la nada. Su piel se quemó y sus ojos se volvieron rojos de pupilas finas. Arriba, la mayoría retrocedió. Creyó rugir, pero no estuvo muy seguro.

—Naruto —escuchó débilmente a sus pies, una vez se había puesto en pie. Miró a Sasuke con desesperación y volvió a arrodillarse junto a él.

—Vive —pidió con un nudo en la garganta.

Sasuke simplemente levantó una débil mano y tocó el chakra naranja, haciéndolo desparecer.

—No cometas el mismo error que yo.

Un grito desgarrador surcó el aire de guerra, anunciando su fin.

* * *

***Literalmente, Espada de Sellado. Invención mía.**

**Es cortito, lo sé. Y soy mala, también lo sé. Pero no os preocupéis, hay 19 capítulos, así que aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar x)**

**Reviews:**

**-****Zanzamaru****: Ojalá XD Aunque después de este capítulo, no creo que mucha gente diga eso x). Cuando no quiero soy terrible :3**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: Sasuke salvó a Naruto. Creo que no fue tan feliz como esperabas :(**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: Itachi es un amor, sobre todo en la escena que dices. Sasuke protegió a su última cosa, con su vida.**

**-****Alicatar-chan****: ._. Ahora es cuando me matas. No sé si esto entra en tu definición de bonito ¿? Romántico es, eso seguro x) Fecha misteriosa resuelta xD es que no sabía cómo de fluido me iba a salir escribir esta cosita tan tristona y mira por donde, en un día la he tenido.**

**¡No me matéis! (Por si repetirlo sirve de algo xD).**

**Próximo capítulo: el viernes o el sábado :3**


	11. Él no está muerto

**¡Aquí llega la esperada continuación! Ahora vais a saber lo que ha pasado con Sasuke :3**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Él no está muerto**

Como cada lunes desde hacía meses, Sakura se dirigió escrupulosamente al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, y algo dentro de ella se rompió aún más de lo que ya estaba cuando no vio a Naruto allí sentado. Pidió, como era ya costumbre, varias raciones de la comida favorita del rubio, las colocó como un puzzle mal encajado en su cesta de mimbre y prosiguió su recorrido hacia una tienda cercana, agregando leche, pan y algunos productos básicos más a su escasa compra. Observó con tristeza cómo la cantidad había ido disminuyendo progresivamente con el tiempo, por el casi completo rehúso que se hacía de aquellos alimentos. Sacó una solitaria llave del bolsillo de su falda rosa mientras subía las desgastadas escaleras del destartalado bloque de apartamentos y la encajó en la cerradura con un suspiro, a la vez que empujaba para abrir la puerta.

No recordaba haber visitado el piso de Naruto cuando eran parte del Equipo Siete junto a Sasuke, pero estaba segura de que, aunque Naruto siempre había sido muy desordenado y no precisamente la encarnación de la limpieza, en aquellos día habría tenido un mejor aspecto. El salón-comedor cuyas paredes apenas días atrás habían sido de un vivo color anaranjado, y que ahora tenían manchas de humedad y estaban ennegrecidas, se hallaba con una serie de obstáculos para el paso tales como ropa sucia o botes vacíos de ramen. Recogió dos a medio terminar que estaban colocados milagrosamente en pie y los tiró a la basura. Volvió a mirar alrededor: la puerta del baño abierta le permitía distinguir el agua en el suelo y el espejo roto, en el que se apreciaban gotas de un escalofriante color rojo. Un chirrido espeluznante que indicaba que las puertas no habían sido engrasadas en mucho tiempo le hizo girar la cabeza y mirar hacia la otra puerta, la que había permanecido cerrada hasta ahora, y Sakura no aguantó su sollozo semanal. No llorar en esa situación se había vuelto una meta inútil.

Naruto la observaba inexpresivo desde el umbral de su habitación. Las ojeras en sus bajos párpados eran más notorias que el lunes anterior, estaba más delgado, con lo que los huesos de la cara y el cuello resaltaban de forma alarmante, y su posición dejada y desgarbada no ayudaba en absoluto. La típica camiseta negra de manga corta que en su día se ciñó a unos desarrollados pectorales y músculos abdominales ahora se separaba de su piel, holgada y arrugada, al igual que el pantalón naranja, el cual parecía haber perdido su brillo. Pero aquello que un día fue la parte más brillante de su amigo, mucho más que su rubio cabello, estaba completamente apagado. Sus habitualmente llenos de vida ojos azules se encontraban oscuros y parcialmente cubiertos por los cansados párpados; la mirada fija, sin ningún sentimiento plasmado en ella.

La parte de Sakura que ya estaba hecha pedazos flaqueó, y el dolor se estancó en su pecho; un nudo en la garganta la hizo boquear en busca de aire y las lágrimas, las cuales seguían sin provocar reacción alguna en Naruto, se volvieron dolorosas. Sakura no recordaba exactamente cuándo había empezado a sentirse atraída por el rubio, olvidando a Sasuke, pero ahora esos sentimientos se intensificaban aunque cada semana comprobase que, por mucho que se esforzase, por mucho que gastase energía, tiempo y dinero en intentar revivir al antiguo Naruto, ése que la había encandilado con su eterna felicidad, su lealtad a la Aldea de la Hoja y su determinación por encontrar a su mejor amigo, ninguno de sus gestos iba a provocar lo que la sola presencia del cuerpo comatoso de Sasuke provocaba. Y dolía. Dolía saber que para Naruto siempre había sido Sasuke, y para Sasuke sólo había sido Naruto.

—Naruto-kun... —logró pronunciar con voz entrecortada—, yo...

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —cortó él con voz fría, avanzando por la sala y tomando, sin cuidado y sin un "gracias", uno de los botes de ramen de la cesta que aún colgaba de su brazo.

Se tomó los minutos que Naruto dedicó a comer para serenarse y no lo miró, a sabiendas de que no podría decirle nada de forma coherente.

—No puedes seguir así —habló rápidamente, con voz clara.

Empezó a temblar cuando el único sonido que le respondió fue el de Naruto levantándose y caminando hacia ella, pasando por su lado y parándose de nuevo ante su habitación. Sin girarse, le respondió con una voz tan firme y frívola que Sakura se estremeció.

—Es muy cruel por tu parte venir cuando sabes que voy a salir, Sakura.

Intentó aparentar que no sabía a qué se refería, pero resultó innecesario cuando los ojos del color de un cielo nublado la escrutaron sacando de ella cualquier secreto que quisiera haber guardado. Aún así, se arriesgó a hacer la pregunta que sabía haría aflorar el mal humor de Naruto.

—¿Vas...? —su voz tembló ligeramente antes de continuar—. ¿Vas a ver a Sasuke-kun?

Pronto, o tal vez demasiado tarde, Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo que había molestado al rubio no había sido la pregunta en sí, sino cómo había llamado al ninja renegado, a su amor infantil, a su antiguo compañero, al último de los Uchiha, al que había intentado asesinarlos a ambos más de una vez y que, finalmente, había salvado la vida del rubio a cambio de la suya propia. A Naruto le molestaba que Sakura lo llamase Sasuke-kun.

Y la llama de la esperanza refulgió tras los orbes verdes al malinterpretar hacía quién sentía Naruto ese sentimiento de pertenencia. Una esperanza infundada, ella lo sabía y lo sabría toda la vida: que Naruto no iba a volver a sentir lo que sentía por Sasuke por nadie más, aunque éste no volviese.

—Naruto, por favor —llamó con voz gangosa por el llanto—. Yo también lo quería...

La gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Naruto.

—¡Tú ni siquiera lo conocías! —rugió a una amedrentada Sakura, que retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar con la encimera de la cocina—. ¡No te atrevas a decir que lo querías!

Respirando entrecortadamente, entró en su habitación, cogió la chaqueta que descansaba tirada en la silla y volvió a salir, sin preocuparse porque la chica se quedase dentro al cerrar la puerta con llave. Era una ninja, tenía sus recursos. Él se dedicó a caminar a paso rápido hacia el norte de la ciudad, pasando el puente que no quiso ni mirar, sabiendo que recordaría cuando, hace años, lo veía apoyado allí sin ningún interés por lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Llegó a una parte alejada de la aldea, donde la hierba que le acariciaba los tobillos dejaba paso a una más corta y fresca, regada de forma artificial además de por la lluvia. En el inmenso claro a orillas del bosque de Konoha, cientos de lápidas de mármol y piedra, simples o con esculturas de ángeles que en ocasiones deberían ser demonios, le dieron la bienvenida a Naruto.

Camino lánguido pero rápido hacia el final del cementerio, esquivando tumbas con flores marchitas y frescas, o abandonadas desde hacía tanto tiempo que daba lástima. Al fondo, una gran losa pentagonal y grisácea con una cantidad ingente de nombres escritos fue su destino. Allí, muchos de los shinobis muertos en la Cuarta Guerra se recordaban. Y justo al lado, dos tumbas de mármol estaban incrustadas en el suelo bajo una placa del mismo material. En ella se distinguía claramente la inscripción "Por los que devolvieron la paz a este mundo". Justo debajo, dos nombres que Naruto habría querido ver en cualquier otro sitio.

Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Apretó los puños contra sus costados en una mezcla de furia e impotencia mal controlada. Su cuerpo tembló incontroladamente unos segundos para luego calmarse repentinamente. Unas lágrimas que no quería soltar se agolparon nuevamente en sus ojos.

—Él no debería estar ahí —susurró, sabiendo que no estaba solo.

Por detrás, viéndose descubierta, Sakura se acercó lentamente a su compañero, posicionándose en silencio a su lado. Lo miró de reojo un par de veces, pero Naruto en ningún momento apartó la vista del nombre esculpido de Sasuke.

—Naruto —susurró con suavidad, extendiendo un brazo y acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

El rubio, sin embargo, la apartó bruscamente en cuanto sintió el contacto.

—Él no debería estar ahí —repitió en un gruñido

Sakura suspiró.

—Debo decirte algo —empezó con el corazón en un puño, mas Naruto la cortó completamente.

—¡ÉL NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AHÍ! —terminó estallando, y poco después la placa de mármol se había convertido en trizas y el puño ensangrentado de Naruto se retiraba de la tierra en la que se había hundido. De nuevo, como en la casa del chico, Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos antes de hablar.

—Van a desconectarlo —soltó sin más.

La figura de Naruto pareció paralizarse a medio camino entre estar agachado y erguirse totalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y dejaron de echar agua de repente, como si hubiesen cortado el flujo de forma artificial. Muy lentamente, su espalda volvió a estar recta.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de ver la figura de Naruto desparecer de su lado, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello iba a pasar, así que no se movió. Sus ojos recorrieron uno a uno los trozos aislados de piedra caliza, empezando a escocerles al instante. Con un último suspiro, abandonó el lugar, sin intención de informar a nadie sobre el reciente desperfecto.

Los enfermeros y ninjas médicos habrían intentado detener a Naruto, pero posiblemente ni siquiera lo vieron. El rubio se sabía la habitación y el camino de memoria, y tal sólo tardó, desde el cementerio, tres minutos en llegar al pasillo en el que se encontraba, totalmente aislado y con innecesarios sellos sobre la puerta y las paredes circundantes de la habitación, Sasuke.

—No puedes pasar —lo paró en anbu que custodiaba el lugar, plantándose delante de la puerta blanca.

—Vengo todos los días —le discutió sin mucho humor Naruto, intentando pasar por su lado. El anbu estiró un brazo, implacable.

—Órdenes directas del Consejo.

Naruto ardió al escuchar nombrar a esos viejos decrépitos que tanto habían deseado la muerte de Sasuke desde que éste había asesinado a Danzō y que, por supuesto, ahora veían la oportunidad perfecta. Sin pararse a pensar mucho en las consecuencias, tomó al anbu del cuello, atrapándolo desde detrás con una velocidad imposible, y lo lanzó contra la pared opuesta. El hombre se golpeó directamente la cabeza y cayó desplomado al suelo.

El estruendo de su choque hizo que algunos enfermeros asomaran la cabeza al pasar por el pasillo contiguo, pero al ver al jinchūriki rápidamente disimularon, bastante mal, y siguieron su camino como si no hubiesen visto nada. Dentro de la habitación se escucharon pasos apresurados, y en menos de diez segundos la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

—¡Oh, era de esperar! —exclamó la anciana consejera.

—No pueden desconectarlo —gruñó Naruto.

—Por supuesto que podemos —reclamó la mujer—. Uchiha Sasuke es un ninja renegado y no tenemos por qué financiar sus cuidados indefinidamente.

—¡Él salvó la Aldea, el mundo, poniéndose delante de esa espada! —interrumpió de repente Tsunade, apareciendo con su bata de médico blanca y el sombrero de Hokage.

—¡Sigue siendo un renegado! ¡Y no necesitamos la aprobación de la Hokage para desconectarlo, como bien debes saber!

—Cierto —concordó Tsunade. Naruto la miró con terror—. Pero, aunque no necesitéis mi aprobación, sí puedo censurar vuestras decisiones —afirmó con seguridad.

—No te equivoques, Princesa Tsunade, puedes atrasarlas —La Hokage tragó en seco, mirando de reojo a Naruto—. Un año. Cuando se hayan cumplido doces meses desde que está en coma, lo desconectaremos.

Y sin dar lugar a réplica o discusión, los dos consejeros restantes se retiraron solemnemente del pasillo, y Naruto tuvo vía libre para entrar en la habitación.

—Atended a este hombre —ordenó Tsunade señalando al anbu que Naruto había tumbado tan fácilmente. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Voy a tener que buscar ninjas mejores.

Siguió al rubio hasta la habitación en la que Sasuke reposaba tumbado en una camilla, ahora desde hacía ocho meses. Su piel ya casi se confundía con las blancas sábanas, y lo único que contrastaba era su negro pelo, lacio y algo más largo y mal cortado. La antes siempre inexistente barba ahora hacía su aparición como una suave sombra oscura. Entubado y monitoreado, el incesante pitido hacía que Naruto quisiera arrancar los cables de una vez y terminar con todo.

—Gracias —susurró cuando se supo a solas con Tsunade.

—Mi niño —suspiró ella, arrodillándose frente a un ya sentado Naruto—, Sasuke sobrevivió al ataque de esa espada que debió matarlo. Confío en que despertará pronto.

El chico le sonrió de forma forzosa, y la Hokage tuvo que darse por satisfecha.

Naruto volvió a casa cuando lo echaron del hospital. Durante toda la tarde, y como era costumbre desde que él estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para moverse de la cama y ver a Sasuke, se había sentado en la silla de visitantes y la había acercado a la cama. No se había callado ni un minuto, hablándole a Sasuke sobre lo monótona y aburrida que era su vida, sobre que Sakura estaba siendo demasiado hipócrita y sobre que habían pretendido desconectarlo y él lo había salvado.

—Nada comparable a lo que hiciste tú.

Y, como cada noche, no soportó llegar a su casa y no dejarse caer contra la pared, cuando las rodillas le flaquearon y quedó sentado en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos y con las lágrimas limpiando el polvo en las palmas y dejando el suelo más oscuro allí donde caían. Odiaba sentirse tan débil, tan abatido, tan falto de motivación, pero la ausencia de Sasuke era una constante en su vida. Si salía, todo el mundo seguía hablando cuando él pasaba del traidor que se convirtió en héroe por interponerse entre él y la espada; si se quedaba en su casa, la foto del Equipo Siete y las constantes visiones de él mismo entrando por la ventana tras un escondido encuentro con su amante le provocaban repulsión; en el bosque, Sasuke siempre estaba presente, y a veces se acercaba suntuosamente para luego desparecer de repente.

Irse a la cama era, según Tsunade, lo mejor que podía hacer y, según él, su perdición completa.

* * *

Se encontraba en algún lugar desconocido, o al menos lo que la vista le alcanzaba. No podía ver más de dos metros delante suya y lo único que distinguía era un suelo totalmente negro y mucha bruma que hacía imposible el caminar a sabiendas de hacia qué te dirigías. Avanzó un par de pasos y, al comprobar que nada pasaba, siguió con sumo cuidado. El silencio era intenso y penetrante, y daba a la estancia una sensación de opresión que Naruto no había experimentado nunca antes. La escena se le hacia muy semejante a la peor situación de un juego macabro, pero no sabría decir por qué.

Un antinatural mutismo siguió machacándolo mientras avanzaba, mirando a un lado y a otro por si era capaz de reconocer algo. Resbaló, pero su vista siguió fija al frente, hasta que aquello que le había hecho casi caer (algún tipo de liquido ligeramente espeso) se convirtió en una capa uniforme en el suelo por el que caminaba. A cada paso la sustancia salpicaba sus piernas y finalmente la miró. El rojo carmesí tiñó su visión de igual forma que hacía con el suelo; la sangre arremolinándose alrededor de sus descalzos pies, y la garganta seca y muda. Quería gritar, salir de allí, evadir aquella pesadilla que le asaltaba cada noche, pero no podía.

—¿La ves, Naruto?

Esa voz que tantas veces había pronunciado su nombre con burla, con naturalidad, e incluso entre gemidos, ahora le hablaba con total frialdad, provocando que un torbellino de angustia se estancase en la boca de su estómago.

—Es toda mía, Naruto.

La sensación se acentuó, haciéndole caer de rodillas. Levantó la vista para observar la imponente y a la vez débil figura de Sasuke mirándolo, atravesándolo con su Sharingan, arraigando la culpa que ya tenía instalada en el pecho.

—Todo por ti, Naruto.

Su nombre, pronunciado de aquella forma, le daba arcadas. No quiso volver a oírlo, pese a que sabía que la siguiente noche (o cuando consiguiese quedarse dormido de nuevo) estaría otra vez allí, en esa sala oscura a la que no conseguía acostumbrarse. Su cuerpo no lo resistió, y convulsionó en una serie de espasmos que tuvieron como resultado que lo poco que tenia de comida en el cuerpo quedara esparcido a su alrededor. Cuando levantó la vista, observó en agónico silencio cómo Sasuke extraía de su abdomen, sin una mueca en el rostro, una larga espada con incrustados rubíes en la empuñadura de oro, una espada de sobra conocida para él. La sangre de aspecto metálico brotando a borbotones de la parte baja del pecho, las gastadas ropas empapándose del flagrante liquido vital. Sasuke arrojó la espada delante suya, y la sangre que allí estaba se volvió negra como el carbón mientras el metal se hundía, pero Naruto no.

—Todo por ti —repitió, antes de que la imagen se volviera borrosa y terminase por desaparecer.

Despertó en su cama, cubierto del mismo vómito asqueroso que había expulsado en su sueño. Se estaba acostumbrando, a decir verdad; era ya mucho tiempo. Aunque tenia por seguro que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño, cambió las sabanas y, tras lavarse, se tumbó de nuevo.

Esperó los brazos de Sasuke, pero allí no había nadie. Estaba tan solo como siempre.

* * *

De un movimiento certero, la silla quedó al lado de la camilla y Naruto se sentó en ella, mirando fijamente la figura durmiente de Sasuke. Parecía tranquilo, como si estuviera recuperándose de cualquier lesión en lugar de tener un plazo de un mes para salir del coma.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y en las manos, la cara.

—¿Qué quisiste decirme, Sasuke? —musitó casi sin voz.

Recordaba perfectamente los inútiles intentos del moreno por hablarle, aquél "yo" olvidado que siempre había quedado inconexo en sus pensamientos. Quería saber, quería realmente pensar que lo que Sasuke iba a decirle era aquello con lo que había soñado tanto tiempo. Unas estúpidas palabras de amor que ya de nada servirían. Sasuke era ahora una belleza congelada en noche eterna, y jamás abriría los labios para decirle que le amaba.

Naruto lo había asumido, y había adoptado medidas pertinentes.

Con un suspiro, tal vez de resignación, tal vez de cobardía, llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo y sacó un kunai de él. Admiró durante unos segundos la afilada, pequeña, pero mortal hoja de hierro y la recorrió con el dedo índice, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse un corte profundo del que no se quejó en ningún momento.

Miró a Sasuke por última vez, y le dedicó la única sonrisa sincera que había forjado en meses; una sonrisa que transmitía amor, una despedida, y la promesa implícita de que se volverían a ver, salvo que en otro lugar. No importaba dónde.

Algo más decidido, empuñó el arma con ambas manos y la sostuvo a la altura de su pecho, justo delante del corazón. Enfocó sus orbes azules en Sasuke, cerró los ojos, alejó el kunai y empezó el rápido movimiento en línea recta.

Fue parado por una mano que sujetó su muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar más. Tembloroso y temeroso de haber sido descubierto antes de lo planeado, levantó muy lentamente los párpados. Y allí estaba él, Sasuke, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándolo con reproche y una mano sujetando su muñeca. Naruto tragó en seco y sus brazos cayeron solos, escurriéndose el kunai entre las piernas y haciendo un tintineante ruido contra las losas del hospital. La mano de Sasuke volvió a su posición en la camilla y el moreno sonrió suavemente.

Y Naruto parpadeó. Sasuke seguía con los ojos cerrados, las manos sobre su abdomen, por debajo de las sábanas y el constante pitido que lo mantenía con vida.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Tan sólo otra alucinación.

* * *

**¡Ahá! Sasukito está en coma. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿despertará? ¿Logrará Naruto no volverse majareta?**

**Reviews:**

**-****Zanzamaru****: Si me muerdes habría merecido la pena matarlo ;). Tranquila, está vivo, o algo así xD. Alicatar-chan no me haría nada T.T**

**-****AnimeGirl80****: ¡No murió! ^^**

**-****Dakota Boticcelli****: De eso se trataba, de dejaros con la curiosidad huajajja, qué malvada soy. Lo de Itachi nos dolió a todos, pero era necesario u_u Para que así, sea todo más Naruto y Sasuke, sólo ellos.**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: Yo no te odio, cariño, os amo a todos xD. Me alegra que por lo menos el capítulo te gustase, aunque "muriese" Sasuke. Era lo que quería, hacer un momento muy triste, pero romántico y emotivo a la vez :3. No, el m-preg no ocurrirá así. No sé si lo dije ya por aquí, pero no será puro m-preg, es decir, no esperes a Naruto embarazo. Por el momento, no digo más, así no adelante cosas y no quito emoción :3**

**-****Alicatar-chan****: Qué honor, buscar adjetivo malos para mí, eso me demuestra tu amor *-*. Espero que con este capítulo te hayas quedado más tranquilita, cielo mío.**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: Creo que ese instinto asesino y de tortura lo tenemos todos cuando nos matan a un personaje que nos encanta xD**

**¡Gracias por todos lo reviews, los favorites, los followd y las choporrocientas palabras en inglés más! xD**

**Próximo capítulo: miércoles 24.**


	12. Desconexión

**Actualizando un pelíiin tarde, echadle la culpa a la uni-ni.**

**Todo lo que reconozcáis es propiedad del señor Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Desconexión**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en aquella inmensidad oscura en la que sólo se apreciaba bien detallada la enorme jaula que encerraba al demonio habitante en él. Un poco aturdido por motivos desconocidos, Naruto se acercó tambaleándose hasta las rejas, en las que se apoyó sin fuerzas.

—Estás hecho una mierda, chiquillo —gruñó el zorro por voz grave.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Kurama —contestó con ironía, dejándose caer sobre el fangoso suelo de su mente—. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—Y parece que no te ha sentado nada bien.

Naruto suspiró y no enfrentó la mirada gigante del zorro, dejándola incrustada en las burbujas anaranjadas que explotaban en la superficie. La última vez que había visto ese color de energía estaba emergiendo de su cuerpo de forma incontrolada, justo antes de que Sasuke...

Cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza e impotencia, evitando como pudo y sin mucho éxito recordar a Sasuke y el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

—¿Cómo tú por aquí, entonces? —preguntó sin ánimos a su interno acompañante.

Kurama se permitió una risa baja y osca, digna de un demonio.

—Tu chico necesita ayuda —formuló misteriosamente.

Naruto lo miró con una ceja alzada, entre burlesco por cómo se había referido a Sasuke y curioso por la frase.

—Sasuke está en coma en el hospital —resolvió rápidamente, a la vez que sus ojos se oscurecían y el aura a su alrededor se hacía más pesada.

—Créeme que lo sé, está ahí gracias a mí.

Si Ky_ū_bi había pretendido obtener toda la atención de Naruto lo había conseguido. Su jinchūriki lo miraba desde el suelo con la piernas cruzadas, los ojos muy agrandados y la boca entreabierta, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué? —consiguió preguntar con la boca seca.

—Lo que oyes —Kurama hizo algo parecido a un bostezo y se tumbó en su jaula, cruzando las patas delanteras y apoyando la cabeza en su naranja pelaje—. Aquella espada debió matarlo.

—Lo sé —musitó Naruto—, ya me lo han dicho más de una vez. ¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que "y qué", criajo? Yo evité que la fuerza de mi chakra lo calcinase por dentro —presumió orgulloso.

Naruto lo miró, ahora más asombrado y con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Por qué?

Kurama bufó.

—Sería demasiado problemático cambiar de jinchūriki. No me has visto en todo este tiempo porque me agoté salvando al pequeño Uchiha —explicó el demonio—. No me he recuperado y ya me están dando trabajo.

—Estoy perfectamente —dijo Naruto, confuso—. Tus sentidos deben estar atrofiándose.

—La próxima vez te va a ayudar tu madre muerta, niño —gruñó despectivamente Kurama, y Naruto ni le hizo caso, acostumbrado como estaba a las alusiones a sus inexistentes familiares—. Te han drogado. De hecho, ha sido el Consejo.

Naruto se puso en pie de un brinco, acercando su rostro a la nariz de Kurama entre las rejas. El zorro torció una sonrisa.

—No —susurró Naruto—, no habrán sido capaces...

—Oh, ya lo creo que lo han sido.

—¡Despiértame! —exigió a gritos Naruto, aporreando el metal con ambos puños—. ¡Despiértame, zorro inútil!

Kurama ni siquiera se quejó por el insulto, sintiendo en su propia piel la impotencia de Naruto, el malestar que le provocaba la incertidumbre de si sería demasiado tarde y el sentimiento de traición por parte de su propia aldea. Se dedicó exclusivamente a sacar a Naruto, casi a la fuerza, de su espacio mental, y limpió la sangre del rubio, eliminando toda toxina y despertándolo al instante.

El techo mohoso de su habitación lo recibió en vista y olfato, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera se cambio de ropa; salió de casa con los pantalones cortos negros y la camiseta del mismo color, como si sin querer su subconsciente le recordase que se dirigía hacia la muerte de quien más le importaba.

"_Hoy nos arrebatan a otra persona que no merece ese destino."_

El hospital parecía más lejano que de costumbre, los pies le pesaban y de repente Naruto se dio cuenta de la mala forma física en la que se encontraba. Los costados empezaron a dolerle, le costaba respirar y los ojos y la boca se le habían secado hasta un punto preocupante.

"_Algunos no llegamos a conocerlo bien, otros ni siquiera hablaron con él, y el resto no llegará a ver su cara, pero su recuerdo nunca morirá."_

Por fin, al final de la calle, erguido como un edificio monstruoso más que como un elemento de salvación, lo que debería ser, el hospital de Konoha apareció ante él, con sus paredes de ladrillo blancas.

"_El que un día fue considerado traidor, y que terminó sacrificándose por nuestra villa y nuestro héroe, nos deja esta vez para siempre."_

Por las calles no paseaba nadie, todo el mundo arremolinado en la plaza desde la que escuchaban atentamente a Tsunade. La voz de la Hokage vigente se escuchaba entrecortada y gangosa, pero a Naruto no le parecía lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención. De un salto, se coló por una de las ventanas del hospital a fin de que no le retrasasen en su carrera.

"_Hoy nos despedimos de Uchiha Sasuke."_

Fue lo último que las paredes del hospital no amortiguaron. Corrió, como llevaba haciendo todo el camino, por el pasillo al que había entrado. La puerta sellada lo recibió al fondo, con dos figuras a cada lado.

—¿¡Por qué no hacéis nada!? —les gritó a diez metros.

Sakura y Kakashi levantaron los ojos aguados del suelo, mirando al rubio con sorpresa. Tras toda la mañana de trámites en los que Naruto no había estado presente, ninguno de los dos esperaba que se presentase, probablemente achacando su ausencia a la debilidad mental que había presentado los últimos meses.

—Naruto... —susurró sin fuerzas Sakura.

—No se puede hacer nada, Naruto —respondió Kakashi con tono ahogado por el reciente y silencioso llanto.

Naruto no se detuvo ante ellos, ni llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla a la fuerza. Dentro pareció que la calma de nuevo lo inundaba, la luz suave que entraba a través de la echada cortina y el silencio sólo roto por la máquina que marcaba el ritmo del corazón de Sasuke. Suspiró inconscientemente cuando lo oyó.

—¡Sacadlo! —ordenó la consejera.

Dos anbu se acercaron a él con intención de echarlo a la fuerza de la habitación, pero dieron unos pasos hacia atrás cuando el cuerpo del jinchūriki empezó a temblar. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos, sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos finas líneas y una capa de espeso chakra anaranjado lo recubrió por completo, materializando una cola que tiró varias cosas encima de una mesa de metal cercana. Los dos hombres desaparecieron al instante, abandonando a su suerte a los consejeros, demostrando la poca lealtad con la que habían conseguido hacerse.

"_Cálmate, chico"_

La voz de Kurama no suponía ningún atenuante para su creciente ira; el zorro no podía controlar su chakra, más fuerte y grande que el de Naruto, si éste no controlaba la división entre ambos y dejaba que el suyo se escapase de esa forma.

—¡Naruto!

Los llamados de Sakura y Kakashi tampoco surgieron efecto, y Naruto continuó avanzando, liberando cada vez más chakra que terminó materializándose en dos colas más cuyos golpes destrozaron pared y mobiliario. Los consejeros recularon rápidamente hasta que sus espaldas chocaron contra la pared en la que estaba la ventana y observaron con temor al rubio acercarse a ellos.

Naruto sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no estaba bien y sabía que debía parar, pero también sabía que no podía controlarse. Imaginó que, en algún momento de su vida, Sasuke debió haberse sentido así y entonces lo comprendió definitivamente. Más que cuando murió Jiraiya y anheló venganza, más que en ningún otro momento. Notaba el psicológico ardor de la sangre palpitando en sus venas, de forma rápida e irregular. Su respiración se aceleró; estaba a tan sólo un metro de su objetivo, que ya se hallaba totalmente arrinconado.

Su anaranjado brazo fue retenido por unas manos grandes y fuertes a la altura del codo, que lo obligaron a girarse. Kakashi lo miraba con determinación, no dispuesto a dejarle continuar. Notó, en seguida, que del otro brazo era agarrado por unas manos más pequeñas pero nunca frágiles, y supo inmediatamente que era Sakura.

—Soltadme —gruñó de forma gutural.

"_No sirve de nada, Naruto. Sólo conseguirás matarnos. A los dos."_

Kurama parecía haberse aliado con sus compañeros, o tal vez sólo miraba por su bienestar, pero Naruto tenía un grave conflicto ético. No quería matar a nadie más de los que ya había matado, evitable o inevitablemente, pero sentía que esos ancianos aterrorizados se merecían todo lo que había pensado hacerles por lo que ellos querían hacer con Sasuke. Miró, irremediablemente, la cama en la el moreno descansaba inconsciente, y la desolación se apoderó de su rostro.

Ky_ū_bi, asistente de todo su debate interior, se vio obligado a intervenir.

"_No aguantarán mucho más, Naruto."_

Confuso, Naruto apartó la vista de Sasuke y miró a quien lo sostenía. Atravesando el chakra del demoníaco zorro, las manos casi totalmente enguantadas de Kakashi empezaban a ponerse rojas, y la tela había comenzado a agujerearse en algunas zonas con los bordes chamuscados, al igual que los guantes negros de Sakura.

Asustado, dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de la cama y quedando contra la pared opuesta. Aliviados, Kakashi y Sakura bajaron sus brazos y se miraron las quemadas manos. Naruto volvió a recuperar el control sobre sí mismo de forma completa y la presencia de Kurama remitió en la sala. El rubio suspiró, cansado y aliviado a partes iguales.

—Deberían sacarlo de aquí —volvió a hablar la consejera cuando vio el peligro pasado—, no es apropiado que esté en el hospital cuando...

—Es quien más derecho tiene a estar aquí —interrumpió la voz de Tsunade, entrando en la habitación, aunque con el sombrero de Hokage bajo el brazo. Todos la miraron—. De hecho, tal vez sea el único que deba estarlo.

Naruto recordó las dolorosas palabras de despedida de la rubia mientras su cerebro procesaba la información que ésta acababa de proporcionar a los presentes.

—Eso no sería adecuado —refutó el consejero.

—Que lo decida él mismo —dijo con suavidad Tsunade, acercándose a Naruto y agachándose un poco para quedar frente a frente—. No puedo hacer nada, Naruto, y tú tampoco —admitió con tristeza ante la mirada perdida del rubio.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma —intentó Naruto con desesperación.

La negación lenta y dolorosa por parte de la Hokage le indicó que no había esperanza ya.

—Esto es lo último que puedo darte —susurró ella—. Lo siento tanto, Naruto.

El rubio apenas fue consciente de cuándo todos se replegaron contra la puerta de la habitación. Los consejeros salieron, al igual que los anbu que habían acompañado a Tsunade, y sólo quedaron ellos cuatro y Sasuke en la sala. Naruto tragó saliva con fuerza e intentó dar un paso, pero las rodillas le flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer. De reojo vio a Sakura echar el cuerpo hacia delante, pero Tsunade interpuso su brazo y la kunoichi no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieta.

—Debe hacerlo él —musitó la Hokage.

Y aunque Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no insistió más. Naruto recuperó la compostura y consiguió avanzar hasta la cama blanca donde, inevitablemente, terminó sentado.

Fue como si de repente los demás hubiesen desparecido y volviesen a estar, como una tarde normal, Sasuke y él solos. Inconscientemente soltó un par de lágrimas e inconscientemente también, acercó su cara a la pálida del moreno. Sasuke le devolvió al respiración de forma lenta, pausada y débil, y Naruto sintió que el mundo se desvanecía y carecía de sentido en el momento en que, por última vez, lo besó y no obtuvo respuesta, ignorando el gemido asombrado de Sakura y los sollozos, no supo si de Kakashi o de Tsunade.

Sin querer pensárselo más, simplemente alargó el brazo y tiró de los cables que estaban conectados a la máquina, que mantenían el oxígeno en los pulmones de Sasuke y hacían latir su corazón.

Esperó escuchar el repentino silencio, la ausencia total de señales de vida al instante, pero los agudos e insistentes pitidos seguían sonando de forma regular. Abrió los ojos, cerrados por inercia o por cobardía, para comprobar que no se había equivocado de cable, y lo primero que vio fue una tela verde.

Al momento todo volvió a vivir. Sintió la cercana presencia de Tsunade, escuchó los pasos de Sakura al borde de la cama y la agitada respiración de Kakashi.

—¿Qué pasa? —consiguió preguntar, con voz de acabar de despertar de un letargo eterno.

—El corazón de Sasuke no ha dejado de latir —le respondió su sensei con la misma cara de asombro.

El algún momento a Naruto y a Kakashi los sacaron de la sala y empezaron a entrar médicos. El rubio aún no había salido de su estado de shock cuando lo dejaron volver a pasar y, durante horas, se sentó con sus compañeros y la Hokage en sendas sillas, mirando la camilla, al hombre inerte pero no muerto, esperando que diese alguna señal de vida.

"_He sido yo."_

Los párpados de Sasuke temblaron.

* * *

**¡Yehe! ¿Eso ha sido un atisbo de vida en Sasukito?**

**Reviews:**

**-****Zanzamaru****: ¡Mastícame, querida! Pobre Naruto, no puede vivir sin Sasuke-kuuun. No me extraña O.O**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: A ver si despierta. Jujujuju. Naruto volverá a ser feliz, prometido. ¡Por cierto! *reverencia*, juro que he visto el nuevo capítulo de tu fic, pero ando escasita de tiempo u.u dejaré review cuando pueda.**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: Gracias :D Me alegra que te guste y emocione tanto, intento darle un poco más de drama, pero puedo asegurar que la parte del fic que se acerca al título acaba con este capítulo.**

**-****tekubi-kashu16****: Gracias :3 Yo también tengo canción para este capítulo xD Es una versión de ****_Suteki da ne_****, una de las miles que hay. ¡Más Sakura vs Naruto vs Sasuke en próximo capítulos! (Sakura vs everyone)**

**Eso es todo por ahora :D Próximo capítulo: intentaré que sea el martes 30.**


	13. Cuando el amor vuelve

**¡Hola, gentecilla! Actualizo antes de tiempo, es una especie de pago por la mala noticia que daré al final de capítulo, pero antes ¡a disfrutar!**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todavía negocio con los derechos.**

* * *

**Cuando el amor vuelve**

La habitación estaba diferente. Las máquinas innecesarias habían sido retiradas, todos los presentes estaban de pie y Sasuke se movía. Bueno, en realidad era sólo su mano izquierda la que abría y cerraba los dedos de forma automática, como si no hubiese más movimientos; y sus párpados seguían temblando, y Naruto hubiese jurado que era una alucinación si no fuese por el hecho de que todos los demás estaban casi tan pendientes del chico en la cama como él.

Los músculos de Sasuke dolían y, sobre todo, pesaban. Los sentía como una manta enorme sobre su cuerpo, adormilado y no dispuesto a responder a las órdenes de su cerebro fácilmente. Quería abrir los ojos y saber, por lo menos, qué había sido de él. Tal vez estaba en el infierno y su castigo era no poder moverse nunca más, para no volver a escoger el camino equivocado. Era lo que más lógica tenía en su mente ahora mismo. Intentó de nuevo, con infructuoso resultado, abrir los ojos y no lo consiguió. No sabía si su cuerpo le respondía o no, aunque no lo creía probable.

Pero aunque Sasuke creía que merecía el infierno en todas sus truculentas versiones, no creía en una vida más allá de la muerte, por lo que debía estar vivo. No podía encontrarle explicación a eso, si es que la había racional, pero sabía que lo estaba.

Quería estarlo.

Naruto.

El recuerdo y pensamiento fugaz y profundo de su escandaloso compañero rubio fue como un soplo de aire fresco que le animaba a seguir luchando contra su propio cuerpo. Apretó (o, al menos, mandó apretar) sus manos formando puños, en un inconsciente gesto de frustración. Poco a poco, y tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, las piel sobre sus ojos dejó de pesarle como una roca y se le antojó normal, como la última vez que recordaba haberla sentido, mirando los ojos de Naruto desde el suelo ensangrentado.

Su primer instinto cuando los abrió fue volver a cerrarlos fuertemente debido a la intensa y clara luz. Notó en seguida unos brazos rodeándole pero aunque hubiese tenido fuerzas no hubiese correspondido el gesto, sabiendo por el roce y el olor que no era Naruto.

El corazón del Uzumaki casi paró de bombear sangre cuando vio a Sasuke abrir y cerrar los ojos muy rápido. Adelantó ligeramente la pierna derecha dispuesto a situarse al lado de la cama en lugar de a los pies, pero se quedó paralizado cuando Sakura se echó encima del cuerpo todavía inmóvil, abrazándolo por el cuello y enterrando la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. Apretó los labios conteniendo todo lo que quería decirle, estrechó su mirada y devolvió la pierna a su sitio, sin finalmente moverse ni un centímetro de su posición inicial.

Vio el cuerpo de Sakura alzarse muy levemente en consonancia con el que había bajo suya; a Sasuke parecía costarle moverse. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y los frotó con insistencia, logrando, finalmente, abrirlos por completo sin necesidad de cerrarlos otra vez. Lo único que vio fue una mata de pelo rosa.

—¿Y Naruto? —preguntó inmediatamente.

El aludido levantó la cabeza de las sábanas blancas y enfocó la mirada en lo poco que veía del cuerpo de Sasuke. Y Kakashi y Tsunade lo vieron con claridad, cómo esos ojos volvían a brillar con el resplandor de antaño, la cara recuperaba el tono tostado y las mejillas se teñían de rosa, y el pelo parecía de repente más rubio. Naruto recordó, al igual que su compañera, que esa había sido la primera pregunta que había formulado un moribundo Sasuke de trece años, acuchillado por varios lugares, nada más despertar. Y, como aquella vez, los ojos de Naruto se inundaron de lágrimas cuando Sakura se apartó y miró directamente a los negros ojos del Uchiha.

Al instante, la chica vio los rostros de ambos encontrarse e igualmente distinguió eso que ella no había podido conseguir, de ninguno de los dos. Herida, no supo si más en su corazón, su orgullo o su autoestima, se separó de Sasuke y le dedicó una mirada iracunda, que luego volvió hacia Naruto aunque con menor intensidad. Ninguno pareció percatarse de ello.

—Sakura —llamó Kakashi en tono monocorde, procurando no hacer salir de su trance emocional a los dos chicos—, vámonos.

—Pero... —intentó replicar, alternando la vista entre su sensei y sus dos compañeros.

—Necesitan estar solos —cortó Tsunade, cogiendo a su alumna del brazo y sacándola de la habitación, seguida muy de cerca por Kakashi.

El cuarto volvió a quedar en silencio excepto por los pájaros anunciando el verano que se escuchaban fuera del hospital y Naruto se acercó unos pasos, intentando inútilmente aparentar que estaba tranquilo. El cansancio físico de Sasuke, pues el coma no le había ayudado a descansar en absoluto, lo hizo apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama, sin dejar de seguir con la mirada los ojos azules que se acercaban a él. El cuerpo de Naruto tembló por completo al llegar a su lado, y un puño que tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha se dirigió directamente hacia su cara.

Aterrizó en la almohada. Sasuke, poco intimidado pero sí extrañado, recorrió el brazo hasta dar de nuevo con ese par de orbes azules que, húmedos, lo observaban con emoción, estupefacción, alegría y algo de incredulidad. Miró a su alrededor, estableciendo por primera vez que estaba en un hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

La voz ahogada de Naruto lo devolvió a su rostro. El rubio había empezado a llorar cuando había apartado la vista de él, y las lágrimas ya se adentraban en su camiseta. Sólo entonces Sasuke reparó en lo holgada que ésta le estaba, la clavícula exageradamente marcada, los pómulos hundidos y las amoratadas ojeras bajo y sobre los párpados. Naruto se veía demacrado, agotado, falto de sueño, esquelético y preocupantemente abandonado. Aún así, su cara tenía ese brillo que Sasuke recordaba, lo que no terminaba de cuadrar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó falto de aire, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—¿Que qué me ha pasado? —preguntó Naruto con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. La mano que aún reposaba en la almohada estrechó la sábana—. ¡Que qué me ha pasado! —repitió en una exclamación, como si Sasuke debiese saberlo.

El Uchiha miró por la ventana, adivinando el comiendo de junio, o tal vez finales de mayo. No podía haber pasado demasiado tiempo desde que él había quedado inconsciente, porque el clima era muy semejante. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido tan grave como para que Naruto estuviese así?

—¿Quién ha muerto? —preguntó, al terminar de analizar opciones y dar esa como la más viable. Sabía que no eran ni Kakashi ni Sakura, así que se temió lo peor de Iruka o Yamato.

Naruto lo miró con las cejas alzadas y el cejo fruncido en una mueca extraña. Se sacudió en un movimiento inconsciente y agachó su cuerpo para quedar a la altura de Sasuke, quien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Naruto no recordaba haberlo visto así, con los ojos tan abiertos, la expresión tan confusa y de una forma totalmente desamparada.

Tan expuesto.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tú —murmuró, sintiéndose culpable de no haber sabido que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de cómo había estado esos últimos meses.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se miró por completo, paseando sus ojos por los brazos y el resto de su cuerpo, tapado por la sábana blanca. Con mucho cuidado, casi con miedo, deslizó con la mano derecha la tela a un lado, descubriendo su torso desnudo y vendado. Desde el centro, la parte en la que la espada se había incrustado en él, se extendía una pequeña mancha de sangre.

—¿No ha curado? —musitó extrañado.

Miró a Naruto, que negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tú no sabía nada de la espada, ¿verdad? —Sasuke negó suavemente. Naruto tembló—. ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un pedazo de...! —Paró irremediablemente cuando vio al moreno retroceder en su cama, asustado—. Te suicidaste. Te suicidaste sin saberlo. Esa espada debería haberte matado —gruñó con ira.

Sasuke bajó la vista y su mano acarició la herida por sobre las vendas, tragando saliva.

—Lo hubiese hecho aún sabiéndolo —afirmó categóricamente, mirando al rubio de forma desafiante.

Naruto apretó los labios.

—¿Y si hubieses muerto? —sollozó entrecortadamente, luchando por no dejar salir más lágrimas—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado conmigo?

—¿Y si hubieses muerto tú, Naruto? —devolvió Sasuke con voz seca. Una de sus manos alcanzó la mejilla del otro—. Estoy aquí, no he muerto.

Naruto enfocó de nuevo los ojos negros, dejándose llevar por la paz que en ellos reinaba, esa que le había sido arrebata e imposible de encontrar el último año. Se recostó al lado de Sasuke y se dejó atraer hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso correspondido que Naruto ansiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, uno que había esperado cada días sentado en la silla fría y rígida de esa habitación. La cálida lengua de Sasuke se enredó con la suya en su boca, provocándole un escalofrío, una corriente de emoción por toda la columna y reavivando ese sentimiento que nunca había muerto.

—¿Aún hay un _nosotros_? —susurró Sasuke.

En un acto reflejo, Naruto pasó las manos por su espalda y lo acercó a su pecho, abrazándolo de forma posesiva y llorando de nuevo, aunque no hubiese querido. Todo lo que no había llorado en ese año seco ahora lo derramaba sobre Sasuke.

—Nunca ha dejado de haberlo —le dijo al oído.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el protector abrazo y disfrutando del olor no tan desagradable que le transmitía Naruto.

* * *

—No habrá represalias —anunció Tsunade.

Sasuke no alteró su gesto, Naruto sonrió sin remedio.

—¿Ninguna? —quiso asegurarse el Uchiha.

—Ninguna —confirmó la Hokage—. Por mi parte, no pensaba tomarlas. El pueblo te ve ahora como a un héroe; y el consejo perdió su respeto tras drogar a Naruto para que no asistiese. Podrás vivir en Konoha tranquilamente.

—¿Y el resto de aldeas?

Tsunade suspiró.

—Deja que yo me encargue de eso. Por el momento, no podrás salir de Konoha, pero tampoco es recomendable en tu estado.

Miró significativamente el abdomen del chico.

—¿Dónde voy a vivir? Si no puedo trabajar, ¿cómo voy a vivir? —cuestionó rápidamente.

—Eres muy cuadriculado, lo sabías, ¿verdad? —Naruto asintió, compartiendo el pensamiento de la Hokage, y se ganó una mirada afilada de Sasuke, que respondió con una sonrisa—. Tengo que tramitar la herencia de tu clan. Mientras tanto, he buscado un apartamento que pagará el estado. Al mes recibirás una paga mínima.

—O puedes venirte a vivir conmigo —saltó de repente de Naruto.

Los otros dos presentes lo miraron con diferente grado de incredulidad ante tan inesperada proposición. Al ver que Sasuke había quedado en una especie de estado de shock, Tsunade se levantó y carraspeó.

—Dejaré que habléis —dijo, con un tono que delataba lo graciosa que encontraba la situación.

Naruto miró con inocencia a Sasuke.

—¿Qué? —preguntó éste al cabo de unos minutos.

Naruto rió.

—Puedes vivir en mi casa —repitió con una sonrisa suave.

—Es muy pequeña —rebatió el Uchiha, apartando la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Suficiente para los dos.

—Sólo hay una habitación.

—No necesitamos más.

Sasuke lo miró cohibido y Naruto sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose en dos zancadas a él y atrayéndolo de la cintura, con cuidado de no rozar la herida.

—No sé, Naruto...

—¿Por qué no? Si no va bien, es tan fácil como irte —le cortó, rozando sus labios—. Pero sé que no será necesario.

Rehúso a admitir que la idea le gustaba, Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pero la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas le dijo a Naruto todo lo que necesitaba saber. Con algo similar a un grito de júbilo y una gran sonrisa, dejó a Sasuke donde estaba y salió del despacho en busca de la Hokage.

—¡Vieja! ¡Sasuke ha dicho que sí!

—¡Yo no he dicho eso, _dobe_!

—Claro sí, _teme _—discutió, acercándose y volviéndolo a besar con más intensidad.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

—Bueno, tortolitos —Ambos enrojecieron súbitamente—, si vais a vivir juntos, las normas os las tengo que decir a los dos.

—¿Normas? —preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Por toda respuesta, Tsunade señaló con el pincel con el que había empezado a escribir el cuerpo de Sasuke—. Oh.

El Uchiha resopló.

—La herida hay que limpiarla por la mañana y por la noche, más cuando te duches. No puede estar expuesta durante mucho tiempo al sudor o a cualquier otro líquido o sólido que no sea agua. Si se te infecta, ven inmediatamente a hablar conmigo. También sería recomendable que no hicieses esfuerzos hasta que cierre bien o, en su defecto, hasta que yo lo apruebe —Los dos asintieron con convicción—. El sexo entra dentro de los esfuerzos.

Sasuke y Naruto apartaron la vista de Tsunade inmediatamente, que rió entretenida con las caras como tomates de los chicos.

—¿Algo más? —gruñó el Uchiha.

—No, podéis iros.

Llegaron a casa de Naruto diez minutos después, dado que Sasuke no podía saltar y andaba lento en comparación a como solía hacerlo. La casa estaba tan sumamente desordenada, sucia y estropeada que al moreno le dieron ganas de salir de allí corriendo y pedir ese apartamento prometido.

—Je —Naruto se rascó la nuca—, la he tenido un poco abandonada mientras tú... —El silencio reinó, siendo Naruto incapaz de terminar su frase—. Siéntate, voy a adecentar esto —suspiró.

Sasuke caminó hasta el sofá, donde, sin poder evitarlo, terminó acostado y dormido.

* * *

—Sasukito —dijo Naruto con aire divertido—, Sasukito, despierta —canturreó a su oreja.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces antes de incorporarse en el sofá e intentar recuperar su dignidad. Naruto, con un pañuelo azul en la cabeza, sin camiseta y con un plumero en la mano, le sonreía ampliamente. Seguía estando muy delgado, pero en los tres días que Sasuke había tardado en salir del hospital había ganado algo de volumen y las costillas ya no se le mercaban, su piel había recuperado color y las ojeras habían desaparecido.

Y Sasuke sintió, al verlo semidesnudo, aquél deseo que había tenido hacía muchos meses, tantos que casi se le había olvidado, recorrerle las entrañas. Naruto se vio sorpresivamente lanzado encima del cuerpo tumbado de Sasuke, quien había tirado de su muñeca para lograrlo. El plumero había salido volando y Naruto había tenido que tener mucho cuidado de no caer en la herida.

—¡Sasuke idiota! —insultó con un puchero.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Bésame —pidió con desespero.

El hecho de que la petición pillase a Naruto por sorpresa no fue un reticente para que cumpliese la orden que se le había dado, aguantando su peso encima del del Uchiha y acomodándose inconscientemente entre sus piernas.

—Tócame —susurró Sasuke segundos después.

Naruto tragó saliva, llevando las manos al pecho y costado de Sasuke, haciendo que éste suspirase sin control.

—No debería hacerte esto —se inculpó Naruto—, no debes esforzarte.

—No tengo por qué hacer esfuerzos —propuso el moreno una sonrisa traviesa.

Apretó sus piernas en torno a la figura del rubio para hacerle notar la posición en la que estaban y Naruto abrió mucho los ojos. Sasuke se relamió los labios.

—No —se negó el rubio—. Imagina que se abre la herida y...

—No va a pasarme nada —susurró Sasuke—, si tienes cuidado.

Naruto tragó en seco y miró la unión de sus cuerpos, justo a la altura de la entrepiernas.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó una última vez, a la vez que empezaba a besar su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Sasuke gimió.

—¿Por qué no debería? —dijo ahogado—. Eres tú.

Contra su piel, Naruto sonrió. Tras desnudarse ambos de forma lenta, Naruto puso en práctica lo aplicado anteriormente en él y se aventuró a preparar a Sasuke usando tres de sus dedos. El Uchiha se removió, al principio incómodo, pero Naruto le obligó a estarse quieto.

—No debes moverse.

Entró en él con suavidad y se movió de la misma forma, controlándose a sí mismo y vigilando no tocar la herida en ningún momento. Era una sensación totalmente nueva, y Sasuke retorciéndose bajo él pidiéndole que fuese más rápido, que lo hiciese más fuerte, no ayudaba a su concentración. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

Pero no hubo miedo que al final lo parase. Terminaron entre embestidas salvajes que de milagro no lograron abrir la herida. Sasuke se sujetaba como podía a la tela del sofá o a la espalda de Naruto, intentando ahogar sus indecorosos sonidos sin conseguirlo. Para el final, se dejó caer completamente sobre el sillón, cosa que Naruto no pudo hacer.

Inmediatamente, el rubio corrió a revisar la herida, repitiendo una y otra vez que no volverían a hacerlo por si ocurría una desgracia. Mentira total. Se saltaron las normas de Tsunade muchas veces, tantas que después se ganaron una buena reprimenda.

—No seas paranoico, _usuratonkachi_ —rió Sasuke, tirando al rubio de nuevo al sofá y acurrucándose contra su pecho—. No me ha pasado nada, ¿ves?

El rubio suspiró y lo abrazó, quedándose ambos dormidos rodeados en un sopor denso y cálido.

* * *

**Ewenjjurbevfb, qué potito.**

**Primero los REVIEWS, luego las malas noticias:**

**-****Alicatar-chan****: Todos adoramos a Kurama, es tan domíaco (?) xD. Las tribus parpadiles no se alojan debajo de los párpados de Sasuke, porque son demasiado glamurosos xD Así que sí, despierta :3 (¡Me encanta Bones! ewe). No pude hacerte spoiler, estaba demasiado desparecida, pero aquí está la continuación que parece final de fic xD. No pude resistirme a que Naru llamase a Sasuke "Sasukito" xD**

**-****Karu-suna****: Primero un poco de peloteo: ¡Me encantan tus dibujos! Ahora ya respuestas xD. Gracias por lo de cruel, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen xD Me alegro que te guste ^^**

**-****Zanzamaru****: Tú eres más crédula que Alicatar-chan *-* ¡Sasukito está vivo!**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: Espero que no te hayas derretido n_n Bueno, la explicación de cómo salió del coma no la he puesto, no sé si la pondré (tengo una, pero es demasiado rollo). Tal vez en el siguiente capítulo. Y sí, supongo que Naruto se habría dejado morir, pero por suerte no ha hecho falta plantearse eso^^**

**-****tekubi-kashu16****: Bueno, el tema Sakura realmente se resuelve en el siguiente capítulo. Es algo complicado, tanto para ella como para ellos.**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: Me alegro que te guste, espero que este también^^ Bueno, ahora voy a desparecer, voy a hacer lo justo por FF, no sé si podré leerte y.y estoy en el peor curso del mundo, pero lo intentaré.**

**-****Dakota Boticcelli****: Gracias por verlo de esa forma^^ Es decir, sí, Naruto siempre se vuelve muy fuerte, pero creo que eso es cuando tiene algo por lo que luchar. En este caso, no podía hacer nada por Sasuke, no podía perseguirlo para devolverlo a su hogar, ni nada de eso. De alguna forma, a Naruto eso lo deja destrozado, porque además de haber perdido a la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida, se siente culpable por ello. **

**¡Gracias a todos! Ahora es cuando vienen las malas noticias.**

**Voy a entrar en los dos peores meses de mi vida estudiantil, así que me veo obligada a retirarme de escribir este fic. Estaré ausente hasta junio. Sólo será de este fic, seguiré subiendo ****_Por un beso del Uchiha_**** y actualizaré con algún drabble que tengo por ahí y un one-shot que está en proceso. Volveré a la carga con Una vida sin ti el 14 de junio ¡we!**

**Pensad que, por lo menos, no lo dejo en algo interesante xD Originalmente la historia iba a acabar aquí, pero fui añadiendo capítulos, y lo que sigue en más un epílogo largo (6 capítulos). Gracias por comprender y ¡nos leemos en junio!**


	14. Familias

**Junio se ha adelantado un mes. Qué va, en realidad me he visto despejada antes de tiempo y he decidido volver con esto. Abajo más :3.**

**Para quien no recuerde, Sasuke acababa de despertar del coma cuando acabó en capítulo anterior.**

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, alias mi futuro esposo (o uno de tantos).**

* * *

**Familias**

Naruto se sentía bien, como no recordaba haberlo hecho desde hacía mucho, tal vez desde que Sasuke se marchó. Habían pasado tres meses desde que despertara y, aunque algunas cosas todavía se les resistían (como la interminable curación de la abierta herida en el abdomen de Sasuke), por lo general ambos estaban bastante bien. Todavía no habían hablado con Sakura ni con Kakashi, a decir verdad con nadie, pero eso tampoco era un gran problema. Él había recuperado los kilos perdidos y Sasuke tenía cada vez más energía y, sobre todo, buen humor.

Por eso a Naruto le extrañó llegar a casa y no encontrarlo tumbado en el sofá, donde siempre estaba debido a su condición física, quejándose de la maldita herida que no cerraba. Lo había esperado media hora pero, al no aparecer, supuso que no había ido a comprar y salió a buscarlo. Ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros lo había visto, cosa que no le extrañó, y no le quedó más remedio que buscarlo a pie por su cuenta. Nunca esperó encontrárselo en ese muelle.

Era el mismo lugar donde, hacía cosa de diez años, Naruto lo veía al ir de la Academia a su casa. Desde la masacre del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke siempre se detuvo allí en lugar de ir directamente a su apartamento. Miraba y miraba el agua, viendo el reflejo de su tan parecido hermano Itachi en ella y odiándolo, lanzando piedras contra la cristalina superficie con la intención de borrar todo rastro de ese rostro de ahí. Entonces giraba la cabeza para dejar de verlo y veía a Naruto, parado en el camino de arriba, mirándolo con lástima e indecisión y Sasuke se enfadaba, porque no quería ser objeto de la pena de nadie. Así, miraba mal a Naruto y apartaba la mirada.

Naruto recordaba perfectamente esos días en los que su alma quería contra viento y marea ir hacia donde estaba Sasuke, sentarse a su lado y, sin decir nada, permanecer junto a él, mirando el agua y tragándose algunos de sus demonios interiores. También recordaba no haberse atrevido jamás a hacerlo, y tras la partida de Sasuke, más de una vez se preguntó a sí mismo si aquella otra actitud habría cambiado algo. Tal vez habría cambiado tanto que Sasuke y él no estarían como estaban en ese momento, y eso era algo que Naruto no quería, por nada del mundo, cambiar.

Sin embargo, ya no cambiaría nada, y Naruto no vio nada de malo en bajar con firmeza las estrechas escaleras de madera hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba, buscando tal vez con la mirada el rostro perdido de Itachi de nuevo en el agua, deseando no haberlo odiado durante tantos años. Como había deseado hacer desde pequeño, se acercó a su lado y se sentó suavemente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sasuke no volteó hacia él, pero Naruto sabía que lo había visto, sentido y oído.

—Itachi era, en muchos sentidos, mi padre —dijo Sasuke minutos después, rompiendo por completo el denso silencio que rodeaba el agua—. Mucho antes de que nos reencontrásemos, cuando apenas era un niño. Mi padre siempre lo quiso más a él. En realidad, nunca llegué a saber si realmente lo quería más o sólo esperaba más de él porque era el primogénito y el más inteligente de los dos, pero la sensación que con seis años me daba a mí era la de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganarme el amor de mi padre estando mi hermano por delante. De alguna forma, siempre odié a Itachi, pero todo lo que hacía él por mí hacía que lo quisiera más de lo que lo odiaba. Él era el que entrenaba conmigo, el que jugaba conmigo, el que me acompañaba a la academia. Por eso, cuando dejó de hacerlo excusándose con que no tenía tiempo, el odio comenzó a surgir y volví a querer demostrarle a mi padre de lo que era capaz. Mi madre siempre intentó darme a entender que Itachi y yo éramos igual de importantes para él, pero nunca pude creerla porque no era lo que yo veía. El día en que mi clan empezó a sospechar de Itachi me sentí incluso feliz, y ahora me siento terriblemente mal al recordarlo

Naruto no dijo nada durante todo el monólogo, simplemente dejó que Sasuke hablase, que se desahogase de lo que llevaba cargando años sin poder hablar con nadie. ¿Qué le habría dicho si se hubiese sentado con él en aquél tiempo en que odiaba a Itachi? ¿Habría conseguido disuadirle de sus ansias de venganza?

—Tú no tienes la culpa —susurró, todavía sin mirarlo—. Cualquiera en tu lugar se habría sentido igual y habría pensado lo mismo. No eres una mala persona por eso, Sasuke.

—Tú no lo habrías hecho —Naruto lo miró sorprendido y, de cara al lago, Sasuke sonrió—. Sé que tú no habrías reaccionado como yo, ni como nadie. Tú los habrías querido a los dos por igual, sin importar nada de eso.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Sé que lo sé —cortó con simpleza Sasuke.

Naruto no dijo nada más, en parte porque lo vio innecesario e inoportuno y en parte porque estaba demasiado conmovido por lo que implicaba esa afirmación por parte de Sasuke. Se cruzó de piernas y suspiró, alcanzando con el dedo la superficie en calma del agua y provocando inmediatas ondas que distorsionaron ambos rostros plasmados en ella.

Tampoco miró a Sasuke cuando éste dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y escondió la cara en su cuello. Simplemente cerró los ojos, acarició con la mano que tenía seca los cabellos negros y así se quedaron los dos, en silencio, durante un tiempo indefinido que ninguno se molestó en contar. El frío de la humedad era contrastado por el calor ajeno que se colaba por la ropa, que a Naruto le pareció repentinamente fina al casi poder sentir la piel de Sasuke sobre la suya; escuchar su corazón palpitar al son del propio.

—Tengo —empezó a decir Sasuke, pero se cortó al momento y negó con la cabeza—, quiero enseñarte algo —rectificó.

Naruto lo miró con curiosidad y se dejó arrastrar por él, que ya se había levantado, de nuevo hasta la calle y, de ahí, a una de las calles secundarias paralelas a la principal, directamente hacia el extremo de la villa, al otro lado del Monumento Hokage. En poco menos de dos segundos Naruto supo a dónde lo conducía.

—¿Por qué quieres volver? —preguntó en un susurro.

Sasuke no respondió, tiró de él con más ahínco y llegaron, en consecuencia, más rápido. Naruto se vio plantado delante de una maltrecha puerta de madera que daba a lo que quedaba en pie del que un día fue el magnífico Barrio Uchiha. La pintura de las paredes, descorchada y oscurecida, aún se veía salpicada de algunos rastros de sangre seca que no habían llegado a ser limpiados años atrás. Sasuke se detuvo unos minutos con indecisión y luego tiró suavemente de la mano de Naruto, a la que se había aferrado todo el trayecto. Naruto lo soltó.

—Creo que será mejor que entres solo —contestó a la interrogante mirada de Sasuke.

Pareció que iba a refutar eso, pero bajó la cabeza en actitud pensativa y finalmente accedió con un asentimiento. Se volvió hacia la entrada y caminó un par de pasos antes de girarse de nuevo.

—¿Podrías...?

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas —sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke le devolvió una sonrisa forzada y ofuscada por negros recuerdos que no se dejó ver mucho tiempo y terminó entrando al Barrio, perdiéndose en la vista de Naruto tras doblar la más cercana esquina.

Intentó que sus pasos no fuesen tan lentos como lo estaban siendo, pero parecía que cada pie le pesaba su propio cuerpo y no le permitía aumentar de velocidad. Caminó por las desérticas calles sintiendo una mezcla de melancolía, tristeza y angustia imposible de describir en un solo gesto, por lo que su expresión iba variando conforme veía una casa, un cartel, y su mente se llenaba de infantiles recuerdos que no había logrado dejar atrás. No debía olvidarlos, se decía, pero tenerlos presentes a cada momento lo estaba sumiendo en un pozo oscuro del que creía haber salido gracias a Naruto, con quien tenía una vida ahora que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar. Era hora de enfrentar el pasado, despedirse de él y dejarlo donde debía estar, en el pasado.

Deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la pared llevándose el polvo con él, pero no le importó. Giró y giró, por un camino que creía olvidado pero que nunca se fue de su mente, hasta el mismo centro del Barrio, en aquella gran casa en la que había vivido todo lo que, en un principio, consideró una verdadera vida. Seguía igual que la última vez que había estado en ella con Itachi; las mismas tablas de madera sueltas, los mismo objetos por el suelo, los mismos ausentes libros y la misma mancha de sangre fresca que había dejado su propio hermano tras entrar en pánico por los horribles recuerdos que le habían asaltado. Sasuke lo recordó en el jardín, cuando le señalaba los animales que por allí pasaban y le enseñaba sus nombres; rememoró la dulce sonrisa de su madre en la cocina tras haberle preparado su comida favorita y el tono severo de su padre al darle los buenos días cada mañana antes de irse a trabajar.

Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire en un intento inútil de contener el llanto. Las lágrimas saladas pasaron por su boca y no se detuvieron hasta pender del mentón, terminando por caer sobre la camisa gris y dejando motas más oscuras. Procuró, en más de un ocasión, frenar el llanto, pero sólo consiguió llorar más sobre las palmas de sus manos, que en un principio pretendían secar su cara y ahora servían de vertiente a su tristeza hecha agua.

Tropezando con sus propios pies por tener la vista borrosa y los ojos hinchados, logró salir de su antigua casa y caminar de vuelta por la calles de su barrio. Más de una vez tuvo que volver sobre sus propios pasos al haberse equivocado, y tardó casi el doble en salir de lo que lo había hecho al entrar, pero ni siquiera reparó en eso, demasiado preocupado en llegar al final de lo que se había convertido en algo demasiado doloroso y encontrar a su salvación personal, que, sabía, lo estaría esperando con los ojos azules muy abiertos en busca de algún signo que gritase por ayuda.

Abrió las puertas del Barrio de par en par, como si así pudiese dejar escapar todo lo que tenía dentro. No supo cuándo Naruto llegó hasta él, ni cuando lo abrazó, pero de repente se encontró correspondiendo a ese gesto, necesitado y sacudido interiormente por todo lo que sentía por el que alguna vez se autoproclamase mejor amigo suyo. Se aferró a la parte superior de su chaqueta para no caer cuando le fallaron las rodillas, y notó los brazos de Naruto sostenerle por la espalda con fuerza, empujándolo sobre su pecho y soportando su peso, dejando que se deshiciera de todo lo que no debía estar ahí.

—Estoy bien —logró pronunciar al cabo de unos minutos.

La suave risa de Naruto inundó sus oídos.

—Claro que sí —dijo con ironía, enderezándolo y haciendo que le mirase—. No podemos tenerlo todo, Sasuke.

—Lo sé —contestó con la voz ahogada.

—Pero me tienes a mí.

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a aguarse contra su voluntad y la sonrisa de Naruto se amplió.

—No llores más —pidió mientras le secaba las mejillas, dejándoselas rojas. De paso, le cogió del cuello y lo acercó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios—. Vamos a casa.

Sasuke asintió con dificultad y logró estabilizarse por sí mismo, siguiendo a Naruto camino a abandonar el lugar. Cuando estaban por adentrarse en una calle, se giró hacia su barrio.

¿Por qué seguía en pie, si nadie lo habitaba?

Cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando Naruto se giró sorprendido, el Barrio Uchiha ardía en increíbles llamas negras. Sasuke siguió caminando, como si aquello no fuese más que lo tenía que pasar.

—Naruto —llamó al ver que el rubio se quedaba atrás, mirando absorto el fuego—, ¿qué es tan interesante? —preguntó como si nada.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, finalmente sonrió y corrió a su lado para, juntos, volver a su casa. De los dos.

* * *

Notaba un extraño zumbido en sus oídos cuando salió de casa acompañado de Naruto. El rubio cerró la puerta con llave, la guardó en su bolsillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, tirando de la mano de Sasuke para que lo siguiese, quien se dejó guiar con la mente perdida en otro lugar. No sabía a dónde iban, Naruto no se lo había dicho y él no había preguntado, porque confiaba en él.

Naruto siguió caminando con alegría por las calles solitarias de Konoha; el cielo estaba encapotado y la gente no salía de sus casas ni siquiera para comprar, por lo que la mayoría de tiendas estaban cerrando a pesar de ser demasiado pronto. Poco después de dos minutos empezaron a caer las primeras gotas y, poniéndose las capuchas de las capas que Sasuke había insistido en llevar por precaución, siguieron su rumbo como si el frío aire y el agua no hiciesen mella alguna en sus fuerzas. Más de una vez Naruto miró preocupado a Sasuke, pero éste lo ignoró.

Hacía días que se había curado por completo la herida en su pecho, ya no había nada por lo que alarmarse, ni estar atentos a si se reabría y tenían que correr al hospital, pero Naruto seguía pendiente de él como cuando estaba enfermo. Todavía lo trataba como a un minusválido, intentaba que no se levantase de la cama más de lo necesario y Sasuke, aunque lo comprendía y lo agradecía (cosa que nunca admitiría), estaba empezando a cansarse. Tuvo que decírselo aún con el miedo de que Naruto se enfadase pero, contrario a las expectativas, el rubio le había propuesto esa pequeña excursión a algún lugar desconocido.

Divisaron el puente del Equipo Siete cuando sólo se oía el repiqueteo de las gotas contra los cristales. Parada en medio había otra figura encapuchada que, de no ser por los mechones rosados que enmarcaban su cara, Sasuke no hubiese reconocido. Sakura temblaba ligeramente bajo el frío y, al sentirlos o tal vez verlos, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes impactaron directamente contra los suyos negros. Sasuke había sabido desde que despertó que Sakura había pasado de sentir algo por él a sentir algo por Naruto, y, por consiguiente y debido a que le había evitado desde entonces, creía firmemente que le odiaba.

Imaginaba que Naruto había quedado con ella y que Sakura no tenía ni idea de que él iba a ir también. La entendía, entendía lo fácil que era enamorarse de Naruto hasta perder la cabeza por él e imaginaba lo duro que debía ser no verse correspondida y que, además, él estuviese enamorado, no de otra, sino de otro. Era, de muchas maneras, un golpe a su orgullo y su autoestima como mujer, y un golpe difícilmente curable a su corazón; que el chico que te gusta y el que te gustó estén enamorados y, de hecho, vivan felizmente juntos. Quiso darse la vuelta y no obligarla a enfrentar aquello, pero por alguna razón sus pies siguieron caminando hasta pararse delante de la chica.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos brillantes y, aunque de forma algo forzada, sonrió. Le sonrió a él y luego a Naruto, de forma diferente, y a Sasuke le pincharon los celos pero se obligó a no sucumbir. No odiaba a Sakura, y aunque estuviese _mínimamente_ enamorada de Naruto, no tenía que preocuparse por eso, porque sabía que el rubio sólo lo veía a él de esa forma.

No sabía qué decir. Miró a Naruto buscando una explicación a esa reunión misteriosa en un lugar tan emblemático para ellos como era aquél puente en el que tantas tonterías había hecho Naruto, tanto golpes se había llevado de Sakura y tantas veces había rechazado Sasuke a ésta última. Fue en el instante en que dejó de mirarla que Sakura reunió el valor necesario para poner la amistad que los unía a los tres por encima de su propio egoísmo y, sintiéndose algo extraña por lo que estaba haciendo, alzó los brazos y rodeó a Sasuke con ellos, enterrando la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza en uno de los hombros del sorprendido Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla al sentir el aparentemente frágil contacto con su compañera. Al principio no respondió, no le pasó como con Naruto y al momento la estaba abrazando también, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Sakura, mirando de soslayo a Naruto, quien los miraba con una suave sonrisa. Ése había sido el propósito del rubio desde el principio, comprobar que él no era motivo de ruptura de una amistad que no debería haberse roto nunca. Como si compartieran pensamiento, tanto Sakura como Sasuke estiraron un brazo a la vez y, una a tientas y el otro con la visión dificultada por el cabello rosa, lograron enganchar la capa negra de Naruto y tirar de él hasta que cayó casi a peso sobre ellos.

Inmediatamente, Naruto amplió su sonrisa y les devolvió el abrazó a ambos, logrando una mayor cercanía y así se quedaron, empapándose bajo la lluvia, fundidos en un abrazo que ninguno de ellos, años atrás, habría siquiera podido imaginar.

—Me estoy congelando.

Y, por supuesto, Sasuke fue el encargado de romper toda la magia.

—¡Joder, te has cargado el momento! —le recriminó Naruto con un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

—No seas infantil, _usuratonkachi_. Vamos a casa a cambiarnos de ropa, que si no mañana no habrá quien te levante de la cama —dijo estirando de su brazo y comenzando a andar.

Por detrás, Sakura rió y los siguió, dispuesta a irse a casa ella también e, igual que Sasuke y Naruto, darse una ducha y posiblemente tomar algo caliente.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Hemos quedado con Kakashi-sensei en Ichiraku! —exclamó Naruto tirando de Sasuke en la dirección contraria—. ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!

Después de mucho insistirle al rubio que no era día para ir a comer y que, probablemente, Ichiraku estuviese cerrado como todos los demás comercios, los tres integrantes del Equipo Siete se dirigían, dos a más desgana que otro, hacia el realmente abierto puesto de Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto miró a sus compañeros y compuso una zorruna sonrisa que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "os lo dije".

—Allí está Kakashi —señaló Sakura, deshaciéndose de su capa y colgándola en el perchero de la entrada junto a las de los dos chicos.

—No me puedo creer que haya llegado puntual —susurró Sasuke.

—Quedé con él hace tres horas —sonrió alegremente Naruto antes de ir corriendo hasta la mesa en la que se sentaba su sensei.

Sasuke se sentó entre aquellas personas con comodidad, al lado de Naruto y enfrente de Sakura, pegado a la pared del local. Escuchó durante largos minutos hablar y cambiar de tema de conversación interminables veces, y sólo intervino para pegarle algún que otro golpe en la cabeza a Naruto cuando hablaba de chicas en aguas termales, o algo así, y, aunque el rubio se excusaba diciendo que no había querido decir eso, Sasuke lo ignoraba, se hacía el ofendido y arrancaba alguna risa de su sensei y su compañera.

—¿Alguien quiere repetir? —preguntó Kakashi tras una hora.

—¡Yo! —respondió inmediatamente Naruto.

—Yo también —agradeció Sakura.

—Yo no vuelvo a masticar una mierda similar en lo que me queda de vida.

—¡_Teme_!

—Acompáñame, Naruto —dijo Kakashi obligándolo a ir con él.

—¿¡Pero por qué yo!? —se quejó el rubio intentando zafarse.

—¡Deja de gritar, _dobe_!

—¡Ahora gritas tú, _teme_!

—¿Qué clase de Hokage vas a ser así? —cuestionó Kakashi con una sonrisa, llevándose a un Naruto que no paraba de rechistar sobre que ayudar con el ramen no tenía nada que ver con ser buen Hokage—. Claro que tiene que ver, debes ayudar a los ciudadanos.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron un segundo y enseguida apartaron la vista, claramente incómodos. Sasuke no sabía qué decir para darle a entender a Sakura que no pasaba nada; Sakura no sabía que hacer para darle a entender a Sasuke que no iba a intentar nada con Naruto.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó por lo bajo, casi como si creyese que así no la oiría.

Sasuke apenas viró los ojos.

—Sakura, de verdad que no...

—Déjame hablar —le interrumpió ella, y Sasuke pudo ver el cambio que había sufrido con sólo ese gesto—. Sé que sabes lo que siento por Naruto —dijo con dificultad—, pero yo también sé lo que siente él por ti, lo fuerte que es ese sentimiento, y que tú le correspondes —dijo con claridad, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Sasuke sonrojarse—. Y, aunque duela, sé que lo superaré, como superé lo tuyo. Y sobre todo quiero que sepas que me alegro; me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te comprende y te apoya incondicionalmente, y me alegro de que Naruto tenga por fin a alguien especial a su lado, que ya no se sienta solo.

—Naruto tiene a mucha gente que lo hace no sentirse solo —rebatió Sasuke.

Sakura torció el gesto.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sasuke no le dio una respuesta, se limitó a alzar ligeramente las comisuras de los labios, con lo que Sakura se dio por mucho más que satisfecha, y ambos, en silencio, observaron a Kakashi y a Naruto volver con cuatro platos en la manos.

—He dicho que no quería, idiota —reclamó Sasuke cuando Naruto dejó un cuenco frente a él.

—¡Tienes que comer bien, Sasukito!

El tic en la ceja de Sasuke no avecinó nada bueno.

—¡Que no me llames así en público!

Para cuando regresaba a casa con un tranquilo y apacible Sasuke, de madrugada y con el cielo más calmado, Naruto parecía sufrir de tumores en el cráneo debido a los chichones que le habían dejado lo golpes de Sasuke, pero le daba igual. Observó felizmente al Uchiha caminar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y tarareando distraidamente la canción que él solía cantar cuando hacían marcha siendo el Equipo Siete, y dio por finalizada su tarea de darle una nueva familia.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Tierno o no tierno? :3**

**Reviews:**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: Espero que no se te hayan quitado las ganas de leer, y lo siento por tardar tanto, pero el instituto es horroroso. Menos mal que ya lo he terminado :D**

**-****Zanzamaru****: Ojojo, gracias, sobrinita mía. Sé que ya has leído este capítulo, así que espero que te gustase :D**

**-****emily evaans****: ¡Gracias! _Timelife_ es un trabajo del que me siento realmente orgullosa, me alegra que te guste^^. Es un alago ser tu primera favortita, pero hay muchas más autoras mejores, te lo aseguro. Busca y encontrarás tesoros (te recomiendo mis favoritos xD). Espero que te guste el capítulo :3**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: Espero que no me hayas odiado este tiempo xD. Sí, en un principio la historia se iba a quedar ahí, pero luego siguieron surgiendo ideas, y me acoplaban a la perfección, así que otro fic me parecía excesivo y decidió incluirlas en este.**

**-****Blacky-Yuuki****: Espero que te guste^^**

**-****Alicatar-chan****: ¡Aja! La señora que sólo deja review cuando me ausento jajajja. Sí, posiblemente sea el epílogo más largo, que dentro lleva un epílogo (?). Ya lo verás xD.**

**-****Sofy-chan****: No te odies, mujer xD. El instituto es horrible y nos afecta a todos, ¡pero ya estoy aquí! A Itachi Kabuto lo mata en el capítulo 9, después de que Itachi anule en Edo-Tensei. ¡Lemon! xD Por el momento no, pero no tardará :3 ¿Cuándo es tu cumple? o.o A lo mejor puedo subir un capítulo para ese día y te lo dedico *-*. Y puedes llamarme Em sólo, o Em-chan si lo prefieres :D**

**Bueeeno, el tema es que ahora no voy tan agobiada, aunque sigo teniendo exámenes, y si alargaba la publicación hasta junio, se comería medio verano. Así, para finales de junio, este fic habrá visto su final (qué lastimica, casi un año después T_T) y podré seguir con mis otras cosillas, a ver si en verano acabo _Descontrol_ y así _Fin de curso_ retoma la marcha.**

**Próximo capítulo, "Una vida contigo": Jueves 30.**

**NOTA: Para ver el listado de capítulos de los fics, en mi blog están. Podéis acceder desde mi perfil.**


	15. Una vida contigo

**Todos los personajes son de M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Una vida contigo**

Naruto se desperezó en la cama mirando el reloj, que marcaba las siete de la mañana, con una sonrisa en la cara pensando sólo en una cosa: ramen para desayunar. Desde que vivía con Sasuke, y más específicamente desde que se habían mudado a esa enorme casa junto a la torre del Hokage, Naruto tenía ciertas dificultades para acceder a la hora que gustase a su comida favorita, así que hoy aprovecharía que Sasuke había salido de madrugada a hacer una misión para comer todo el ramen que se había perdido en ese tiempo.

Dos años era el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo vida. Dormían juntos, se despertaban juntos, desayunaban juntos, trabajaban a casi todas horas juntos y volvían a casa para acostarse también juntos. Sólo a veces, cuando el lado antisocial de Sasuke salía a flote, rechazaba las invitaciones a una copa con los compañeros y Naruto se reunía solo con Sakura y compañía.

Alegremente se levantó de un salto, con los ojos todavía ligeramente hinchados y pegados, y corrió hasta la cocina. Poco antes de cruzar la puerta, a su nariz llegó un olorcillo agradable y, en estas circunstancias, del todo anormal. A Naruto lo le cabía en la cabeza que alguien hubiese entrado en su casa para ponerse a comer tan tranquilamente. Preparándose para una posible emboscada, abrió lentamente la puerta de la cocina y observó el interior.

Frunció el ceño al ver a Sasuke sentado en la mesa, masticando con parsimonia. ¡Se suponía que él no iba a estar y que podría disfrutar del ramen! Cuando entró en la cocina, dispuesto a hacer como si nada (tal vez una ligera sorpresa por su pronto regreso), vio que lo que reposaba delante de Sasuke no era ni más ni menos que un copioso cuenco de miso ramen y, al parecer, recién preparado.

—¡Tú! —incriminó en un grito, apuntando acusadoramente a Sasuke, quien giró la cabeza para mirarlo sin parecer sobresaltado—. ¿Con qué derecho comes la ambrosía de los dioses?

Sasuke alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—Bueno días a ti también, _dobe_. Hay ramen en la olla, ¿quieres un poco? —preguntó con tono fingidamente dulce, sonriendo casi tan falsamente como Sai.

Naruto querría haber hecho alguna mueca o sonido de sorpresa, pero todo lo que ocurrió fue que sus pies corrieron solos hasta la encimera y abrió la tapada olla, dejando escapar todo el olor y el calor del ramen, que le inundaron y lo atontaron. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió la cuchara sopera y la llenó, llevándosela después a la boca. Oyó a Sasuke bufar o reír (si no lo miraba, nunca sabía qué hacía exactamente) y repitió el proceso. Luego se llenó un cuenco de ramen y se sentó al lado del Uchiha, que lo miró entretenido.

—A ver si adivino —comenzó Naruto—: has descubierto que el ramen el un alimento sano y equilibrado y has decidido que comamos todos los días —Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Naruto se hizo el pensativo—. ¿Celebramos algo? —Sasuke torció una sonrisa ladeada—. ¡Celebramos algo! —grito el rubio emocionado—. ¿El qué?

Sasuke rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo, mientras Naruto continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto del ramen y de esa supuesta celebración. El año pasado no había ocurrido nada relevante por esa fecha, el anterior Sasuke había despertado del coma, pero semanas después de ese día, y antes de eso, había estado un año en coma, y antes...

Naruto miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y se acercó a él, abandonando incluso su ramen y pegando la boca a su oído.

—¿Celebras nuestro aniversario? —preguntó, en un tono ligeramente burlesco por el que Sasuke no pudo ofenderse dado la alta carga emocional que contenía.

Naruto comprobó que los colores subían al rostro pálido y sonrió más ampliamente, contento de que Sasuke tomara en cuenta esas cosas que él pensaba que ni siquiera le importaban un poco. Se comió su ramen a toda velocidad, acabando antes que Sasuke, y se pegó a él abrazándolo por la cintura en la silla.

—¡Naruto! —reclamó Sasuke, intentando tomar lo restante de su cuenco.

El rubio se hizo a un lado lo justo para que Sasuke terminase y volver a abalanzarse sobre él, tirándolos a ambos en el proceso.

—¡Si serás _dobe_!

—¡No me llames _dobe_, _teme_!

Y luego ambos rieron, Naruto con más energía y fuerza que Sasuke, antes de incorporarse, dejar los platos en el fregadero y uno tirarse en el sofá mientras que el otro se colocaba la capa de Hokage y se disponía a hacer su trabajo. Naruto suspiró y se dio media vuelta, encarando la puerta.

—Naruto —le ronroneó su pareja desde el sofá.

El rubio se giró, sonrojado por saberse la escena que se iba a encontrar. Sasuke lo miraba con los ojos muy brillantes, los labios húmedos y las piernas ligeramente abiertas, tumbado en el sofá en toda su longitud. Naruto se esforzó terriblemente por no sucumbir ante la imagen y tirársele encima con intenciones poco sanas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la boca seca.

Sasuke se ponía así cuando provocar a Naruto pasaba a ser la única forma segura de conseguir sexo, cosa que pasaba muy pocas veces y que siempre respondía a un sólo culpable: el trabajo. Cuando Naruto tenía mucho trabajo en la Torre del Hokage y se quedaba hasta bien entrada la madrugada allí, dormía dos horas, y luego volvía, Sasuke siempre esperaba unos prudentes días para no parecer muy desesperado y luego se pegaba al cuerpo del rubio en toda buena ocasión que veía, se frotaba contra él, le susurraba con esa voz que a Naruto tantos pelos le había levantado y se ofrecía, de forma provocativa, como un exquisito plato al que era imposible negarse.

—Tengo trabajo —intentó excusarse, sin sonar demasiado convincente.

Claro que a Naruto también le pasaba factura la ausencia de contacto físico con Sasuke. En la última semana, con el próximo Festival de Primavera de Konoha, había tenido que encargarse de absolutamente todo: desde la decoración, la comida, la música y el lugar hasta la lista de invitados, pues era la primera fiesta internacional que se celebraba en mucho tiempo. Conmemoraba la paz entre las naciones ninja, y Konoha, como gran líder en la Guerra, era la anfitriona.

Sasuke suspiró por lo bajo y, como si no le importase demasiado, se levantó del sofá y entró en la cocina. Naruto aún podía verlo por la puerta. El moreno se acercó a la encimera, se sentó en ella, miró con una suave sonrisa a Naruto y acto seguido comenzó a deshacerse de su camiseta con movimientos lentos. Las defensas de Naruto bajaron un poco más. Sasuke _en ese plan_ era un constante retraso por las mañanas, pero también el aliciente que lo hacía trabajar más rápido para disfrutar de lo que tenía cuando llegaba a casa.

Siguió con la boca seca y la mirada totalmente atrapada la mano de Sasuke que se deslizó por sus marcados abdominales hasta su muslo, acariciándolo, para luego despegarla y hacerle una seña con el dedo índice para que se acercara. Naruto no sabía ni por qué seguía sopesando sus opciones, si al final siempre acababa cediendo.

Se quitó la capa y la chaqueta a la vez, dejándolas sobre el sofá de camino a la cocina. Sasuke sonrió con lujuria y abrió las piernas, permitiendo que Naruto se pegase a su torso desnudo y lo ahogase en un hambriento beso con sabor a ramen. Cruzó las piernas y los brazos por su espalda, evitando que se alejase demasiado y obligándolo a permanecer pegado por la boca a él. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y Naruto supo que ya iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Cierto es también que en ese momento no le importaba demasiado. Se deshizo de la camiseta de Sasuke con un rápido movimiento y abandonó al fin su boca, dejando respirar, aunque entrecortadamente, al moreno, y atendiendo la zona erógena que suponía su cuello. A Naruto le gustaba mordisquear esa zona en especial, donde la piel era más fina y las marcas rojizas duraban más y eran más visibles al resto del mundo. Sasuke suspiraba con cada agresión de placer, a la evz que intentaba torpemente bajar los pantalones de Naruto con sus pies. Con ellos arrastró la zopa interior, y fue el mismo Naruto quien se encargó de apartarlos de una patada.

Volvieron a besarse, mirándose antes a los ojos sólo para descubrir que no sabían quién estaba más ansioso de los dos y, mientras Sasuke terminaba totalmente desnudo, la parte superior de Naruto volaba para acabar igualmente junto al resto de su ropa.

El rubio hizo exposición de su poca delicadeza al levantar las piernas de Sasuke, quien cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la encimera, derramando el café que aún quedaba en la taza que tenían cerca. Ninguno se inmutó ante este hecho y Sasuke no se quejó por el trato recibido. Acogió el cuerpo de Naruto sobre el suyo, volviendo a unir sus bocas y apretando el agarre de sus piernas contra su cintura.

Naruto le pidió un momento sin palabras para posicionarse mejor, encajando a la perfección ambas pelvis y haciendo que sus miembros se rozasen en un deliciosa toque que hizo suspirar de placer a ambos. Naruto dirigió una de sus manos a su entrepierna, cogió su miembro y lo apoyó en la entrada de Sasuke, respirando entrecortadamente. El moreno no dejaba de balancearse ligeramente, esperando con ansia que el otro se decidiese a entrar.

Naruto se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, preparado para entrar de una vez. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba una indicación de cómo debían hacerlo; se conocían demasiado bien. Así que, cuando Naruto lo embistió de una sola vez, rápida y fuertemente, sin avisar, Sasuke sólo gimió en respuesta, arañándole la espalda y no dejándole que parase desde el primer segundo. Naruto apresó sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza, obligándolo a permanecer sumiso, mientras se movía de forma irregular, rápida y fuerte, alcanzando cada vez más profundidad y provocando que de la boca de Sasuke dejasen de salir suaves sonidos para convertirse en desenfrenados y bajos gritos.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Naruto dejó de moverse en cuanto escuchó la voz, insípida e inconfundible, pero quien reaccionó con más brusquedad fue Sasuke. Sin pensar en que él mismo pudiese hacerse daño, lo empujó de los hombros, provocando que chocase contra la mesa de la cocina haciéndose daño en la parte baja de la espalda.

Sai los observaba inmutable y con su sonrisa falsa inamovible en su cara. Como si no estuviese ambos desnudos y sudorosos, tranquilamente cruzados de brazos.

—¡Pues claro que interrumpes, maldito idiota! —exclamó Naruto, crispado por que lo hubiesen cortado justo cuando creía que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo. Sin preocuparse de estar desnudo, avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta Sai.

—Naruto —llamó Sasuke, interrumpiendo su asesinato. Se había apoyado tras la mesa para evitar que el anbu viese más de lo necesario de su anatomía, y estaba fuertemente sonrojado debido a la vergüenza que le provocaba que lo hubiesen pillado en esa situación y, más aún, debajo de Naruto—. Tápate, ¿quieres?

Naruto se volvió hacia él y sólo atinó a esconder también tras la mesa. Sasuke lo miró con hastía y luego apartó los ojos. Seguía demasiado avergonzado.

—¿Le digo a Sakura-san que te retrasarás...?

—Sí.

—¿... por estar teniendo sexo con Sasuke-kun?

Los tics que Sasuke creía abandonados volvieron a sus ojos y cejas, dejando salir su lado más maníaco.

—¡No! —se apresuró a corregir Naruto—. ¡No, no, no! Dile sólo que me retrasaré

Sai salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Naruto debió suponer que el anbu no le haría caso. Lo bueno, es que Sasuke y él terminaron lo empezado, pero esta vez sobre la mesa.

* * *

—¿Se habrá quedado mudo? —inquirió Kiba, dando un par de golpes en la cabeza de Naruto, quien lo ignoró y siguió comiendo ramen.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —espetó Sakura—. Pero, ¿de verdad pretendes que vaya hablando de su vida sexual por ahí?

—Menos cuando su vida sexual es Sasuke-kun —apuntó Ino—. Seguro que si empezase a hablar, todos aquí nos lanzaríamos a por él y Naruto no quiere eso.

Imperceptiblemente, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—¡Pero yo sólo tengo curiosidad! —se defendió Inuzuka. Buscó con la mirada el apoyo de algún compañero—. ¿Es mucho más estrecho que una chica?

—¡Kiba-kun! —exclamó sorprendida Hinata.

—No me malinterpretes, cielo —contestó Kiba, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica y apretándola contra él—. No tengo ninguna necesidad de comprobarlo, pero soy un chico curioso.

Hinata se sonrojó, tanto por la cercanía con su novio como por el tema de conversación.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber yo eso, Kiba? **—**habló por fin Naruto, mirando a su amigo con una ceja enarcada.

Kiba abrió la boca un par de veces y luego la cerró definitivamente, parpadeando muy seguido como si estuviese repentinamente perdido.

—Hostias, que tú sólo te has acostado con hombres.

—Sólo con Sasuke —rectificó inmediatamente Naruto.

—Más te vale —dijo Sasuke, apareciendo de repente.

Todos, sin ni siquiera la vaga excepción de Shikamaru, giraron la cabeza para mirarlo. El Uchiha pretendió no hacerles caso mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto, pero fue inevitable. A pesar de recordarse a sí mismo una y otra vez que los de su noble clan no se sonrojaban, el rosa apareció sin que él pudiese evitarlo en sus mejillas, sabiendo perfectamente de qué habían estado hablando antes de que él llegase.

—¿Eres tan posesivo en la cama, Uchiha?

El peor error de Sasuke fue caer en la provocación de Kiba y levantar la mirada del plato de ramen de Naruto, donde la había fijado para que no viesen su cara. Sakura soltó una risita nada discreta y Naruto temió por la vida de su amiga.

—Es monísimo —susurró Ino.

—¿Te da vergüenza, Uchiha? —preguntó burlón Kiba—. Tranquilo, cada uno tiene sus preferencias.

Naruto sabía que la paciencia de Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite. El moreno podía ser hasta tolerante en ciertos temas, pero cuando su orgullo se veía tocado podía ser mortífero y, posiblemente, que lo descubriesen siendo salvajemente embestido por él no era lo más apropiado para mantener lo poco que le quedaba de masculinidad.

—Además —siguió Kiba—, no pasa nada porque te guste... ya sabes, eso —dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse—. A los gays les gusta, ¿no? Es lo normal, supongo.

Un suspiro de Sasuke le indicó a Kiba que debía callarse. El Uchiha se levantó y recogió la comida que recién le traía el camarero, dispuesto a irse.

—Sasuke —intentó detenerlo Naruto.

—Tengo una misión importante que resolver rápido —dijo sin más—, así que no puedo perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo, Inuzuka —Naruto sonrió de lado al notar que Sasuke había recuperado la compostura. Seguramente había hallado la forma de sobreponerse con su dignidad intacta—. Sólo te diré que si me gusta que Naruto me meta la polla por el culo es mi problema, no el tuyo.

El rubio tardó unos segundos más que los demás en procesar lo que había dicho Sasuke y que era tan _poco Sasuke_. Las mandíbulas de todos los presentes casi rozaron la mesa, y Kiba quedó estupefacto. Hinata a punto estuvo de desmayarse, Neji hizo un bufido deshonroso e Ino silbó bastante alto.

—Por cierto, _dobe_ —continuó Sasuke como si nada hubiese pasado, mirando a un sonrojado Naruto—, te quiero a las nueve en casa.

—Hokage-sama —dijo Sakura con sarcasmo, la primera que se había recuperado tras el shock inicial— tiene que terminar todo el papeleo antes de irse a casa.

—Pues más le vale que lo termine antes de la nueve —contestó Sasuke, sin dejar hablar a Naruto—, porque mañana tiene que levantarse a las seis y yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar otra noche sin sexo.

No se despidió antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a Naruto rodeado de gente que lo miraba con curiosidad y enfrentándose a todo el marrón él solo. A veces odiaba a Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto no corrió de vuelta a casa, tan entretenido como estaba en ver reír a Sasuke. Producto del alcohol o de lo que fuese, el Uchiha iba pobremente apoyado en su brazo y no paraba de sonreír, soltando entre medias alguna carcajada sin fundamento. El festival de primavera había terminado una hora antes, más o menos, y Naruto estaba muy orgulloso de una de sus mayores hazañas en la historia del mundo ninja: sacar a bailar a Uchiha Sasuke.

El mencionado había necesitado dos tragos de sake bien cargados, pero finalmente se había dejado guiar al centro de la plaza y allí, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos, había seguido con su natural destreza los pasos del Hokage, quien había asombrado a todos desde el principio con un ritmo natural para mover los pies.

Así que ahora Sasuke, quien no parecía muy avergonzado por haber estado moviendo el esqueleto delante de toda Konoha y parte de las otras cuatro aldeas, se restregaba insistentemente contra Naruto y colaba una y otra vez la lengua en su oreja, provocando escalofríos en el rubio.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, Sas —le repitió por quinta vez.

—En medio del calle —gruñó Sasuke a su oído.

Naruto estuvo a punto de ceder varias veces, pero finalmente su sentido común le dijo que no sería nada apropiado que alguien viese al Hokage hacer el amor con su pareja en cualquier callejón oscuro, por muy tentadora que sonase la idea.

A escasos dos metros de la puerta, Sasuke se separó de él y caminó totalmente erguido y sin tambalearse hasta la entrada, acertando a la primera con la llave y esperándolo en el umbral. Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado la borrachera? —preguntó confuso.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo se me va a pasar de golpe, _dobe_? —dijo divertido—. No he estado borracho en ningún momento, idiota.

Desconcertado, Naruto le siguió al interior.

—¿Y por qué hacías como que sí? —Sasuke jamás admitiría la verdad, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Acaso —intentó adivinar Naruto, acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la cintura. Sasuke tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio—, ¿te gusta que esté tan pendiente de ti?

Sasuke se preguntó en qué momento aquél rubio escandaloso había aprendido a leerle la mente o, en su defecto, desde cuándo lo conocía tan bien. A Naruto no le hizo falta una respuesta para saber que había acertado y acercó su cara a la de Sasuke, quien se dejó besar, notando como todo ese sentimiento que Naruto guardaba era transmitido y compartido por él.

—¿Eres feliz, Naruto? —preguntó cuando se separaron.

Naruto no se paró a pensar demasiado por qué Sasuke se hacía esa pregunta en ese momento. Tampoco necesitaba pensarse la respuesta.

—Sí —contestó sin vacilación.

Y en cuanto dio la respuesta acudió fugaz a su mente el recuerdo de aquello que Iruka le había dado después de abandonar la isla en la que lo tenían confinado. De un brinco se apartó de Sasuke, que lo miró con las cejas encontradas.

—¡Espera un momento! —saltó.

Sasuke se quedó quieto donde estaba, todavía perplejo, hasta que Naruto regresó de la habitación que ambos compartía, tras haber revuelto posiblemente mil cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el moreno al ver llegar a Naruto con un sobre entre las manos.

—Me lo dio Kakashi-sensei hace mucho tiempo —bajó la voz—. Antes de que cayeses en coma.

Sasuke se acercó a él y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. El Uchiha contempló con curiosidad la inscripción "Para cuando seas feliz" que se leía en uno de los lados.

—¿Vas a abrirlo? —preguntó.

Naruto asintió, empezando a separar el sobre por la mitad. Sacó de él una fotografía por la parte blanca, en la que había un nuevo mensaje escrito con la clara letra de Kakashi.

"Sé que cuando abras esto estarás con Sasuke. Creí que debíais tenerla vosotros. Fue el único recuerdo que me quedé de ellos, pero ahora os pertenece; al fin y al cabo, sois una familia"

A Naruto le temblaron las manos cuando dio la vuelta. Plasmadas en el papel aparecían seis personas: Minato, abrazando a por la cintura a una muy embarazada Kushina, que sonreía alegremente, Fugaku con Itachi delante, ambos serios, y a su lado Mikoto, quien sostenía entre los brazos un bebé de pelo negro entre mantas azules, que claramente era Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió al verlo.

—Eres tú —señaló con una sonrisa.

Sasuke también alzó las comisuras de la boca, recorriendo a las personas de la foto. Kakashi ya le dijo una vez, muchos años atrás, antes de que abandonase Konoha, que su madre y la de Naruto fueron amigas, pero él no quiso creerlo.

—Deberíamos ponerla en algún sitio —dijo Naruto muy emocionado, empezando a buscar desesperadamente el lugar apropiado.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá, llegó hasta él y le quitó la fotografía de las manos. Naruto hizo un puchero.

—Mañana —dijo Sasuke con voz suave, dejando la foto en una estantería—. Ahora, vamos a dormir.

* * *

**Awkeshdfu, me los como *-***

**Reviews:**

**-Alicatar-chan: ¿Verdad? Ya no puedo evitar imaginarme a Naruto llamando a Sasuke "Sasukito" xD. Me mata. Y sí, el "epílogo" es más o menos eso. Serán una graaan familia (léase mensaje subliminal).**

**-Zanzamaru: Oins, qué mona *-* No llores más, Zanza mía (?) XD.**

**Próximo capítulo: Jueves 6 de junio :3**


	16. Sakura, gracias

**¡Sólo me he retrasado un día! So sorry T_T Espero que os guste el capítulo :3**

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**He de advertir que empieza el Mpreg. Quien quiera acabar de leer aquí, es libre de ello.**

* * *

**Sakura, gracias**

Sasuke se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, rogando por que se le concediese una paciencia de la que, sabía, no era poseedor. Delante de él, caminando de un lado a otro muy emocionado, Naruto hablaba sin cesar, y Sasuke no podía dejar de maldecir a su amiga de pelo rosa, causante de la euforia del rubio.

Resultaba que, dos años atrás, Sakura había empezado a salir con un hiperactivo Lee, y la relación había ido sobre ruedas; resultaron ser la pareja perfecta. Lee era, posiblemente, el único chico que no se había llevado un buen puñetazo por parte de Sakura (pasados los trece años), y es que había aprendido a tratarla exactamente como tenía que hacerse, cosa que ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían conseguido entender jamás. En los últimos años, de hecho, el Uchiha se había llevado casi tantos golpes como el rubio.

Así, fruto de esa preciosa relación, había nacido dos semanas atrás la pequeña Mika Haruno, una niña de pelo rosa y grandes ojos almendrados de color negro. Naruto estaba verdaderamente emocionado con la que él había denominado desde un principio "sobrina", y no dejaba de hablar de cualquier cosa que la chiquilla hubiese hecho.

Sasuke ya sabía (o por lo menos se imaginaba) que los niños no eran lo suyo, pero definitivamente Naruto se lo estaba confirmando con tanta palabrería ñoña sobre la recién nacida. No la había visto todavía, cosa que el rubio le recriminaba cada dos por tres, y tenían planeado ir hoy, precisamente, a verla a casa de Sakura y Lee. Sasuke ya sentía que se le iban las pocas ganas que había conseguido reunir.

—Naruto —cortó, extendiendo la mano que no se ocupaba de relajar los músculos de la cara—, cállate y vamos.

Naruto hizo un puchero que le duró dos segundos. Al momento corrió hasta la puerta arrastrando a Sasuke con él y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la pequeña casa en la que vivía la familia. Los recientes padres habían adquirido una vivienda de dos plantas al enterarse del embarazo y se habían mudado allí tres meses antes de que la niña naciese. Era reducida para ser una casa, pero suficientemente espaciosa para ellos tres con comodidad.

Sakura los recibió con una sonrisa, especialmente a Sasuke. Como Naruto, le regañó por no haber ido antes y Sasuke se llevó un buen golpe de la chica que debería estar sin fuerzas tras el parto que, además, había sido algo complicado. Sakura parecía estar perfectamente, se movía con agilidad y, aunque en su cuerpo aún se apreciaban los signos de la ancha barriga que había portado nueve meses, su figura era prácticamente la misma.

—¡Yo voy a despertar a Mika! —se ofreció Naruto en cuanto entró. Saludó a Lee con un rápido movimiento de mano y subió las escaleras como una flecha.

—Está como un terremoto últimamente —dijo Sakura en un suspiro, tendiéndole a Sasuke una taza de café.

—Dímelo a mí.

—No me molesta ni mucho menos, pero tal vez se esté emocionando demasiado.

Sasuke no entendió el doble sentido de la frase.

Naruto bajó a los cinco minutos con el bebé en brazos, acunándolo y diciéndole todo tipo de tonterías que se le pasaban por la cabeza. La niña, que soltaba risitas ahogadas de vez en cuando, intentaba coger los rubios mechones del flequillo de Naruto.

—¡Cógela! —animó Naruto con una sonrisa radiante, tendiendo la pequeña hacia delante. Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. ¡Oh, vamos, tú también eres su tío!

Sasuke rodó los ojos pero, hastiado ya como estaba de los martillazos del rubio, decidió no darle más cuerda y coger a Mika para hacerlo feliz y, así, que se callase un poquito. Dejó el café terminado en la encimera y se acercó a Naruto para poder cargarla con más cuidado y menos peligro.

La sensación que le recorrió fue extraña. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle a ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, por lo que la estrechó un poco más contra él. Se le olvidó por un momento que Sakura y Naruto estaban allí, mirándole curiosos. Mika lo miraba a los ojos con los suyos muy abiertos y estiraba la manita intentando tocarle. Instintivamente, Sasuke agachó la cabeza y la pequeña posó la palma en su mejilla.

Algo dentro de él se estrechó, algo cercano al estómago, provocándole una sensación de malestar que era, a su vez, agradable. Se mezclaba con algo naciente en su pecho que Sasuke no se molestó en averiguar, y, cuando Mika rió y le cogió uno de los mechones negros torció una sonrisa que no tenía nada de burlesca.

—¿Os quedáis a cenar? —preguntó Sakura, sacando a Sasuke de su propio ensimismamiento.

Ambos asintieron con poco entusiasmo y Sakura decidió no preguntar si de verdad querían, porque ambos se enfadarían; con los años había aprendido a conocerlos. Se retiró a la cocina sin decir nada más, revisando por última vez que su hija estuviese bien. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, confrontándose en algo incognoscible que se les presentó de repente. Sasuke no sabía qué le pasaba a Naruto, por qué lo miraba así; Naruto no podía apartar la vista y los pensamientos del suave y seguro agarre que Sasuke hacía sobre la niña.

—Vamos a ayudar a Sakura —decidió el moreno tras un tenso momento de silencio.

Naruto aceptó con un asentimiento casto y, tras dejar a Mika con Lee, se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio.

No volvieron demasiado tarde a casa, porque Sakura tenía que acostar a la niña y estaba muy cansada. Ambos sabían que cuando Sakura decía eso era mejor correr y dejarle las cosas a su marido, porque si no el puñetazo que te podía caer no era ninguna tontería. Cuando hubieron traspasado la puerta, Naruto empezó una forzada conversación.

—¿No es preciosa? —preguntó con orgullo—. Seré el mejor tío del mundo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Naruto suspiró. ¿Cómo llegar al tema? Sasuke siempre le decía lo idiota que era, pero se había dado cuenta perfectamente de cómo se había quedado Sasuke prendado de la bebé. Naruto era consciente de que Sasuke quería una familia, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema porque, principalmente, ellos no podían tener familia.

—¿Crees que sería un buen padre? —preguntó como si nada.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja enarcada a la vez que empezaba a desnudarse para irse a la cama.

—Nunca lo sabremos, ¿no?

Naruto miró al suelo y apretó los puños. Debió haberlo imaginado, que Sasuke querría, en algún momento, hacer renacer su clan como siempre había soñado, y veintiséis años parecía una buena edad.

—Por supuesto —contestó, más brusco de lo que en un principio había pretendido.

Sasuke, ya sólo con la ropa interior, se giró para mirarlo ligeramente sorprendido. No se esperaba una reacción así.

—No te lo tomes tan en serio, _dobe_, claro que serías un buen padre —intentó rectificar.

—¡No es eso, Sasuke! —gritó Naruto, sorprendiendo más aún al moreno y dejándolo quieto de camino a la habitación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente!

—No es necesario que grites —dijo Sasuke, adoptando su tono de voz frío que utilizaba para las conversaciones serias—, y no, no lo sé.

—¡Claro que sí! —La mirada de advertencia de Sasuke lo hizo hablar a un volumen normal—. Me refiero a Mika.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Sasuke, todavía más confundido.

—Quieres una, ¿verdad?

La cara de Sasuke se descolocó por completo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto vio una mueca completa, de boca entreabierta, ojos como platos y entrecejo fruncido, a la vez que los cruzados brazos caían a sus costados.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que atinó a decir un anonadado Sasuke.

—Es lo que quieres, lo que siempre has querido —suspiró Naruto—. ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de cómo te has quedado cuando la has cogido? —Ante esta revelación, Sasuke se sonrojó—. Por supuesto que sí —continuó Naruto, advirtiendo el rojo en las mejillas—. Siempre has dicho que quieres rehacer tu clan y eso, sí o sí, implica descendencia —Bajó la mirada, fijándola en el suelo—. Y eso es algo que sólo puede darte una mujer.

Durante los minutos que Sasuke tardó en reaccionar, el silencio se hizo rey de la estancia. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos exteriores, humanos o animales, y las lentas respiraciones de ambos, aunque Sasuke podría jurar haber oído el latido frenético del corazón de Naruto.

¿Ese_ dobe _se estaba preguntando si iba a dejarlo por una mujer por el simple hecho de no poder tener hijos con él? Sasuke era de la teoría de que Naruto no pensaba demasiado las cosas, sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, lo hacía exhaustivamente, y terminaba llegando a conclusiones a las que ningún otro ser humano llegaría y que siempre eran perjudiciales para él.

A la mierda la descendencia si por ello tenía que renunciar a Naruto.

—No quiero hijos, Naruto.

—No mientas —lo cortó inmediatamente el otro. Sasuke suspiró.

—No quiero hijos si no es contigo —aclaró, sonrojado— y, dado que eso es imposible, no quiero hijos —aclaró con rotundidad.

—Podrías tener hijos y los criaríamos...

—No —interrumpió esta vez Sasuke—. Hijos tuyos y míos, Naruto, no de cualquiera y míos. Hace tiempo que dejé de ver la posibilidad de tener hijos como un simple medio para continuar con mi clan —Se acercó a Naruto y apoyó las manos en sus brazos—. Olvida eso. Soy feliz así.

Pero Naruto tenía la peculiar y a veces molesta manía de no hacer caso a los demás y seguir lo que él creía que era social y moralmente correcto. No se creyó del todo lo que le dijo Sasuke; no que no creyese que era feliz, si no que, tal vez, pensaba, podría serlo más. Sasuke quería un hijo con él, con Naruto, lo cual era imposible. También era imposible que un idiota como él dominase al Kyūbi, pero es que al rubio siempre le gustaron los retos. Esa noche, con Sasuke reposando en su hombro totalmente dormido, Naruto prácticamente no pegó ojo.

Se dormía continuamente sobre la mesa dado su pésimo estado anímico. Había acabado el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo que normalmente le llevaba y había estado, desde la hora de comer, intentando pensar en algo que lo sacase de aquella situación. Médicamente no había nada que le solucionase el problema y, de todos los jutsus prohibidos que había mirado hasta el momento, tampoco ninguno le servía.

—¡Hokage de pacotilla! —escuchó de repente al otro lado de la puerta.

Siendo sacado de súbito de sus pensamientos, Naruto se apresuró a guardar los posibles libros comprometedores y, para cuando Konohamaru entró, daba la impresión de estar rellenando unos importantes papeles que en realidad eran las facturas de su propia casa. ¿Tanto gastaban de agua Sasuke y él? Si se duchaban juntos...

—¿Qué le pasa a tu misión ahora? —inquirió Naruto divertido.

—No es mi misión —Sonrió misteriosamente—. ¡Vengo a mostrarte mi perfeccionado Oiroke no Jutsu! —Naruto alzó una ceja—. Hasta tú, gran maestro, caerás desmayado —aseguró muy convencido.

Naruto sonrió. No tenía nada que hacer, así que, con un movimiento de mano, le indicó que cerrase la puerta.

—Bien, veamos qué sabes hacer, discípulo —dijo con falso tono formal.

Konohamaru rió alegremente y luego hizo el sello correspondiente, poniendo las manos frente a su cara y una mueca de concentración. A los pocos segundos, una nube de humo blanco lo recubrió por completo para luego ir disipándose, dejando al descubierto el perfectamente esculpido cuerpo de un chica castaña, de ojos dorados y mirada provocativa que, desnuda, apretaba sus abultados pechos de forma insinuante hacia el Hokage.

Naruto rió en su asiento, dándole la aprobación.

—¡Está perfecto, Konohamaru! —exclamó entretenido.

El pequeño volvió a su cuerpo e hizo un puchero.

—¡Pero no te has desmayado como Ebisu-sensei!

Naruto lo miró y sonrió levemente.

—Piensa un poco, chaval, ¿cómo voy a desmayarme viendo a una preciosa mujer?

Cuando Konohamaru se dio cuenta de qué era lo que quería decir Naruto, se puso completamente rojo, provocando sólo que el Hokage riese más estrepitosamente.

—¡Da igual! —dijo recomponiéndose—. Tengo el jutsu indicado para ti.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiese negarse, Konohamaru ya había adoptado la forma de Sasuke, con total ausencia de ropa y que, de manera descarada, se inclinaba sobre la mesa acercándose cada vez más a un sonrojado Naruto, a quien ya empezaba a gotearle la nariz.

—¡Pervertido! —acusó Konohamaru volviendo a su físico.

Ambos rieron, Naruto con algo más de dificultad por el reciente sofoco.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es mi novio —se defendió.

—Pues a mí no me gusta hacer ese jutsu. Ya sabes, no tiene atributos de mujer.

Atributos de mujer.

Una bombilla se encendió con una potente luz en la cabeza rubia, la cual le hizo ponerse en pie de un salto tirando la silla hacia atrás. No se molestó en recogerla.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Te amo, Konohamaru! ¡Te debo una! —le gritó mientras abandonaba su despacho.

Konohamaru no sabía qué le había dado de repente a Naruto para que saliese tan rápido, pero se apuntó mentalmente que el Hokage le debía un favor y salió tan tranquilo del despacho.

Naruto, por su parte, saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al hospital, donde entró sintiéndose inmediatamente observado.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó al primer médico con el que se cruzó.

—Sakura-sama está en una operación, Hokage-sama —respondió el hombre con educación.

—¿En qué sala es?

—Hokage-sama, le rogaría que...

—Sólo voy a esperar fuera —adelantó el rubio. El hombre asintió.

—Sala siete, Hokage-sama.

—Gracias.

Durante la media hora, más o menos, que Naruto tuvo que esperar a que su amiga terminase el trabajo casi tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse. Dios un par de pasos hacia la salida en varias ocasiones, pero terminó sentado hecho un manojo de nervios en las sillas de plástico azul.

Sakura se sorprendió bastante de verlo allí y Naruto, a quien el estómago le daba fuertes retortijones, agradeció que no saliese con las manos llenas de sangre u oliendo a ella, porque posiblemente habría vomitado.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Naruto? —preguntó ella inmediatamente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —preguntó por lo bajo.

Sakura lo miró extrañado, pero accedió al momento. Naruto la siguió hasta su despacho, como directora del hospital, pensando en todo momento qué le iba a decir exactamente para que la chica no lo tomase por loco, ni se burlase de él, ni nada que pudiese hacerle perder las poca tranquilidad que conservaba.

—Bien, tú dirás —invitó a hablar Sakura, curiosa por lo que vendría—. Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, Lee se va de misión y...

—No creo que tarde mucho —cortó Naruto con tono inseguro y tembloroso. Sakura frunció el ceño—. En realidad, no lo sé.

—¿Naruto? Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —le animó ella.

El rubio inspiró hondo, asintiendo para sí mismo.

—Quiero pedirte ayuda para algo que no sé si es posible. Tú eres médico.

—¿Que no sabes si es posible, dices? —Naruto asintió—. ¿Alguna enfermedad extraña?

—No, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Verás, todo ha sido porque ayer discutí, si se puede decir así, con Sasuke.

—Dime que no estás planeando resucitar a nadie —rogó Sakura.

Naruto supo que se refería a Itachi y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. La chica suspiró.

—Es algo más personal —empezó a meterse en el verdadero tema, sonrojándose hasta límites insospechados. Sakura se sentó para escuchar sin interrumpir—. Estuvimos hablando de tener hijos —La mueca sorprendida de Sakura no pasó desapercibida por Naruto—, Sasuke siempre ha querido revivir su clan, ya lo sabes —Ella asintió—. Le dije que podía tener hijos con alguna mujer y nosotros los criaríamos, pero se negó.

—A mí me parece razonable esa opción —opinó Sakura.

—Y a mí, pero dijo que no quería hijos con otra persona.

—Y es imposible que vosotros tengáis hijos, y has venido a preguntarme si hay alguna forma médica, ¿verdad? —Naruto se sonrojó—. Lo siento de verdad, Naruto, juro que daría lo que fuese por veros a alguno de los dos embarazado —Rió ante la idea—, pero sin una mujer, por lo menos de momento, no es posible. Se está investigando extraer el ADN de los óvulos para poder implantar otro, como el de un espermatozoide, pero no está muy avanzado.

—En realidad, ya he pensado en algo, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto—, es sólo que no sé si es factible.

—Dispara —instó Sakura con curiosidad.

—¿Si yo me transformase en mujer, podría tener hijos?

La pregunta pilló a Sakura tan de improvisto que no respondió hasta pasados unos largos segundos.

—¿Te refieres a tu Oiroke no Jutsu? —Naruto asintió, avergonzado—. Vaya, esto es nuevo. No sé si sería posible —aclaró desde un principio—, tendría que hacerte pruebas. De cualquier forma, ese no sería el mayor problema. ¿Cómo piensas mantener un jutsu de transformación durante nueve meses, incluso cuando duermes?

La realidad era que Naruto ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en eso. En cuanto la idea de la transformación se le había revelado, había corrido hasta Sakura sin detenerse a pensar en nada más.

"_Yo podría ayudar con eso"_ dijo el Kyūbi en su cabeza.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto en voz alta. Sakura lo miró interrogante.

"_Sí. Puedo mantenerme alerta cuando tú duermes, no es un gran esfuerzo."_

—¿Harías eso por mí? —cuestionó enternecido.

El zorro pareció pensárselo antes de responder.

"_Por todo lo que tú has hecho por mí, me parece justo."_

—¿Kurama? —interrogó Sakura.

—Sí, dice que le dejemos a él lo del tiempo y la noches y esas cosas.

Sakura torció el gesto, sopesando las opciones.

—Ven mañana por la mañana, antes de irte a trabajar. Te haré unas pruebas rápidas y en una semana tendré los resultados.

Naruto sonrió y, aunque seguía sonrojado, parecía bastante feliz.

—No le...

—Digas nada a Sasuke —completó Sakura—. No te preocupes.

Naruto se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias —susurró.

—No cantes victoria, mamá —se burló, a lo que Naruto hizo un puchero y abandonó la habitación, prometiendo estar allí al día siguiente a primer hora.

* * *

—Qué vergüenza —musitó Naruto cuando Sakura le hizo pasar a la pequeña sala.

—No te preocupes, no va a entrar nadie —intentó tranquilizar Sakura—. Sólo son unas pruebas, no te dolerán.

Naruto asintió no muy convencido.

—¿Me tengo que tumbar?

—Y transformarte —convino Sakura.

Naruto adoptó en menos de un segundo su apariencia femenina de sinuosas caderas y largo pelo rubio. Sakura chasqueó la lengua divertida mientras su amigo se tumbaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una voz femenina que a Sakura sólo le dio más risa.

—Sasuke va a ser un chico muy envidado por los heterosexuales —dijo divertida.

—Muy graciosa, Sakura-chan.

—Ya, ya, ábrete de piernas.

—¿¡Qué!?

A Sakura le faltó muy poco para dejar inconsciente a Naruto y poder, así, hacer su trabajo. Con cada cosa que le decía que hiciese, el rubio se alborotaba. Al pedirle que se desnudara por completo, enrojeció. Ella había intentado explicarle que necesitaba comprobar que todos los órganos necesarios para el cuidado de un bebé funcionaban, pero Naruto sólo se ponía más y más rojo cada vez.

—Naruto, eres una mujer, no tienes nada que no haya visto.

Y finalmente pudo examinar la entrepierna del rubio, aunque jamás como lo hubiese imaginado. La cara de Naruto era muy graciosa cuando ella se acercaba lo que él consideraba demasiado, tomaba una muestra con un bastoncillo o simplemente arrojaba un poco de aire sin querer con su respiración. Ni hablar de cuando intentó meter la pequeña cámara para revisar el interior.

—¡Que no! ¡Seré una chica virgen hasta que Sasuke se decida a follarme!

—¡No digas groserías y ven aquí, idiota!

Naruto salió de hospital sintiéndose extraño, ansioso y nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a mirar ahora a Sasuke a la cara sin decírselo todo? Quería esperar a estar seguro para no darle falsas esperanzas, esperanzas que él mismo estaba empezando a hacerse. Podía decirse que le hacía incluso ilusión. El asunto de llevar un bebé y ser mujer durante tanto tiempo quedaba relegado si tenía en cuenta que, tal vez, podría tener un hijo con Sasuke.

_"Hijos tuyos y míos, Naruto"_

Sasuke lo había considerado imposible y no albergaba ninguna duda respecto a eso. ¿Y si le diese la buenísima noticia de que sí podía ser? ¿De que no era necesario que buscase descendencia en otra parte? ¿Que podía tener niños rubios y morenos, con ojos azules y negros? Su corazón dio varios vuelcos conforme pensaba en el posible futuro; su pecho se apretó.

Los días pasaron a tener cuarenta y dos horas cada uno para el rubio, a quien se le hacía eterna la espera. Finalmente, el viernes por la mañana (dos días antes de lo dicho por Sakura; debía recordarle lo mucho que la quería) llegó un sobre grande y marrón con su nombre. Sasuke, pensando que era cualquier papeleo del trabajo, lo recogió y se lo dio, y Naruto suspiró aliviado de que no se le hubiese ocurrido abrirlo.

Mientras desayunaban, el rubio sacó los folios grapados que venían dentro. Al no ver ningún informe, Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad, pero el rubio se encargó de que no leyese nada. Empezó a pasar hoja a toda velocidad mientras Sasuke, delante suya, sólo veía gráficos y alguna imagen distorsionada. Cuando llegó a la última página, la cara de Naruto se iluminó.

_Capacidad de concepción: Alta_

_Riesgo: Ninguno_

Antes de decirle nada a Sasuke, se apresuró a apartar el documento. Él debía ser quien se lo dijese; no quería que lo leyera. El moreno lo miraba con intensidad, preguntándole qué pasaba tan importante.

—Sorpresa —dijo Naruto con falso desánimo, levantando los papeles—. La semana pasada hablé con Sakura-chan.

—Así no me aclaras nada, _dobe_.

—Déjame terminar, _teme_ —devolvió sacando la lengua—. Hablé con ella sobre lo de los niños, ¿te acuerdas?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Sí, me acuerdo. Más te vale no haber adoptado nada —advirtió.

—¡No, no! —negó al momento Naruto—. Tuve una idea.

—¿Una idea?

—Para que tuviésemos hijos —esclareció. Sasuke bufó de forma audible—. Antes de que digas cualquier gilipollez —se adelantó Naruto—, he de decirte que sí funciona, por lo menos teóricamente.

A Sasuke se le cayó la boca al suelo. Naruto debía estar tomándole el pelo.

—¿Vas en serio? —preguntó al ver que el otro no se reía. Naruto asintió—. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Estuve haciéndome pruebas...

—¿¡Puedes tener hijos!? —gritó Sasuke.

—...transformado en mujer —terminó, sin ni siquiera contestar a la pregunta.

Un denso silencio se estancó en la habitación. Naruto miraba a Sasuke esperando una respuesta, pero éste había entrado en estado de shock.

—No —dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Había imaginado muchas cosas menos una negativa. ¿Por qué le decía que no si le estaba ofreciendo lo que él deseaba apenas cinco días antes?

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó atónito.

—No pienso dejar que lo hagas. ¿Te estás escuchando? —dijo Sasuke, hecho un manojo de nervios—. Mira, Naruto, renunciaste a tu puesto de Hokage durante años, perdiste demasiado tiempo de tu vida persiguiéndome, te arrastraste por mi libertad, estuviste a punto de suicidarte, y todo ello por mí. Lo último que vas a hacer es humillarte más para, para...

—¡Para tener una familia! —exclamó el rubio, indignado—. No es una humillación, para mí no lo es. Me da igual hacer esto. ¡Quiero hacer esto! —rectificó al instante—. Piénsalo, Sas —continuó, relajando el tono—, podríamos tener una familia. Niños, niños nuestros y de nadie más —Sonrió ante la idea—. No hay nada de malo, no te empeñes en verlo así.

Sasuke rehuyó la mirada azul clavada en él. Con las palabras de Naruto, su corazón se había acelerado y un calor agradable estaba estancado en su pecho. Sin embargo, luego pensaba en Naruto convertido en mujer durante tanto tiempo y la idea ya no le gustaba. ¿Qué consecuencias podía tener aquello en su vida como Hokage? ¿Y en su vida pública en general? No podía esperar que la gente lo aceptase de repente.

—¿Y si te echan del puesto?

—Me da igual.

—No digas tonterías.

—No lo he hecho. Prefiero niños al título de Hokage.

Sasuke tragó saliva.

—¿Y el resto del mundo?

—El resto del mundo tiene muy fácil hacer lo que a nosotros nos es sobrenatural. No tienen derecho a opinar.

Durante minutos, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, dándole mil y una vueltas al asunto, observándolo desde diferentes perspectivas, sopesando los posibles problemas, los pros y los contras, la segura oposición y la indudable ayuda. Finalmente, suspiró con un nudo en la garganta.

—Está bien, lo intentaremos —susurró. Naruto sonrió ampliamente—. Pero si algo va mínimamente mal, olvídate de intentarlo otra vez.

Naruto hizo caso omiso de esa última parte, abrazándolo por el cuello a través de la mesa.

* * *

**¿Y qué taaaaal? Espero que os haya, aunque sea, emocionado un poquito *-***

**Reviews:**

**-Zanzamaru: ¡Capi dulzón otra vez! xD El siguiente tiene sasunaru, no te decepcionaré. Jiji.**

**-Lina Okazaki: ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí! *-* Espero que te guste el capítulo, que el mpreg no te tire para atrás (quién sabe...) y verte más por aquí :D. ¡Te perdono porque había riesgo de spoiler! Si es que, yo soy de las que lee el capítulo rigurosamente cuando sale jajaj.**

**Próximo capítulo: jueves 13 de junio ^^.**


	17. Naruto, no Naruko

**Que si el viento hace más fuerte al fuego y... ¡GAYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Naruto, no Naruko**

—¿Y —empezó inseguro Sasuke—, cómo lo hacemos?

—Esto... —Naruto dudó—, no lo sé.

Ambos miraron al suelo incómodos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Bueno, los dos sabían cómo se tenía sexo con mujeres (más curioso había sido descubrirlo entre hombres), pero el hecho de que la mujer fuese uno de ellos dos hacía la situación, cuanto menos, extraña.

—Supongo que tendrás que...

—Sí —interrumpió Naruto.

Cuando frente a él apareció la versión femenina del Hokage, Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que era preciosa: de estatura ligeramente menor a la suya, cuerpo delgado pero curvilíneo, enormes pechos, piel tostada, grandes ojos azules y un larguísimo pelo dorado. Las facciones eran más finas que las de Naruto y los ojos más inocentes, pero la forma de estar seguía siendo completamente la de un hombre; es decir, demasiado dejada como para preocuparse por mantenerse erguida y coqueta.

Sasuke sintió que su interior se revolvía de forma desagradable. Por primera vez, se paró realmente a pensar que tenía que acostarse con una mujer. En ningún momento eso le detuvo por el simple hecho de que, a pesar de tener atributos femeninos, era Naruto. Seguía siendo un hombre, y Sasuke tenía muy claro que su actitud en la cama no iba a cambiar por muy mujer que fuese. Sin embargo, ya echaba de menos ese pecho plano y musculoso, y ni siquiera se había acercado.

Naruto tragó saliva nervioso. Todavía se sentía extraño en aquél cuerpo a pesar de que, como le había indicado Sakura, cuando se quedaba solo se transformaba para acostumbrarse y, también, acostumbrar al Kyūbi a controlar bien su chakra. Sentía el pecho pesado y la entrepierna vacía. Había aprendido a transformarse conservando su ropa de hombre y la ropa interior le queda ancha, al contrario que la cintura del pantalón, la cuál se apretaba demasiado, y la estrechez a la que estaba sometida su abultada delantera, la cual hacía que la camiseta y la chaqueta se subiesen y dejasen al descubierto su plano abdomen.

Sasuke siguió paseando la mirada por el femenino cuerpo de Naruto y casi se sobresaltó al no ver una considerable prominencia entre sus piernas. Otra cosa que, sin duda, echaría de menos. Alzó la vista hacia Naruto, que lo observaba nervioso. El rubio intentó rascarse la nuca como hacía siempre que el valor le falta, pero los largos cabellos recogidos le dieron problemas.

—Maldita sea —masculló por lo bajo. Luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos—. Deberíamos hacer algo.

Sasuke asintió despacio e inseguro, como pocas veces Naruto lo había visto antes. Pareciendo aquello más un duelo, se acercaron con pasos lentos y grandes, quedando frente a frente separados por un par de centímetros. A Naruto se le hizo raro tener que levantar la vista para mirar fijamente los orbes oscuros de Sasuke.

El principio no fue difícil. Como de costumbre, justaron sus labios y, aunque Sasuke notó diferencia, ésta fue mínima. Los labios de Naruto seguían siendo igual de carnosos, aunque tal vez un poco más suaves, y se amoldaban a los suyos a la perfección. Todo cambió cuando, tras hacer el beso más profundo, fue a pegarlo a su cuerpo como de costumbre. La fina cintura se quedó pequeña para el abrazo que estaba acostumbrado a dar y sus manos revolotearon un momento hasta dar con la estirada tela; además, sus abultados pechos impidieron que se acercasen con naturalidad. Naruto se apartó avergonzado.

—Esto no va bien —dijo con obviedad.

Sasuke sólo pudo darle la razón con el silencio. Se quedaron así unos minutos, sopesando las opciones, hasta que Sasuke se decidió a hablar con seriedad.

—Dijimos que queríamos hacer esto, Naruto. Hagámoslo, no puede ser tan difícil. Hemos superado cosas peores.

—¿Crees que has superado cosas peores que ver un coño? —dijo con desfachatez, y luego se rió a carcajadas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y sonrió divertido. El tono de mujer le quitaba bastante hierro al asunto.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo con suavidad.

Naruto asintió y se dejó llevar hasta la habitación que compartían. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Sasuke desde abajo.

—Voy a quitarme la ropa —avisó—. Estoy incómodo.

Sasuke asintió y miró, con curiosidad, el lento proceso. Las esculturales piernas se liberaron de los pantalones y los grandes pechos quedaron al descubierto. La camiseta, demasiado ancha ahora por haberse dilatado con el pecho, fue arrojada por Naruto a una esquina; su próxima parada sería la basura. Finalmente, quedó tan sólo con la ropa interior, la cual hacía bolsas por todas partes, excepto en los laterales, donde se pegaba insistentemente a las caderas.

—Deberías estar ya follándome como si no hubiera un mañana —dijo mirándose a sí mismo.

Sasuke, por el contrario, hizo una mueca observando el nuevo cuerpo y, lentamente, negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que pudiese.

Naruto suspiró y se fijó en la calmada entrepierna del moreno.

—Vamos a tener que hacer algo con eso —dijo con picardía.

De haber estado hablando con la ronca voz masculina a la que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado, posiblemente ya estaría duro. Se dejó acercar a la cama por la traviesa mano de su pareja y volvieron a besarse. Pronto se encontró tumbado encima de un cuerpo blando y frágil que, de ninguna manera, pudo reconocer como el de Naruto. Se esforzó en olvidar aquello y en concentrarse en las atentas caricias que recibía por todo el cuerpo, pero no tenía con qué distraerse, pues no sabía donde tocar. Naruto se separó nuevamente de él, empujándolo por los hombros con una mano y deteniendo la otra, que intentaba sin éxito despertar el flácido miembro de Sasuke.

—Nada, ¿verdad?

La cara de Sasuke adquirió un tono rojo fuerte mientras, muy despacio, conseguía negar con la cabeza venciendo a su orgullo. Naruto suspiró, separándose un poco más y recuperando su cuerpo con un suave _puf_. La ropa interior volvió a pegarse a su piel y Sasuke pudo admirar de nuevo el bulto ahí abajo, ligeramente crecido.

—Te has puesto cachondo, Uzumaki —acusó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Eh, que tú sigues siendo tú!

Sasuke sonrió más ampliamente y volvió a recostarlo sobre la cama, tumbándose encima y besándolo con ansias. El sólo sentir el cálido pecho de Naruto transmitiéndole calor le hizo buscar más de él, frotando sus cuerpos hasta arrancarse jadeos. El rubio gruñó impaciente y luchó por quitarle la camiseta y dejar que sus cuerpos se rozasen. Sasuke suspiró. Así era todo tan fácil.

* * *

Lo intentaron tres veces, pero a Sasuke esos _trozos de carne_ que precedían a Naruto, su culo en forma de corazón o el largo pelo no conseguían hacerlo reaccionar. Y, pese a que como él mismo había predicho, Naruto seguía siendo igual de bestia en la cama, simplemente sus zonas bajas no despertaban como debían. La última vez había conseguido el rubio, tras media hora, lograr un mínimo endurecimiento. No le importaba que fuese mujer en ningún otro sentido: aún estando transformado, Naruto hablaba igual de mal, le insultaba de la misma forma y su carácter no variaba. Le seguía queriendo, de hecho le quería más desde que se comprometieron a llevar a cabo aquello y que fuese Naruto quien cargase al niño, pero el sexo no funcionaba.

—No sé qué más hacer —admitió delante de un Naruto vuelto de nuevo a su estado masculino.

—Inseminación —propuso Naruto.

—No —se negó Sasuke—, no. Vamos a hacer esto como debe hacerse, pero tenemos que encontrar la forma.

Dos semanas más pasaron hasta que, tras volver de una misión especialmente aburrida, Sasuke se sorprendió al comprobar que Naruto ya había llegado a casa.

—¡_Dobe_! —llamó, entrando en la cocina—. ¿Has hecho cena?

—¡Hay ramen en la olla!

—¡No quiero más ramen, Naruto!

—¡Pues me comes la polla!

—¡De postre!

Oyó a Naruto carcajearse en la habitación y él se dispuso a cenar algo en condiciones. Cuando fue a dormir, el rubio tenía la nariz metida en una gran pila de papeles.

—Ayúdame —musitó arrastrando la voz. Tenía los ojos rojos y le costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

—¿Llevas todo el día ahí? —Naruto asintió—. Te ayudo cuando termine con mi postre.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese recordar la anterior conversación, ya tenía a Sasuke arrodillado entre sus piernas, bajando con decisión el pantalón del pijama. Sonrió al ver que no llevaba ropa interior. El rubio gimió antes siquiera de que le tocase.

—Deberíamos intentarlo.

Sasuke bufó sobre la entrepierna de Naruto, provocándole un escalofrío.

—No me cortes el rollo ahora, _usuratonkachi_.

—Creo que tengo una idea.

Naruto no volvió a hablar de ideas, mujeres o jutsus de transformación en tres horas, y Sasuke tampoco lo pensó demasiado. El mejor sexo del que había disfrutado desde hacía tiempo se reunió en ese rato; ambos se dejaron llevar, tal vez demasiado, y una de las paredes se resquebrajó y los papeles del Hokage se mancharon de cierta sustancia. Sasuke no quiso pensar cómo lo excusaría.

—¿Aún tienes para otro? —preguntó un jadeante Naruto a su lado.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Y para dos más.

Con una sonrisa zorruna y provocativa, Naruto tironeó de él hasta que consiguió ponerlo encima suya y pudo cruzar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sasuke sintió el miembro de Naruto irguiéndose contra su abdomen mientras el suyo propio cobraba vida presionaba el destapado trasero. Naruto enredó sus manos en el pelo negro y lo acercó para besarlo, colando la lengua en su boca sin encontrar resistencia.

—Fóllame —ronroneó a su oído.

A pesar de haber estado duro durante tanto tiempo, los instintos de Sasuke se revelaron y volvieron a excitarlo. Naruto gimió cuando, de forma brusca, Sasuke le alzó las piernas, dejándole las rodillas a la altura de la cabeza.

—Bendita sea tu flexibilidad.

A Naruto se le ahogó una risa cuando se sintió penetrar. El sonido se mezcló con suspiros y gemidos, que Sasuke se encargó de alargar a base de variar la velocidad. Lento, rápido; más fuerte, más débil. Estaba estrechamente agarrado al moreno y, cada segundo, le mordía el labio intentando aplacar sus propios gritos.

—¡Para! —ordenó de repente.

Bruscamente, Sasuke detuvo el vaivén de cadera y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa, _dobe_?

—Sal.

Sasuke, algo reticente y con el orgasmo a punto de llegar, se retiró de su cuerpo con un suspiro. Inmediatamente, Naruto lo empujó contra el colchón y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, ante lo que Sasuke sonrió.

El rubio extendió una mano hasta la mesilla, recogió ambos protectores ninja y, con el de Sasuke, más corto que el suyo, le tapó los ojos. Con el negro propio logró, tras pillarlo por sorpresa, atarle las manos a la cabecera de la cama.

—No te pases,_ usuratonkachi_ —Pero lo dijo de tal forma que no parecía un reproche.

—Es mi idea —Sasuke tardó un poco en asociar conceptos—. Sólo imagina que soy yo —Y luego escuchó el habitual _puf_.

Tal como había sido dictado, Sasuke no pensó en el esbelto cuerpo femenino, y Naruto le hizo todo más fácil evitando que ciertas zonas de su cuerpo fácilmente reconocibles entraran en contacto con su piel. Lo único que Sasuke sentía eran las nalgas del rubio recubriendo su erección, frotándose contra ella, evitando que se bajase. Sasuke gimió.

Cuando se notó entrar en una cavidad, esta resultó húmeda, pegajosa, cálida y no tan estrecha como a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque no por ello dejaba de sentirse bien. Naruto empezó a subir y a bajar, resbalando fácilmente por su nuevo lubricante natural, y Sasuke pronto se lo imaginó desnudo, muy masculino, sentado sobre él, rojo del esfuerzo y recubierto de sudor, gritando lo mucho que le gustaba montarle la polla. Imaginó que ahora se ahorraba sus comentarios por miedo a bajarle la libido con su voz de mujer.

Aunque más lentamente de lo que lo hacía cuando era el verdadero cuerpo de Naruto quien lo montaba, el orgasmo terminó sacudiendo el cuerpo de Sasuke, y notó cómo se deshacía en aquél blando interior. Contrario a lo usual, el líquido no le fue devuelto.

Naruto se apartó rápidamente de encima y se tumbó a su lado. A Sasuke le habría gustado ver qué hacía, pero seguía atado.

—_Dobe_, ya puedes soltarme.

—¡Un segundo, voy a vestirme!

—Desátame antes, idiota.

Con una mueca inconforme, Naruto le quitó a Sasuke el protector que le ataba las manos y él mismo pudo retirarse el de los ojos. Naruto, con las largas coletas recogidas en dos moños, se dirigió rápidamente a la ducha, y Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle que iba con él, pero se retractó.

* * *

—Sakura-chan, ya está —dijo algo avergonzado a través del teléfono. Al otro lado, Sakura rió.

—Ven a verme en un par de semanas y veremos, mamá.

—Te odio —Y colgó.

Así que dos semanas más tarde, en una soleada mañana de martes, Naruto salió de su casa con el largo pelo recogido, una camiseta naranja que se le subía demasiado, y unos pantalones que había tenido que cortar porque le estaban demasiado estrechos, y no quería dar los suyos de sí en la cintura. Estos pantalones eran una generosa y anónima donación de alguien que pensó que era buena idea dejarlos un momento en el banco de enfrente de su casa.

Notaba que la gente le miraba. En concreto, muchos hombres lo miraban. Quiso gritarles que era el Hokage, y que esas miradas lascivas sobraban. ¿Por qué no se habría puesto su capa roja? Ah, sí, Sasuke le había aconsejado no traumatizar a nadie antes de tiempo.

Qué irónico, Uchiha Sasuke dando consejos sobre traumas.

Llegó al hospital y pidió a una enfermera que le dijese dónde se encontraba Sakura. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo, no lo reconoció y, además, murmuró algo sobre _top models _que no deberían querer hacerse operaciones estéticas. Naruto chasqueó la lengua y, sólo para callarla, añadió:

—Dígale que es para comprobar un embarazo.

Y la mujer se calló de repente y asintió muy deprisa.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó de imprevisto.

—Na...

—¡Naruko! —grita una voz a sus espaldas, y Naruto nota un peso sobre su espalda—. Ya está todo, Akane-chan, está conmigo. Yo la llevo con Sakura.

La mujer asintió y dejó que Ino, la que se le había lanzado encima, lo arrastrase hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—¿Naruko? —preguntó Naruto con visible molestia.

—Has estado a punto de decir tu nombre, idiota —le reclamó Ino sacándole la lengua.

—Voy a matar a Sakura.

Quiso matarla todavía más cuando vio, en la habitación en la que pensaban hacerle lo que sea que iban a hacerle, a Hinata y a Tenten hablando muy animadamente, hasta que la primera se dio cuenta de la entrada de_ las dos rubias_ y dio un gritito, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata prudentemente.

Naruto se dejó caer contra la pared y suspiró.

—¡Sakura-chan, esta me la pagas!

La risa suelta de la chica llegó desde el otro lado de una puerta, por la que apareció al cabo de unos segundos con un bote de algo que Naruto no reconoció pero que se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

—¿Sabes que es esto? —preguntó Sakura, mostrándole de cerca el tarro con una sustancia azul.

—¿Lubricante? —probó con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas rieron.

—¿Es lo que utilizáis Sasuke-kun y tú? —pregunta Ino con picardía.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo necesitamos. Y a todo esto, ¿qué es?

—Es una especie de crema —simplificó—. Es muy pronto, pero con una ecografía sabremos si estás —dudó un momento antes de continuar— embarazado o no —decidió por fin. Naruto agradeció que respetase su sexualidad real.

Naruto no veía nada en aquella pantalla azul y negra; por el contrario, Sakura parecía muy entretenida paseando el aparatito ese por su abdomen, observando figuras deformes en el dibujo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Naruto, nervioso.

—Enhorabuena, vas a ser papá —sonrió la chica.

Ino gritó y saltó de manera exagerada, para acto seguido abrazar al rubio.

—¡Lo que nunca creí ver, un hijo de Sasuke-kun! Ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer, Naruko.

—Naruto —la corrigió inmediatamente el Hokage, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Mañana iremos de compras. ¡No puedes ir con esos trapos de cocina por ahí, eres la Hokage!

—El Hokage.

Pero Ino volvió a ignorarle.

Al día siguiente fue arrastrado fuera de su despacho, _"ahora que Sasuke-kun está de misión"_, por una fortalecida Tenten, y arrastrado hasta la calle principal. A Naruto casi le dio igual, porque desde la tarde anterior, cuando Sasuke había llegado, no se había sacado de la cabeza su cara cuando le contó la buena noticia. Había sonreído, y los labios le habían temblado un momento por los nervios. Y lo había abrazado con fuerza, sin importarle que fuese una mujer tetona, y aquél "gracias" susurrado entre sollozos que no llegaron a lágrimas todavía resonaba en su cabeza.

Encontraron a Ino, Sakura e Hinata terminando unos helados que se habían pedido. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, todas lo rodearon y lo acompañaron por diversas tiendas, probándole mil y un pantalones demasiado cortos, sandalias ninja por las rodillas y camisetas de licra que marcaban absolutamente todo.

—¡Aprovecha ese cuerpazo antes de que se te note la barriguita! —decía Ino.

—¡Ya quisiera yo tener ese escote! —decía Sakura.

—Chica, eres lo más sexy de Konoha —decía Tenten.

Hinata era la única que se mantenía callada, al lado de Naruto y, a veces, lo miraba con lástima. Intentó en un par de ocasiones hablar con las demás, pero estaban demasiado atentas con sus modelitos, accesorios, maquillaje...

—Un poquito de colorete te hará ver genial.

—¡Déjame que te haga una trenza, estarás monísima!

—¡BASTA YA! —terminó saltando Naruto en medio de la calle.

Varias personas lo miraron, aunque siguieron su camino sin mostrar mayor interés. Sakura, Ino y Tenten se encogieron ante su amenazadora mirada. Naruto se había cansado; él no era una mujer y no soportaba que lo tratasen como tal. Si tenía ese cuerpo era porque él quería tener hijos con Sasuke, no para ponerse faldas de tablas y botas altas.

—No soy una mujer —dijo, intentando calmarse—. Dejad de llamarme Naruko, dejad de intentar comprarme ropa y ni mucho menos penséis en maquillaje. Oh, y a ver qué trenza me hacéis con esto.

Sin previo aviso, sacó un kunai de su bolsa porta armas y, delante de la mirada de varios curiosos, cortó las dos largas coletas. Arregló mínimamente el desperfecto en su cabello y lo revolvió, dejándolo tan corto como lo solía llevar. De su bolsillo sacó el protector y lo ató en su frente.

—Necesito ropa —dijo sin más, mirando la que llevaba, cortada a mano para que medio encajase con su nuevo cuerpo.

—Naruto-kun —llamó Hinata con voz suave—, yo sé dónde puedes conseguir ropa —ofreció, señalándose a sí misma.

Naruto le dio el visto bueno al atuendo de Hinata y, un poco menos irritado, la siguió hacia su tienda predilecta, dejando a Ino, Sakura y Tenten con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿pero qué es esto? xD Es que un Naruto siendo chica como lo pintan de normal no me pega para nada con la personalidad del chiquillo, así que he masculinizado a su versión femenina. Así me da la sensación de que sigue siendo Naruto xD. ¿Qué opináis? :D**

**Reviews:**

**-Zanzamaru: ¡Zanza, no mueras, revive, que tienes que seguir leyendo y escribiendo! xD**

**-kikyo taisho: Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca^^. Aunque no sepas qué decir, un escritor siempre agradece que por lo menos te muestre y le pidas continuación, ¡gracias!^^**

**-Lina Okazaki: Jajaj, bueno, yo espero que te siga gustando tanto *-*. Yo quería hacer algo bonito pero no TAN gay (aunque con estos dos, es imposible xD). Espero no decepcionarte con el mpreg .-.**

**-Alicatar-chan: AAAH *chillido de fangirl* ¡Qué mona eres! xD. Sasukito es tan aujxdtgyugfry siendo papá. Me mata. Ains, no pondré como crían niñoSSSSS porque sino, en vez de un epílogo en un epílogo, esto sería un fic dentro de un fic xDDD**

**-Guest: Bueno, haré una aclaración respecto a eso en el último capítulo (iba a ponerlo como parte del capítulo, pero salió muy forzado y lo quité). Espero que te convenza ^^. Por otra parte, tampoco he puesto la reacción de nadie, porque si lo miramos con lógica, ver a un hombre embarazado debe ser tan raro como que los muertos renazcan, así que... xD**

**-chizuruchan1999: Me alegra que no te aleje el mpreg xD. Bueno, estuve pensando en varias formas de que fuese el embarazo, pero no me gustan los típicos embarazos de hombres. Quería darle una explicación más o menos lógica y que Naruto se transformase en mujer sólo para eso me pareció,a demás, muy bonito por su parte.**

**-Hagane Yuuki: He de darte toda la razón o.o No se me había ocurrido esa "explicación", pero es cierto. ¿Qué tan raro puede ser en el mundo ninja ver a un hombre embarazado? xD**

**-TheIcePenis: (me gusta tu nombre xD) Oh, gracias *-*. Me alegra que te guste tanto. Me alegra verte por aquí, ya que no te había leído antes^^.**

**-Dakota Boticcelli: Como dejo caer por el capítulo, Sasuke sí pensó en tener hijos, primero para revivir su clan y luego porque eran el lazo de unión máxima de una pareja. Eso lo pensó con Naruto, pero como eran los dos hombres, ni se lo planteó realmente. Aún paternal, Sasuke seguirá siendo tan... Sasuke xD, es decir: controlador.**

**o.o Son más reviews de los normales en este fic. ¡Gracias!**

**Próximo capítulo: Jueves 20 (¡el penúltimo ya!)**


	18. Una nueva luz

**Como no sé si voy a poder esta noche, subo ya :D. En cuanto al capítulo de hoy de Naruto... bueno, Naruto no me va a escuchar pedirle que le dé una buena hostia a Sasuke, así que me lo ahorro (?).**

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Una nueva luz**

Naruto reposaba tranquilamente en el sofá de su casa, con una ancha camiseta negra, unos pantalones blancos igual de despegados y un libro entre las manos del cual no entendía nada. Nunca fue muy dado a leer, por eso suspendía tanto en la academia, pero creyó que un libro de bebés no sería tan difícil.

—¿Otra vez con eso, _usuratonkachi_? —preguntó Sasuke con hastío, mirando el libro de color rosa.

—Tenemos que estar informados, Sasuke —dijo Naruto muy serio—, pero la verdad, no tengo ni idea de qué quiere decir aquí...

Sasuke suspiró por enésima vez en todo el día, se acercó a Naruto y le quitó el libro ante los reproches del rubio. Después se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre la incipiente barriga. Naruto se calmó al instante.

El cuerpo de mujer, a pesar de no haber afectado al carácter habitual del rubio, le había alterado debido a la cantidad de hormonas liberadas durante el embarazo. Naruto se estresaba más rápido y, sobre todo, se irritaba más fácilmente, por lo que Sasuke había tenido que mantener la cabeza fría, lo que hacía siempre aunque quisiera matar a alguien, y encontrar la forma de regular al rubio. Aquella era su técnica.

—No necesitas leer nada para ser un buen padre, Naruto —dijo en un susurro.

Naruto sonrió tontamente, porque le gustaba que Sasuke lo tratase de padre estando todavía con cuerpo de mujer.

—Pero... —intentó replicar.

—Pero nada —cortó Sasuke, levantándose y dándole un rápido beso en los labios—. Ven, mira lo que he comprado.

Mientras Naruto pudo moverse con libertad, ambos se habían dedicado a modificar la habitación contigua a la suya para adaptarla a las necesidades de un niño pequeño. Naruto se había sorprendido al saber cuántas cosas tenían que disponer: ¿Cuánto dormiría el niño con ellos hasta dejarlo en su habitación? ¿De qué color pintaban la habitación? ¿Qué juguetes? ¿Cómo harían para estar con él y trabajar a la vez? ¿Quién podría cuidarlo cuando ellos no pudiesen? ¿Se quedaría Naruto en forma de mujer para darle el pecho o comprarían leche? Y, en ese caso, ¿qué leche? ¿A qué edad pasaban a tomar papillas? ¿Cuándo había que empezar a enseñarles a andar? ¿Y a lanzar shuriken?

Después todo había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo que parecía en un principio. El niño —o niña— dormiría con ellos los seis primeros meses, y luego lo trasladarían a su habitación, poniendo un monitor para escucharlo. Sasuke haría menos misiones y, cuando estuviese fuera, Naruto lo tendría en su despacho; era el Hokage y nadie podía decirle nada. No se quedaría en forma de mujer, comprarían leche y ya habían decidido la marca. Y, según Sakura, lo niños comían papillas a partir de los seis o siete meses, y solían empezar a andar a los diez o doce.

—¡Y no lo forcéis a entrenar demasiado pronto! —les había gritado a ambos.

Así que, a cuatro meses de dar a luz —a Naruto todavía se le hacía extraño pensarlo—, Naruto, con todas las demás cosas, solucionadas, sólo quería saber de una vez si iba a tener un hijo o una hija. No le importaba, a Sasuke tampoco, pero ambos tenían una curiosidad insana. Según Sakura, lo normal era que a los cinco meses se supiese el sexo, si el niño se dejaba ver, así que hoy deberían saberlo ya.

Sasuke lo llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde había dejado sus compras, y empezó a sacar cosas. Había comprado, para encima de la cuna que ya tenían, unos juguetes colgantes con forma de shuriken y kunai de felpa, una pelota con rayos amarillos y una rana verde que seguramente sería más grande que el propio niño. A Naruto el brillaron los ojos.

—¡La quiero para mí! —exigió con voz chillona.

—Es para el bebé —suspiró Sasuke.

—¡Me da igual!

Naruto durmió esa noche con la rana, y Sasuke quedó relegado a una esquina de la cama. Así que, al día siguiente, no tuvo otra que ir y comprar un peluche igual para el padre. Naruto le había sonreído feliz y lo había abrazado melosamente durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera había mirado la rana.

Esos cambios de humor e intereses llevaban a Sasuke de cabeza, aunque su verdadero tormento había comenzado más o menos tres meses antes, cuando Naruto le pidió por primera vez "tarta de queso con nueces caramelizadas, chocolate fundido y nata montada". De ahí en adelante, fue imparable.

Sasuke se preguntaba cómo era que el rubio no estaba obeso con todas las cosas que comía. Cada vez que iba a hacer la compra, el Uchiha añadía a la cesta las cosas más insospechadas, sólo por si a Naruto se le antojaban cualquiera de ellas, y así no tener que salir a comprarlas. Había sido una buena medida, definitivamente, pues había tenido que repetirla incansables veces.

—¡Sasuke, quiero cerezas con salsa de moras y trocitos de chocolate!

—¡Sasuke, me apetece pan dulce con mermelada de sandía!

—Sas, ¿me haces ramen sólo de pescado?

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Sasuke no daba a vasto de sí, entre misiones, cocina, limpiar, preparar la habitación del niño.

—¡Puedo moverme todavía, _teme_!

—¡Pero no lo hagas!

Estaba demasiado nervioso; cada vez que veía a Naruto bajar las escaleras corriendo su estómago daba un vuelco desagradable y no podía evitar gritarle. ¿Y si le pasaba algo al bebé? ¡No se lo perdonaría!

—¡Paranoico! No le va a pasar nada.

Pero la rutina siguió hasta ese día, cuando más tarde Naruto dormiría con la rana, en el que fueron a ver a Sakura al hospital para la revisión de los cinco meses. Naruto estaba entre nervioso y emocionado, y él simplemente intentaba ocultar ambas cosas.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Hoy sabremos si es niño o niña?

—Quizás, Naruto —respondió Sakura con paciencia.

Sasuke se preguntaba cómo la chica podía soportarlo tanto sin gritarle, teniendo en cuenta que antes siempre lo hacía y Naruto estaba ahora más irritable de lo normal. Quizás lo entendía, pues había pasado por lo mismo.

—Túmbate, como siempre.

El rubio hizo lo que le dijo y se quitó la camiseta. Sakura echó el líquido transparente encima de la abultada barriga y comenzó a mover el aparatito aquél por encima, haciéndole cosquillas a Naruto.

—¿Ves algo, Sasuke? —preguntó ansioso.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pues todo lo que veía en aquella pantalla eran manchas azules y negras que formaban medio decentemente un niño. Sin embargo, Sakura sonrió.

—Enhorabuena, papás, vais a tener un niño.

Naruto saltó de la cama y se abrazó a Sasuke, gritando de forma escandalosa y pringándolo de aquella crema. Sasuke le gritó de vuelta, diciéndole que no se moviese tanto. Naruto le respondió, también elevando la voz, chillándole "obsesionado".

—Sasuke-kun, ven un momento conmigo —cortó Sakura con falsa voz dulce—. Vístete y coge las ecografías, se imprimirán en un par de minutos, Naruto.

Sasuke siguió a su amiga fuera de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke una vez en el pasillo.

—¿Te parece ésa forma de hablarle? —dijo Sakura y, sin esperar respuesta, continuó—. Sasuke, debes tener más cuidado con Naruto ahora, está muy sensible. Puede que siga siendo el mismo, pero sus hormonas lo hacen afectarse más rápidamente por cosas que antes no, sobre todo si vienen de ti, y eso podría provocar un depresión posparto. Y estate tranquilo, al bebé no le va a pasar nada porque Naruto salte o corra. Sólo asegúrate de que no levanta grandes pesos y que no se cansa demasiado, es por lo único por lo que debes preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y sintió la mano de Sakura apretarle el brazo.

—De acuerdo.

—Es normal estar nervioso —susurró ella—, hasta tú te puedes permitir estarlo en una situación así.

Sasuke asintió justo cuando Naruto salía de la sala y, muy felizmente, se acercaba a él con las ecografías. Sakura le repitió, tan sólo moviendo los labios y sin emitir ningún sonido, que recordase lo que le había dicho. Sasuke miró con el rubio las impresiones, en las que Naruto señalaba las supuestas partes masculinas de su futuro hijo.

A partir de entonces comenzó un nuevo problema: el nombre.

No se pusieron de acuerdo hasta casi los ocho meses. Sasuke, muy sutilmente, le daba a entender que quería llamarlo como su hermano. Naruto se negaba, no porque no le gustase el nombre, sino porque él quería que se llamase Minato. O Jiraiya.

Finalmente, tras darle muchas vueltas, decidieron que lo mejor era no ponerle el nombre de nadie. Elegir un nombre por su cuenta, sin tener presentes sus fallecidos. Era la forma más adecuada para ponerse de acuerdo. Pero ni así.

—No puedo más con esto, Sasuke —gimió Naruto un día—. ¡Va a nacer y no tendrá nombre!

Su barriga era ya demasiado grande como para que pudiese trabajar en la mesa del Hokage, así que lo hacía en casa, muy despacio, pero lo hacía. Kakashi se encargaba de la mayoría del trabajo.

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo —dijo Sasuke.

—Vale. Diremos a la de tres un nombre cada uno, hasta que coincidamos.

Diez minutos pasaron así, hasta que casi se tiran de los pelos.

—¡Shin!

—¡Hikaru!

Y otra vez los nombres no encajaban. Sasuke suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá, y Naruto lo hizo a su lado.

—Shinhikaru —susurró de repente el moreno—. Shinhikaru —repitió más convencido.

—¡Shinhikaru! —exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa—. Se llamará Shinhikaru*.

Sasuke sonrió de acuerdo y apoyó al rubio en su pecho, acariciando la barriga con los dedos.

—¿Crees que tardará mucho?

—Si sale con tu puntualidad, no —rió Naruto. Sasuke lo hizo también.

—Si sale a ti lo tendremos que sacar a golpes —se burló el Uchiha.

Naruto lo golpeó para luego reírse de nuevo. En ese momento decidió que debería haber abierto el sobre de Kakashi en ese instante.

* * *

Sasuke contrajo los dedos de los pies y reprimió un gemido mientras, tumbado en lado de la cama que tenía el olor de Naruto, acariciaba su erección repetidamente, arriba y abajo, deleitándose con la sensación. Masturbarse se había convertido en un hábito casi diario que sólo llevaba a cabo cuando estaba solo en casa, es decir, cuando Naruto iba a la Torre del Hokage para hacer lo de estrictamente necesario de aquél día. Gruñó y aumentó la velocidad; el rubio no tardaría en llegar y no quería que lo encontrase así.

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y acabar en su mano cuando una suave risa le hizo volver la cabeza. Naruto estaba apoyado en el umbral de la habitación, mirándolo con media sonrisa y un sonrisa lasciva.

—Sabía que te encontraría así —dijo Naruto con voz ronca.

Avergonzado, Sasuke buscó los calzoncillos, los cuales habían bajado hasta los tobillos, y los intentó subir con prisa. Sin embargo, la mano de Naruto fue más rápida y se lo impidió. Sasuke suspiró incómodo, sabía que, en unos minutos y contrario a lo que pasaría si Naruto fuese un hombre, su erección bajaría.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando el rubio se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

—Aprovechar —contestó simplemente.

Sasuke se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las sábanas cuando la humedad envolvió su miembro, mojándolo y deslizándolo por una boca muy familiar. Sasuke gimió, extasiado y necesitado de sexo, y olvidó que Naruto tenía cuerpo de mujer cuando buscó agarrar su cabeza y se encontró con pelo corto. La mejor decisión que el rubio había tomado en su vida.

Naruto deslizó sus labios por toda la extensión, deleitándose con los olvidados y eróticos sonidos de Sasuke. Jugó con la lengua en la punta, provocando que Sasuke se arquease en busca de más contacto y empezase a mover las caderas, buscando un ritmo más rápido que a Naruto no le importó darle. Antes de que terminase, se separó.

—¿Qué haces? —repitió Sasuke, aunque con un tono totalmente distinto al anterior.

—Sh —mandó callar Naruto.

Sin que Sasuke se levantase, para evitar que viese su cuerpo femenino, lo hizo girarse y quedar con la boca en la almohada; a Naruto siempre le había gustado mucho eso. A la fuerza, le levantó las caderas hasta que su parte posterior quedó totalmente expuesta ante sus ojos. Demasiados meses.

Evitando que cualquier parte de su cuerpo no deseada rozase a Sasuke, Naruto adelantó la cara hasta rozar su nariz con las nalgas del Uchiha, ante lo que Sasuke se sacudió en un escalofrío. Su lengua, sin pudor ni vergüenza, abandonó su escondite para acariciar primero el perineo, sacando roncos gemidos al moreno, luego alrededor de la estrecha entrada que se le presentaba. Sasuke jadeó por la sorpresa cuando, con la punta, Naruto presionó para abrirse paso.

—Naruto —gimió extasiado.

El rubio sonrió internamente, adentrándose más en esa estrechez que se presentaba difícil de invadir. Sasuke se removía más bajo él cuanto mayor era su insistencia, volviendo a Naruto loco con sus sonidos ahogados.

—Voy a —Tomó aire— correrme —consiguió avisar Sasuke, justo antes de gemir de forma escandalosa, más propia de Naruto que de él, y contraerse completamente, derramando sobre la cama el producto de su orgasmo.

Naruto se separó satisfecho de su logro, contemplando a Sasuke de forma lasciva. El moreno se echó sobre la cama, apartando primero las sábanas sucias, y suspiró, mirándolo completamente rojo.

—Eres un pervertido —acusó Naruto, tumbándose a su lado—, estabas tocándote en mi lado de la cama.

Sasuke gruñó, incómodo, y apartó la mirada. Naruto rió y, sin hacer caso de los golpes del Uchiha para que se apartase —siempre cuidadoso de no darle en la barriga—, se tumbó boca arriba para dormir, buscando su mano y entrelazando ambas.

* * *

Naruto despertó especialmente pesado aquél día. Con un gemido entre adormilado y molesto, rotó sobre si mismo para quedar de lado y se irguió muy despacio en la cama. Con poca fuerza, se impulsó con ambas manos y consiguió mantenerse en pie para, por lo menos, llegar hasta el baño y dejarse caer sobre la taza del retrete. Una de las cosas a las que más rápidamente se había acostumbrado era a orinar sentado; hasta se planteaba seriamente el seguir haciéndolo una vez recuperase su cuerpo. Era realmente cómodo.

Tras limpiarse, cosa que ya tampoco le resultaba extraña, fue a levantarse y volvió a caer tras apenas haberse despegado un centímetro de la superficie de mármol. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Miró a ambos lados, buscando agarrarse a algo, y maldijo interiormente el que el baño fuese tan grande y los muebles estuviesen tan dispersos. Con un suspiro, consiguió subirse la ropa interior (de hombre) pero no el pantalón, y así se quedó dos o tres minutos. Desde luego, si querían tener más hijos debían arreglar aquello.

¿Acaba de pensar en volver a tener esa barriga?

Sin querer meditar sobre _ese _tema en _ese_ momento, Naruto se planteó sus alternativas. Por desgracia para él y para su orgullo, sólo le quedaba una.

—¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que el Uchiha no hubiese salido.

Inmediatamente se escuchó un ruido de pasos muy rápido y la puerta del baño se abrió de forma precipitada.

—¿¡Qué pasa!? —gritó también el Uchiha, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Has roto aguas?

Naruto rió nervioso y se rascó la nuca.

—No, no, tranquilo —Sasuke se relajó y lo miró interrogante—. No puedo levantarme —admitió con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

Sasuke suspiró divertido y se acercó para ayudarle, cogiéndolo de un brazo y por la espalda. Lo levantó con cuidado, con Naruto aferrándose a su espalda mientras la risa floja se le escapaba sin poder evitarlo. Cuando estuvo completamente en pie, se subió los pantalones y le dio un golpe a Sasuke para que saliese. Aún así, Sasuke no lo soltó.

—Estoy bien —refunfuñó Naruto.

Justo después, ambos escucharon un ruido similar a cuando un globo de agua se estampa contra el suelo, pero de forma mucho más suave. Naruto sintió que se meaba encima y frunció el ceño. ¡Pero si acababa de ir al baño!

—Na-Naruto... —farfulló Sasuke.

Naruto se miró a mí mismo, descubriendo, efectivamente, una gran mancha oscura en sus pantalones naranjas. Buscó los ojos de Sasuke para que le diese una explicación, pero el moreno se mantenía estático, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy agrandados. Y preocupantemente pálido.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! —gritó, intentando sacarlo de su estado de shock—. ¡Vamos,_ teme_, no podemos ingresar los dos en el hospital, no ahora!

Al cabo de unos diez segundos Sasuke pareció reaccionar de repente, girando el cuello muy rápido y haciéndolo crujir en el proceso. Observó a Naruto y luego su entrepierna, e inmediatamente lo cogió en brazos.

—¡Eh, suéltame, puedo andar! ¡SASUKE, NO SOY UNA MALDITA PRINCESA!

Pero Sasuke lo ignoró por completo y, más rápido de lo que Naruto lo había visto nunca, saltó por los tejados hasta el hospital, colándose directamente en un pasillo. Sólo allí se dignó a dejar a Naruto en el suelo, aunque éste se tambaleó.

—¿Sasuke, Naruto-kun?

Ambos voltearon a la vez hacia la voz conocida.

—¡Shizune! —exclamó Sasuke, muy contento de repente de ver a la mujer. Ella se sorprendió—. ¡Naruto!

Lo señaló con un dedo sin que más palabras saliesen de su boca. Para Shizune fue suficiente, en cuanto vio los pantalones supo qué había pasado. De un lado del pasillo cogió una camilla y la acercó al rubio.

—Túmbate —le ordenó con tranquilidad—. ¿Te duele?

—No.

—¿Sientes algo?

Naruto se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Parece que se remueve.

Shizune asintió y comenzó a llevarse Naruto.

—Sasuke, ven aquí, anda.

Como si estuviese hechizado, el Uchiha los siguió, todavía pálido. Shizune los llevó a una sala que, imaginaron, era de partos, y les pidió que esperasen un momento. Casi quince minutos después —Sasuke incluso había recuperado el poco color que tenía—, por la puerta aparecieron completamente de blanco Tsunade y Sakura.

—Quédate a un lado —ordenó la rubia a Sasuke, apartándolo poco cuidadosamente.

—No protestes —se adelantó Sakura—, necesitamos espacio.

Sasuke se rindió antes de empezar, síntoma inequívoco de que estaba realmente alterado, y se apartó para dejarlas trabajar, pero a la vez poder ver. Tsunade se posicionó entre las piernas de Naruto y, después de quitarle la parte inferior, le abrió las piernas. Naruto gimió molesto.

—¿Lo notas más? —pregunto ella.

Naruto asintió muy rápido, empezando a contraerse en muecas de dolor.

—Tranquilízate, Naruto —intentó calmar Sakura—. Respira hondo.

El rubio lo intentó, pero soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, ante lo que Sasuke se removió inquieto.

—No pasa nada —dijo Tsunade—. ¿Qué clase de Hokage eres, niñato?

—¡Esto duele mucho! —gritó finalmente el rubio.

—Sólo empuja, Naruto, empuja —animó Sakura.

—¿¡Y cómo mierdas se hace eso!?

Ambas mujeres se miraron. No habían pensado en eso.

—Dilata —intentó Tsunade—, lo contrario a contraer.

—Imagino que será parecido a cuando eres hombre.

Naruto lo intento, fracasando estrepitosamente.

—¡Ni parecido! —aulló.

Las dos mujeres se miraron sin saber qué hacer y, acto seguido, miraron a Sasuke, esperando alguna ayuda. El Uchiha se concentró.

—Cuando nos acostamos lo hiciste —recordó.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Sakura e incluso Tsunade enrojecieron levemente.

—¿Esto?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sasuke—. Tienes que acordarte.

—A lo mejor te acuerdas tú que estabas cachondo perdido.

—¡Tú también! —acusó Sasuke.

—¡Pero tú no te quedaste con las ganas!

—¡Oh, sólo hazlo, Naruto!

El rubio intentó tranquilizarse y recordar lo que le decía Sasuke. Intentó volver al día en el que prácticamente había obligado a Sasuke a hacerle el amor, y recordó que, en efecto, había intentado que sus partes femeninas estuviese más estrechas para que la sensación que tuviese el moreno fuese lo más similar posible a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero eso había comportado un movimiento involuntario contrario _ahí abajo_. Consiguió recordarlo y lo imitó, pero al instante un doloroso pinchazo lo hizo relajar los músculos.

—Así, Naruto, así —insistió Tsunade—. Vamos, habrás tenido heridas que te habrán dolido más, niño quejica.

Quizás por orgullo, quizás porque sabía que cuanto antes empezase antes acabaría con aquello, Naruto se aferró a los bordes de la cama y, casi sin dejar escapar ningún quejido, empezó el doloroso proceso. Notó, en algún momento, que la mano de Sasuke se posaba sobre una de las suyas y, aunque inconscientemente lo agradeció, realmente no hizo más que apretar con fuerza la blanca mano buscando apagar su propia quemazón.

El parto no fue largo, ni tampoco especialmente pesado, a pesar de lo que Naruto dijese después. El bebé salió bien, sin cordón umbilical atravesado ni cosas extrañas, y Naruto volvió a su cuerpo casi de forma inmediata, en cuanto Sakura y Tsunade abandonaron la habitación para lavar al niño. En seguida, con ayuda de Sasuke, se limpió y se transformó y comprobó, con alegría, que no le dolía nada en su versión hombre.

—El mejor método de parto jamás inventado —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke, empero, sólo pensaba en una cosa: ver a su hijo. Tiró de Naruto, ya que éste se encontraba perfectamente, y siguió la rubia melena de Tsunade por los pasillos. Ambos se quedaron mirando ensimismados cómo el pequeño iba viéndose cada vez más limpio. Tenía el pelo negro, la piel pálida y, a cada lado de la mejilla, tres marcas que asemejaban bigotes. Cuando abriese los ojos, serían completamente azules.

—Se parece a ti —dijeron a la vez. Naruto rió con fuerza.

Sakura salió un par de minutos más tarde con el niño en brazos, acunándolo con suavidad. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, nerviosos.

—¿Quién lo quiere antes? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke, que estaba un poco más cerca de la chica, estiró los brazos temblorosos—. Recuerda, cógelo con firmeza. No se te va a caer.

Sasuke asintió no muy convencido, pero cuando Shinhikaru por fin reposó en sus brazos, esa mirada brillante y emocionada que Naruto había visto cuando cogió a Mika se intensificó de manera abrumadora.

—Vamos —dijo Naruto, totalmente feliz, acercándose a su hijo—. Ahora iremos a casa y te pondremos pañales y ropita —le habló con tono infantil—. ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres? ¡Claro que sí!

—Va a pensar que tiene un padre retrasado, _dobe_.

—¡Cállate,_ teme_! Seré el mejor padre del mundo.

Sasuke eso no lo había dudado en ningún momento, pero, por supuesto, tampoco se lo diría.

* * *

***Shinhikaru es la unión de las palabras japonesas _shin_ (nuevo) e_ hikaru_ (luz), por lo que significa "nueva luz".**

**Y ya hay un niño. Pero donde se balancea un elefante se balancean varios más, ¿no? :3**

**Reviews:**

**-Zanzamaru: ¡Sigue viva, sigue viva! Ya queda menos :3**

**-Alicatar-chan: Es que fue un capítulo muy sutilmente gay. *canta* A Sasuke no se le levanta, a Sasuke no se le levantaa :3. Recuerda que siempre que Sasuke dice algo, aunque sea referente a comer pollas, debes imaginarlo con cara de "hoy hace sol" xD. Un día haré un fic crack en el que Naruto se vuelva tía total (o Sasuke) y el otro acabe matándole x').**

**-Stefany BM: Wow *-* me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, qué emoción .. Siento no poder responderte de forma más larga (¡Tu review se lo merece!), pero ando escasa de tiempo, por desgracia. Salgo de Selectividad y me meto en la autoescuela, soy una suicida xD. Normal que Sasuke se haya acostumbrado a su Naruto bien masculino, ¡y quién no! Bueno, las chicas se emocionaron: imagínate, ellas pensaron que, como era temporal, a Naruto no le importaría. Creo que yo me comportaría igual xD. Pero obviamente el chico no se va a quedar como si nada, si no, no sería Naruto xD. Pensé en Hinata porque es la que lleva ropa más cómoda, aunque también podría haber sido Tenten... bueno, lo hecho, hecho está :3**

**-Karu-suna: ¡Gracias! :D Bueno, es que Sasuke, con esa estimulación anterior, se había puesto muy a tono e_e**

**-kikyo taisho: ¡Exacto! Ni Naruto va a cambiar por estar en el cuerpo de una mujer, ni Sasuke va a dejar de querer a su hombre xD.**

**-Dakota Boticcelli: Sí, cierto. Naruto necesita mucha paciencia para aguantar a Sasuke, pero creo que también al revés xD. "Restauración capilar" xD Me encantó.**

**-Hagane Yuuki: Ains, a mí ahora también se me hace corto, y eso que he tardado casi un año en terminarlo. A Naruto en el parto se le parte todo xD Pobrecito mío, lo pasa muy mal xD. Pero es por una buena causa: ¡mini Uchihas!**

**-kane-noona: ains, a mí eso me ha pasado *baja la voz en plan secreto* con muchos fics, entre ellos Kitsune no Kokoro. No quería leerlo y luego resultó que me hice fangirl xD. En cuanto a lo de las chicas, ya lo he explicado arriba: para ellas era como la oportunidad de vestir una barbie a tamaño real, porque era algo temporal y no pensaron que a Naruto le importase x). Por supuesto, Hinata siempre es más... decente xD. Nunca pensé que Naruto pudiese controlar cómo se transforma en mujer, por eso no hice que tuviese menos pecho.**

**-Linne-'Malfoy: Sí, es triste que Itachi muriese, pero era "necesario". Quería hacer un fic en el que se diese a entender que Sasuke y Naruto sólo se tenían entre ellos.**

**-nekita namikaze: Jaja, sí, son tiernos los dos ^^. Espero que te guste :D.**

**El fic llega a su final (qué tristesa). Último capítulo: Jueves 27.**

**Para quien le interese, voy avisando también de que _Descontrol_ lo retomaré al día siguiente, el viernes 28. :D**


	19. Epílogo

**Y aquí llega el punto final de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado :D, ¡y seguir leyéndoos!**

**Todos los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, que nos mata al que no creíamos que iba a morir. Eeeeen fin.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

—Yo que tú la dejaría en paz —avisó Himoji a su amigo.

El otro chico gruñó y miró a su compañera que se alejaba, la única chica del grupo y, posiblemente, la mayor preciosidad que se había revelado ante sus ojos en sus dieciséis años de vida.

—No —dijo firmemente, golpeando una de sus palmas con el puño—. Hokage-sama dice siempre que debemos luchar por lo que queremos, que no debemos rendirnos. ¡Y yo la quiero a ella!

Himoji suspiró. En realidad a él le daba igual, simplemente opinaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. Su morena compañera, objeto de los más húmedos sueños no sólo de Ashi, su amigo, si no también de los del resto de su generación, era la mujer más fría y con mal carácter que se te podías echar a la cara.

—No sé si Hokage-sama opinará lo mismo al tratarse de su hija —recapacitó.

Ashi gimió y pareció resignarse en un principio, pero luego recuperó el ánimo y, sin decirle siquiera algo a Himoji, salió corriendo en dirección a su compañera, con su gran perro marrón y blanco pisándole los talones. Después de cuatro años, todavía no se daba por vencido. ¿No podría haber sacado la timidez de su madre?

—¡Midori! ¡Midori, espera!

Por los menos había aprendido a no llamarla Midori-chan.

—Hyūga —gruñó la chica, girándose intimidatoriamente—, te he dicho mil veces que me dejes en paz.

—Lo sé —dijo él, sin dejarse amedrentar (por lo menos no exteriormente) esa vez—. Sólo quiero una cena —Ella ya iba a negarse cuando Ashi volvió a hablar—. ¡Una! Te invitaré a ramen.

Ella torció el gesto, y los ojos de Ashi se iluminaron.

—¿Has dicho ramen? —Él asintió muy rápido—. ¿Todo el que yo quiera?

Ashi no se lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a afirmar con la cabeza a velocidad extrema, sin pensar en lo resentido que quedaría su bolsillo. Con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, Midori se llevó un par de dos a la barbilla de forma pensativa y cerró los ojos negros, adoptando una pose que resaltaba todos los atributos por los cuales sus compañeros se pegaban.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al fin—. Esta noche a las ocho en Ichiraku —impuso de forma autoritaria, aunque a Ashi le dio igual—. No se te ocurra llegar tarde, o me iré.

Y sin esperar que el otro rebatiese sus condiciones, se giró y siguió caminando de vuelta a su casa. Cuando hubo desparecido, Ashi se giró hacia su compañero y levantó un puño.

—¡Tengo una cita con Midori Uchiha! —gritó por todo lo alto, empezando a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo y bailando con su perro.

* * *

—¡No haréis misiones en lo que os queda de vida! —les gritó el sensei.

—¡Pero sólo era una broma! —intentó defenderse, a él y a su hermano, Senko.

—¿¡Y qué os había dicho de las bromas!? —rugió su sensei.

Ambos, Senko, y su hermano mellizo Suzaku, quien sólo se diferenciaba de él porque era moreno en vez de rubio, giraron sobre sus pies para poner rumbo a su casa. Menudo día de mierda llevaban. La broma ni siquiera había sido grave, sólo habían puesto un poco de colorante del mismo color que la sopa, por lo que a su compañera se le había quedado un bigote de rojo difícilmente lavable. Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

—Papá nos va a matar —dijo Suzaku.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —preguntó de broma, aunque sin verdadero ánimo, Senko. Aún así, Suzaku rió.

—Sasuke —respondió en serio—. Va a matarnos.

Ninguno de los dos habló más, no era necesario. Sólo esperaban que Naruto hubiese llegado a casa cuando lo hicieran ellos, y así podría aplacar la furia de su moreno padre.

* * *

—¿Está tu madre?

—Espero que no.

—¿¡Cómo que esperas que no!?

—Sh. No creo, pero baja la voz, puede que mi hermano sí esté.

Shin —como le llamaba todo el mundo porque su nombre era demasiado largo— miró a su novio y suspiró, siguiéndole hasta su habitación.

—¿Por qué no les dices a tus padres que eres gay? —preguntó una vez allí.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero mis padres no son así.

—¿Qué podrían hacerte?

—No se lo tomarían nada bien, los conozco. No les hace ninguna gracia que el Hokage sea gay, ya lo sabes.

—¡Pero eres su hijo!

—Eso no cambiaría nada.

—Tienes miedo. Y yo ya estoy harto de que tengamos que escondernos siempre. No seas un cobarde.

—Quiero seguir viviendo bajo un techo.

—Podrías venirte conmigo. Luego buscaríamos una casa para nosotros —solucionó rápidamente.

—¿No crees que te estás adelantando demasiado?

Shinhikaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Adelantándome? Llevamos juntos tres años.

Su novio miró hacia otro lado mordiéndose el labio.

—Verás, Shin, de eso precisamente quería hablarte —empezó el chico con voz baja—. Creo que esto no funciona.

Shinhikaru parpadeó varias veces e intentó decir algo, pero sólo lograba abrir y cerrar la boca, como si no pudiera respirar. Su novio lo miró con lástima.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con un hilo de voz cuando recuperó el habla.

—Sabes bien lo que quiero decir —Suspiró—. Deberíamos dejarlo, Shin.

El estómago se le revolvió de forma desagradable y los ojos empezaron a escocerle.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber—. ¿Es por tu familia? —El chico negó—. ¿Entonces?

—Verás, Shin, tú me gustabas mucho. Eres muy inteligente y muy guapo, pero creo que lo confundí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que llevas tres años confundido? —cuestionó escéptico.

—No, tres años no, pero...

Un silencio tenso se estancó en la habitación, sólo roto por el tic-tac del despertador en la mesita de noche.

—Vale —asintió, dolido, Shin, un minuto más tarde—, de acuerdo. Entonces supongo que debo irme.

Su novio no se lo impidió, y Shin sólo hizo lo posible por no llorar de vuelta a su casa. No tenía ya edad para eso.

* * *

Naruto no supo la magnífica decisión que había tomado al quedarse en casa ese día hasta que la pequeña de sus hijos hizo su aparición. Midori entró con paso lento, algo muy atípico en ella, y tiró su bolsa porta armas encima del sofá, dejándose caer al lado con un suspiro.

—Hola, papá, qué sorpresa verte en casa —dijo Naruto, imitando la ausente voz de su hija—. Bueno, no tenía mucho trabajo y prefería pasar el día con vosotros —continuó, respondiéndose a sí mismo—. Eso es genial, porque...

—Déjalo, papá —cortó Midori con voz fría—. No estoy de humor.

Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tono de voz, tanto por parte de su hija como de su pareja, que ni se inmutó. Dejó la preparación de la cena para más tarde y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Midori negó con la cabeza al instante, pero luego asintió con más vehemencia.

—He... —Se sonrojó fuertemente—. He... he quedado con Hyūga —dijo al fin, evitando la mirada de su padre.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por eso estás de mal humor? Deberías alegrarte —dijo, aunque sin creérselo demasiado. Sabía que su hija no era de las que iban teniendo citas.

—¿Alegrarme? —exclamó Midori, casi ofendida—. No entiendo por qué debería hacer tal cosa.

—Bueno, sé que nunca te ha gustado, pero por algo habrás quedado con él, ¿no?

Midori agachó la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentar a su padre. ¿Cómo decirle que había aceptado por la comida? Aunque, pensándolo bien, Naruto era igual.

—Me invitó a ramen —susurró muy bajito, pero su padre la oyó. Evitó carcajearse porque sabía que su hija no se cortaría a la hora de pegarle.

Aw, se parecía tanto a Sasuke.

—Midori —llamó con suavidad, cogiéndola de los brazos y haciendo que le mirase. Seguía totalmente roja, ante lo que Naruto sonrió—, no te comas la cabeza por algo así, ¿de acuerdo? Has aceptado, ve con toda tu dignidad y tu orgullo, que no es poco —Ella sonrió ligeramente, reprendiéndolo por llamarla orgullosa—. No hay nada de malo en que le gustes a alguien, ni tampoco en intentar conocerlo. Tal vez tengas razón, y no te guste. Pero puede que descubras que sí tiene cosas buenas y te empiece a gustar.

Midori frunció los labios, pero finalmente no pudo callarse.

—Jamás.

Naruto esa vez sí se permitió reír. Le acarició la cabeza a su hija y se levantó.

—Entonces, ¿no preparo cena para ti? —Midori se lo pensó unos segundos y terminó negando muy despacio—. Perfecto.

Su hija le sacó la lengua a sus espaldas.

Sasuke llegó a mitad tarde con dos apéndices colgando de sus manos. Senko y Suzaku trastabillaban con sus pies al ser arrastrados por su padre, renegando cosas sobre bromas y falta de aire.

—Los vas a ahogar —dijo Naruto, mirando mal a su pareja.

Sólo cuando la puerta estuvo convenientemente cerrada, Sasuke soltó los cuellos de las camisetas de sus dos hijos. Naruto suspiró, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Una única frase interrogativa que Sasuke haría con voz de ultratumba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Sus hijos temblaron en el suelo.

—Se ha pasado —dijo Senko.

—No era para tanto —apoyó Suzaku.

Sasuke los miró de tal forma que no daba lugar a intentos de evasión.

—Tres semanas —musitaron a la vez.

—¿Tres semanas? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido—. ¿Qué habéis hecho para que os deje sin entrenamiento las tres semanas de antes del examen de ascenso a jōnin?

—¡Sólo le pusimos colorante a una sopa! —respondieron ambos al unísono.

Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron a la vez, mirándose unas milésimas de segundo antes de decidir el castigo de forma casi telepática.

—Os quedáis sin cenar —sentenció el rubio.

A pesar de que sus hijos renegaron lo indecible, Sasuke terminó subiéndolos a rastras a la habitación que compartían. Desde la cocina, Midori y Naruto suspiraron.

—¿Por qué dicen que somos hermanos? —preguntó retóricamente la chica, abriendo un libro de técnicas avanzadas y comenzando a estudiarlo—. Nadie diría que tienen dieciocho años.

Naruto sonrió.

—Porque tú has salido a Sasuke y ellos a mí.

—Menos mal que no me voy a enamorar de ninguno.

Naruto rió y siguió con la preparación de la cena, ahora sólo para tres.

Tan sólo minutos después de que Midori abandonase la casa, no muy segura todavía de si realmente quería ir a aquél puesto de ramen con su compañero, Shinhikaru hizo su aparición pasando de largo por el recibidor y el salón tan rápido que casi ni lo vieron. Sasuke suspiró.

—Voy yo —dijo simplemente, ante lo que Naruto asintió.

Sasuke subió de dos en dos los escalones de su casa y entró en la habitación que ocupaba su hijo mayor. Despacio, abrió la puerta, la cual había sido cerrada de un portazo.

—¿Shin?

El aludido le miró, sentado en el borde de la cama. Desde el primer momento, Sasuke notó que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, porque él ponía el mismo gesto. Sin pedir permiso —porque no lo necesitaba—, entró y cerró de nuevo, sentándose a su lado. Shin era la mezcla de los caracteres de Naruto y él, pero, desgraciadamente, en cuanto a emociones eran idénticos. Eso significaba que, como Sasuke siempre hizo, trataba de ocultar al máximo sus sentimientos. Especialmente los malos. Sasuke no se molestó en pedirle que no se contuviera, no serviría de nada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Su hijo inspiró aire en grandes cantidades un par de veces para luego soltarlo, evitando otra vez el llanto.

—Kai me ha dejado —dijo con firmeza y la boca seca.

Sasuke suspiró y lo miró de reojo, sin ver necesidad de añadir nada más. Sabía que Shin no derramaría ni una lágrima en su presencia, así como también sabía que no podía ayudarle de ninguna forma. No había palabras de consuelo posibles; su hijo tampoco le explicaría un por qué. Sólo deseaba estar sin nadie, poder superarlo por su cuenta, aceptarlo él mismo y, después, hablar. Hablar tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Actuando primero como lo haría Sasuke, después como Naruto.

—¿Bajarás a cenar? —fue todo lo que preguntó.

Shin negó con un basto movimiento y su padre abandonó la habitación, cerrando de nuevo la puerta y bajando a la cocina.

—Tendrás doble ración de ramen, _usuratonkachi_ —anunció como buena noticia.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó inmediatamente Naruto.

—Ha cortado con Kai —dijo, tan escuetamente como su hijo había hecho.

—Y supongo que no te ha dicho nada más.

—Tampoco he insistido.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en el sofá, tendiéndole un cuenco lleno a Sasuke.

—Tener hijos es agotador —susurró el rubio, recostándose en el hombro de Sasuke mientras comía.

—¿Y te quejas ahora?

—¿Quién se queja, _teme_? —gruñó Naruto—. Sólo es una observación. Ni yo daba tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

—Pero ellos son felices —musitó Sasuke.

Naruto no le dio la razón en voz alta porque a Sasuke no le hacía falta para saber que la llevaba. Se terminó con rapidez su cena y la dejó junto a la del rubio, quien la había terminado hacía rato. De un veloz movimiento, lo tumbó en el sofá, mirando las escaleras de reojo.

—No creo que salgan —se anticipó Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa, justo antes de cogerlo de la camisa y pegarlo a él, juntando sus labios.

—Los niños también quitan mucho tiempo.

—Y que lo digas —contestó Naruto ya jadeando, luchando vorazmente por bajar los pantalones contrarios.

Claro, que nada de eso era un problema. Ninguno se arrepentía de haberles dejado su cuerpo a ellos, durante nueve meses, para que ahora los matasen de cansancio y de búsqueda de ayuda psicológica. Eran sus hijos, y los querían más que a nada.

* * *

**¡Y fin! Gracias por leer hasta el último capítulo de mi historia. ¡Primero aclaraciones, luego reviews!**

**Lo primero que quiero señalar es que este fic lo han inspirado varias canciones. Toda la parte de la guerra surgió mientras escuchaba _Departure to the front lines_ y _Experienced many battles_; la escena de la muerte de Sasuke fue siempre acompañada de _Tragic_, todas ellas BSO de _Naruto_. El reencuentro del Equipo 7 me lo dio _Sing_ de My Chemical Romance, y la parte del Barrio Uchiha, _Yamagasumi_, de la BSO de _Naruto Shippuden_. Los niños aparecieron en mi mente mientras escuchaba _Closer_ de Inuoe Joe.**

**Pongo esto porque me parece muy interesante la forma en la que la música puede facilitar la escritura *-*.**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo hay un par: Ashi, el chico que está colado por Midori, creo que es obviamente el hijo de Hinata y Kiba (por eso tiene el perro). Elegí ponerle el apellido de más prestigio, pero como todo miembro del Clan Inuzuka, su nombre tiene un significado perro: "Ashi" en japonés es "patas". Se entiende también que tiene el Byakugan.**

**En cuanto a la última parte, quería dar a entender que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se transformaron en mujeres. No soy de las que ve a Sasuke con panza, pero tampoco lo veo dejando a Naruto siempre con eso, cuando él mismo le reprochó que se estaba dejando humillar demasiado. En mi estructura mental, Naruto tuvo a Shin, Sasuke a los gemelos Suzaku y Senko, y Naruto de nuevo a Midori.**

**Y una vez terminado esto, tengo que decir que no tengo tiempo de responder los reviews T.T (actualizo ahora porque esta noche no tendré acceso al ordenador y no puedo actualizar desde el móvil con mi internet). Prometo responder a estos últimos reviews, ¡de verdad! (a los que pueda, porque lo haré por MP).**

**¡Gracias a todos los que han leído, a los que han hecho favorita esta historia y, ESPECIALMENTE, a aquello que dejan review. Son todo un soplo de aire fresco para una servidora.**

**Espero leeros por ahí :D**

**Para quien le interese, _Descontrol_ lo actualizaré el viernes 28.**


End file.
